Brotherly Secrets
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Le nom Marcus Flint ça vous dit quoi ? La brute de Serpentard qui triche au Quidditch et méprise tout le monde ? Moi et moi seulement le connais . C'est quelqu'un de profondément bon. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous invite à regarder de plus près. Après tout, qui peut comprendre Marcus mieux que moi ? Cette histoire est celle de deux frères. Mon nom est Vasco Flint...
1. 1 - Introduction

Les frères sont faits pour s'aimer. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que moi je t'aime. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Tu me rattrapes quand je tombe, je t'écoute quand tu as besoin de parler. Tu me rassures quand j'ai envie de briser les miroirs qui me montrent ce à quoi je ressemble et je me bats pour te montrer ton humanité. Tu veux me servir de bouclier contre la souffrance que le monde pourrait m'apporter et moi je lutte pour que les insultes sur toi arrêtent de pleuvoir.

Je me moque de ce qu'on dit de toi. Tu te moques de ce qu'on dit de moi. Je te connais, tu me connais : je sais qui tu es, tu sais qui je suis. On a besoin de rien d'autre. Je suis le seul qui peut voir dans tes yeux, pas les autres. C'est moi que tu dois écouter et pas eux.

Les frères sont faits pour s'aimer. Se déchirer dans les rivalités est contre la règle naturelle de fraternité. Même quand je vois des frères se battre, je sais qu'ils s'aiment comme nous on s'aime. Je serais disposé à tout abandonner pour toi. Je choisirais toi avant tout le monde, si on me demande de partager mon coeur. Tu as été le premier visage que j'ai vu, la première personne à m'avoir tendu la main, serré dans tes bras. Tu as été celui que j'ai aimé dès le début. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu le saches. Après tout... Toutes ces années ont passé et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir assez rendu hommage à l'amour qui nous lie.

_Les frères sont faits pour s'aimer. Moi je t'aime. Et toi tu m'aimes._

.

* * *

.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une sorte de fic/essai avec aucune régularité de publication, que je décide d'écrire principalement pour développer la relation entre Marcus Flint et son frère (que j'ai inventé) Vasco. Vasco apparaît déjà dans Et j'ai souri, puis Lys Ecarlate et maintenant Torn, il était peut être temps que je lui donne un rôle principal. Et puis comme j'adore écrire des passages entre lui et son frère... D'ailleurs, Vasco est un personnage qui a un succès assez fort, même dans son rôle secondaire.

Petites indications sur Brotherly Secrets : l'histoire commence en 1991, Vasco est en première année, Marcus (modification temporelle) en quatrième.

Personnages qui apparaîtront :

- Marcus (évidemment)

- Vasco (évidemment)

- Draco (orthographe anglaise parce que mon ordinateur ne veut pas l'autre)

- Hermione (et par extension Ron et Harry)

- Dylan Lloyd (les lecteurs de Lys Ecarlate savent de qui je parle)

- après on verra

Même si la fic est parallèle aux livres, l'action sera un peu différente et le point de vue étant Serpentard, vous aurez un tout autre regard sur les choses qu'Harry.

Bon...

_**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**_

Alors merci et à bientôt !

_ACSD_


	2. 2 - Rentrée

Voilà, petit chapitre 1 pour bien commencer. On verra ce que ça va donner.

**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cher petit frère...

Je sais qu'on s'est vus il n'y a pas une heure, mais je devais quand même t'écrire cette lettre. Je sais comment tu te sens. L'appréhension se lisait sur ton visage, c'était si évident que tu devais être le seul à ne pas la voir. Ce qui est triste c'est que la peur ne te va pas as toujours été le plus joyeux de nous deux. Ta vie, c'était un immense sourire et des yeux brillants de joie. Alors pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? De ma réputation ? Je suis l'amer, le mauvais, le détesté. Tu es celui qui ne devrait jamais mériter autre chose que de l'amour. Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois voir, pas mon ombre. Je ne veux pas que mon image néfaste ruine ton bonheur, petit frère. Tu es la lumière de ce château, et ne te laisse pas contaminer par les ténèbres auxquelles on m'associe. Ne laisse pas non plus leurs insultes t'atteindre. Mangemort. Assassin. Pourriture. Ces mots m'ont souvent été jetés. Mais jamais, jamais, jamais je ne les autoriserai à les adresser à toi. Je me mettrai entre toi et eux, je serai le bouclier qui te protègera de leurs piques, je prendrai tous les coups pour toi, à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur à cause de moi. Je te promets d'être là chaque jour jusqu'à la fin.

Est-ce que tu as peur à cause du choix ? Tu es quasiment déjà sûr que tu seras envoyé à Serpentard. C'est drôle... Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas. Je te verrai plus à Serdaigle, pour être sincère. Mais le sang est le sang. Tu n'as rien à faire dans le trou des vipères. Il faudra que tu construises des murs autour de ton coeur, que tu poses un masque sur ton visage, que tu éteignes la lumière dans tes yeux, que tu abandonnes ton sourire, que tu changes. C'est un sacrifice que je ne peux pas te demander de faire. Je veux voir mon frère quand je te regarde, pas un masque que tu as dû enfiler pour coller aux attentes d'une maison à laquelle tu ne corresponds pas. S'il te plaît, si le choix t'envoie au même endroit que moi, promets-moi de rester celui que je connais. Je serai là pour te protéger des mots et des coups, peut importe de qui ils viendront. Sois-toi, et seulement toi. Fais-le pour toi, pas pour les autres.

Est-ce que tu as peur à cause des histoires ? Cet immense château ne doit pas t'inquiéter. Tu y seras chez toi, encore plus qu'à la maison. Après, si les regards convergeront vers toi et qu'on commencera à t'étiqueter dès les premières impressions, ça ne doit pas te toucher. Tu es beaucoup plus fort et intelligent que tous les autres. Non pas parce que tu m'as toi, mais parce que moi j'ai toi. Tu peux les écraser sans même les regarder. Après, si les professeurs lisent ton nom et haussent les sourcils, te fixent un long moment et disent "tu n'aurais pas un frère?", ne baisse pas la tête à cause de tous les yeux sur toi. Ils feront peut être courir des rumeurs sur toi, mais tu n'as pas à les écouter. Et si ils te blessent, appelle-moi : ils devront régler leurs comptes avec ton frère.

Ou est-ce que tu as peur à cause d'elle ? Elle ne te touchera pas, elle ne s'approchera pas de toi. Je lui cramerai les cheveux avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un pas. Ne pense pas à elle. Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai quittée ? Parce que je t'ai vu pleurer. Vous étiez restés ensemble dans la maison, et j'étais parti faire une course. À mon retour, elle était assise sur une chaise, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et toi tu n'étais nulle part. Je lui ai demandé où tu étais. "Là où il devrait être". J'ai insisté, j'ai commencé à crier. Elle m'a reproché de m'inquiéter plus pour toi que pour elle. Je l'ai laissée plantée dans le salon et je suis sorti dans le jardin. Je t'ai vu recroquevillé dans la neige, le bras rouge vif et le visage baigné de larmes. Il a fallu ça seulement, je suis rentré dans le salon et je l'ai chassée. Le meilleur moyen de me blesser, c'est de te blesser. Ce qui me rend fort, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés. Ce qui me fait aller de l'avant, c'est ton sourire de petit ange.

Je t'aime, petit frère. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors n'aie pas peur. Parce que je serai là. Oui, je serai là. Et je serai ta barrière contre la douleur.

Tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle, tu sais à quelle table tu dois regarder, tu sais où tu trouveras la force.

Je t'aime.

Ton frère.

* * *

...

* * *

Je souris.

Je pliai la lettre soigneusement et la rangeai dans ma poche. Elle ne me quitterait jamais.

- En rangs ! ordonna le géant barbu. Montez dans les barques !

Je repérai immédiatement un groupe avec lequel m'enfiler. Il y avait deux types un peu perdus et un autre pas du tout. Il avait des cheveux quasiment blancs et l'air hautain des "royaux" comme les appelait mon frère. Quand je m'assis à côté de lui dans la barque, il me dévisagea longuement, comme pour essayer de déterminer qui j'étais.

- Un problème ? lançai-je

Il haussa les sourcils :

- Ta tête ne m'est pas inconnue.

Je haussai les épaules :

- On ne s'est jamais vus avant, lui assurai-je

- Non, je m'en souviendrai quand même ! Mais je crois que je connais quelqu'un avec la même tête que toi.

- Probable.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy.

Je hochai la tête :

- Je connais les Malfoy. Mon frère m'en a parlé.

- Ton frère est dans quelle maison ?

J'esquissai un sourire en coin :

- Serpentard.

Tout à coup, le visage de Malfoy s'illumina. Il abandonna son regard hautain et supérieur pour quelque chose de plus... amical?

- Alors je le verrai souvent.

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules :

- Il est en quatrième année. Si tu le verras, c'est aux matchs de Quidditch.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils ;

- Il est bon ?

- Plutôt, oui.

Je ne savais pas si Malfoy était intéressé ou jaloux, parce que son air ne laissait pas pencher vers l'un ou l'autre.

Il ne m'adressa pas spécifiquement la parole du reste du trajet, racontant à tous ceux de la barque ce que son père lui avait fait faire pendant les vacances.

Mon frère m'avait dit que les Malfoy étaient puissants. Parmi les plus puissants. Et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos. Et je n'en avais aucune intention.

Quand le barbu fit accoster les barques, il nous ordonna de descendre et de nous mettre en rangs. Je m'exécutai sans discuter, me retrouvant entre Malfoy et une sorte de colosse à l'air de benêt. Devant moi, une gamine hystérique m'envoyait ses cheveux à la figure et j'avais envie de le lui faire remarquer pour qu'elle arrête. Elle déblatérait depuis déjà cinq minutes et ses phrases comportaient au moins cinq subordonnées.

Quand enfin nous nous mîmes en route vers l'intérieur du château, je soupirai de soulagement. La gamine s'était tellement excitée qu'elle avait avancé de six rangs. Je profitai de la marche pour repérer quelque visage connu. Je vis immédiatement un Weasley et également une ancienne connaissance, Seamus Finnigan.

On nous laissa en attente devant les portes de ce qui devait correspondre à la Grande Salle. Pas très enclin à bavarder avec grand monde, je m'adossai à la rampe des escaliers, derrière Malfoy. Deux secondes plus tard, le futur Serpentard brailla quelque chose sur Harry Potter. Je levai la tête pour le voir faire face à un gamin plus petit que lui, qui apparemment devait être Harry _Potter_, la légende vivante du monde sorcier. Je grognai et un garçon à côté de moi opina. On n'avait pas besoin de célébrités... Je sentais déjà que l'année allait être faite de "Potter ci", "Potter a fait ça", "Potter est génial et il a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui" et blablabla et blablabla... Il avait au moins intérêt à être modeste.

Une dame plutôt âgée débarqua et réclama le silence. Elle nous dicta une conduite à adopter et le déroulement de la soirée avant de nous faire signe de la suivre. Malfoy se ramena à ma hauteur :

- Il y a des gens qui sont incapables de voir qui il est recommandable de fréquenter.

Je hochai la tête machinalement en me mettant en chemin.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est différent pour toi, blondinet.

- On verra bien Malfoy.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, je cherchai la table des Serpentard et Malfoy aussi. Je cherchais des têtes connues. Malheureusement, plusieurs personnes m'empêchaient de voir clairement. On nous fit nous agglutiner devant le fameux Choixpeau Magique dont m'avait parlé mon frère plusieurs fois. La dame de tout à l'heure prit un parchemin et se mit à appeler des noms. L'enfant appelé devait passer sous le Choixpeau pour être envoyé dans une des quatre maisons.

Quand mon nom sorti de la bouche de la dame, je m'avançai vers elle. Alors qu'elle posait l'objet magique sur ma tête, mon regard accrocha celui d'un élève à la Table des Serpentard. Il m'adressa très haut un pouce levé et rien que ça m'arracha un sourire.

_Tiens... Un autre Flint... Comme c'est intéressant... J'ai envoyé ton frère à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?_

Par réflexe, je hochai la tête.

_Mmm... Un immense coeur plein d'amour... Tu es quelqu'un de tolérant et d'intelligent... Mais je vois au fond de toi quelque chose... Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui détonne._

Je cherchai à nouveau mon frère du regard.

- SERPENTARD !

La dame dont je n'avais pas écouté le nom enleva le Choixpeau de ma tête alors que des exclamations partaient de la table à laquelle j'allais passer mes repas. Je m'empressai de rejoindre l'élève de tout à l'heure, un quatrième année aux mèches brunes et aux yeux verts. Il me laissa une place à côté de lui et m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

-Bienvenue à Serpentard, Tête Blonde !

Je ris :

- Comme si tu étais surpris...

La gamine hystérique fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Quand Malfoy fut appelé, le Choixpeau l'envoya directement à Serpentard. Il vint s'assoir juste en face de moi, à côté de ses colosses aux airs niais. Puis j'entendis Potter être attribué à Gryffondor.

Le bras de mon frère passa autour de mon épaule et il me serra brièvement contre lui :

- N'oublie pas de ne changer pour personne, murmura-t-il à mon oreille

Quand à la fin de la soirée les préfets nous firent signe de les suivre, Malfoy s'approcha de moi et demanda à voix basse :

- C'est quoi ton nom, déjà, blondinet ?

J'eus un sourire de fierté :

- Je m'appelle Vasco Flint !

.

* * *

.

Woup ! Et voilà un chapitre...

À bientôt j'espère :)

ACSD


	3. 3 - Où est ma place ?

Hey ! Bon, vu que cette fic n'a pas de régularité de publication, je publie effectivement ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

**LeLynxBlanc :** merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :) Mais ce n'est que le début ;)

* * *

_**3) Où est ma place ?**_

- Monsieur Flint ! Vous seriez prié de prêter attention à ce cours, s'il vous plaît.

Je levai la tête vers la vieille chouette qui enseignait la Métamorphose. Elle me lançait un de ses regards assassins qui ne m'impressionnaient pas. Marcus m'avait dit que McGonagall n'avait jamais pu le tolérer. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire du favoritisme pour ses lionceaux attitrés mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle nous portait -nous les Serpentard- dans son cœur. Un des amis de Marcus avait plaisanté un jour en disant qu'elle ne nous aimait pas parce qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'un de nous quand elle était élève et qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. En même temps, une harpie coincée comme elle...

- Monsieur Flint ! insista-t-elle. J'attends vos excuses.

Je grognai et enfouis à nouveau ma tête entre les bras. J'entendis les camarades de maisons ricaner à la prof.

- Vous resterez à la sortie, Monsieur Flint. Je crois que j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

- Félicitations, Flint ! chuchota Malfoy à côté de moi. Elle te déteste maintenant.

J'entendais de la satisfaction dans sa voix. Il ne l'aimait pas, et je n'avais plus besoin de confirmation. De toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas non plus.

Je ne fis pas attention au cours et la vieille harpie ne vint pas m'importuner non plus. Mais quand elle annonça la fin du cours, elle laissa partir tous mes camarades sauf moi. Et en plus j'avais cours avec Rogue. Et les lionceaux.

- Monsieur Flint, gronda Harpie en me regardant sévèrement. J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal depuis quelques jours. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce qui ne va pas mais je voudrais que vous fassiez un effort en cours pour suivre. Ce sont les premières semaines, vous n'allez pas baisser les bras.

Je soupirai et attrapai mon sac pour le mettre sur son épaule.

- Si ce comportement se reproduit, je serai obligée de vous infliger une sanction.

Je haussai les épaules et sortis de la salle. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre la harpie dire "pire que son frère, ce gamin" avant de fermer la porte.

Je ne me pressai pas pour rejoindre les couloirs souterrains de Rogue. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cours et puis tant qu'à être en retard...

Je frappai à la porte de la salle de Potions qui s'ouvrit violemment devant moi. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi : celui amusé de mes camarades de maison, celui méprisant des Gryffondor et celui sévère du prof.

- Une explication pour ce retard, Flint ? siffla Rogue

Je haussai les épaules :

- McGonagall avait des commentaires à me faire.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Allez vous assoir.

Je ne fis pas de commentaire et allai m'installer à côté de Malfoy.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Elle a dit quelque chose ?

- C'était un avertissement, répondis-je

Il ricana et m'expliqua sur quoi portait le cours. Je soupirai et me mis à l'aider à préparer la potion du jour. Je remarquai le regard du lionceau rouquin dans mon dos. Il avait l'air de vouloir m'en coller une.

Je lui adressai mon meilleur "t'as un problème ?" des yeux et il fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir regardé.

Je soupirai une énième fois et attendis patiemment la fin de la leçon. À nouveau, quand tout le monde fut parti, je fis face à mon maître de Maison.

- Monsieur Flint... commença Rogue. Plusieurs professeurs m'ont reporté votre comportement... singulier... de ces derniers jours.

J'étouffai un ricanement méprisant :

- En quoi mon comportement les concerne ?

- Par rapport à votre scolarité, jeune homme. Sachez que je me moque de vos petites histoires personnelles mais en revanche je refuse que votre conduite ne fasse perdre des points à notre maison.

J'avais envie de me mettre à lui hurler ma façon de penser mais je me contentai de siffler :

- Et bien ça tombe bien parce que je n'ai aucune intention de vous raconter ma vie.

- C'est ça, réservez ça à Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? ris-je amèrement. Vous voyez Malfoy s'intéresser aux problèmes de ses camarades ?

- Surveillez votre ton, Flint. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous devez vous adresser aux professeurs.

Je haussai les épaules :

- Si vous saviez combien je m'en moque en ce moment...

- Très bien. Que ce soit clair, si j'entends une seule remarque en plus sur vous de la part de mes collègues, vous passerez toutes vos soirées à récurer des chaudrons. Et ce jusqu'à Halloween. Maintenant disparaissez.

Je pris mon sac et m'acheminai vers la sortie. Une fois hors de la salle, je crachai un juron. Y avait-il une seule personne dans ce château qui ne me prenait pas pour un rebelle à mater ?

Je marchais en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard quand je croisai une drôle de tignasse. Oh... Granger... Elle marchait en tenant un livre dans ses mains, sans regarder où elle allait. Résultat elle me heurta en plein. Bon, j'aurais pu m'écarter.

- Regarde où tu vas... soupirai-je en l'aidant à se lever

Elle me regarda, confuse :

- Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle pour sortir de son embarras

- Bonjour, répondis-je en retenant un sourire. Mais on s'est vus au dernier cours.

- Euh oui. C'est vrai. Mais tu étais en retard.

- Je sais. J'ai eu des ennuis en cours, rien d'important.

- Tu devrais t'en inquiéter, tu sais. C'est ton avenir que tu joues.

- Mais bien sûr... L'école a commencé depuis deux semaines et demie, Granger.

- Mais si tu commences aussi tôt, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?

- C'est passager. Bon, j'ai des choses à faire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais laissa tomber avant d'avoir pu prononcer une syllabe :

- Euh d'accord... Mais euh... Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, viens tout de suite.

Elle avait l'air d'y tenir alors je hochai la tête :

- Et je te trouverai où ?

- Bibliothèque.

Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :

- Entendu. Mais là je suis pressé, au revoir Granger.

Sur ce, je partis en la laissant un peu pantoise au milieu du couloir. Je lui avais parlé, quoi?, deux fois en tout depuis le début. Elle avait l'air d'être très très seule. Contrairement à moi, qui étais soit avec Malfoy soit avec mon frère et sa clique. Enfin, à l'instant j'étais surtout seul.

Je prononçai le mot de passe et entrai dans ma salle commune. J'avais l'intention d'aller me réfugier sur mon lit mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

- Hé Flint ! me héla Malfoy. Tu vas où ?

- Chercher un truc dans ma malle, mentis-je

- Tu pourrais me ramener à manger ?

- Fais-le tout seul, Malfoy, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Sur ce, je disparus dans le dortoir des garçons et courus me jeter sur mon lit. Par chance, j'étais seul. Je pris mon coussin et enfonçai mon visage dedans. Mon cœur se détendit et lentement, je me mis à pleurer. J'essuyai mes larmes : je n'avais pas à me faire voir comme ça par les autres.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas changer pour les autres, lâcha une voix dans mon dos

Je sursautai et me retournai. Je sentis alors toutes mes barrières s'écrouler et les sanglots affluer.

Je me levai et courus me jeter dans les bras de mon frère en pleurant. Ses mains fermes m'agrippèrent et me soulevèrent du sol, pour me coller un peu plus dans son étreinte.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... murmura-t-il en collant une bise sur mes cheveux

Je le sentis bouger. Il sortait du dortoir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me...

- Je t'ai dit ça des millions de fois, Vasco. Tu t'en moques, d'accord.

Je hochai la tête. Marcus sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Je ne voyais rien mais je sentais tous les regards sur moi, qui me traitaient sûrement de faible, de pleurnichard.

- Montague ! Si on me cherche, je serai dehors.

Alors il avait l'intention de traverser tous les couloirs de l'école avec moi dans ses bras, accroché comme un désespéré ? Merci, frangin, de m'infliger la honte de ma vie...

Marcus sortit de la salle commune, visiblement n'ayant pas l'intention de me lâcher. Mais au fond je m'en moquais. Il était là et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait à l'instant. Nous traversâmes donc les couloirs comme ça, lui silencieux me portant comme un enfant de cinq ans dans ses bras. Bonjour la réputation qu'on allait se faire... Les regards se tournaient vers nous, interloqués. Et je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise.

Nous croisâmes Rogue et McGonagall dans les jardins du château. Ils firent pour faire un commentaire mais Marcus les ignora royalement pour m'assoir sur une pierre du cloître.

- Bon, ici on devrait être tranquilles.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et j'éclatai de rire :

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un endroit qui n'impliquait pas de se faire voir par toute l'école ?

- Vasco... On se moque de ce que pensent les autres.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au fait, pourquoi tu as débarqué comme ça ? Tu n'étais même pas dans la salle commune.

- J'ai croisé Rogue dans les couloirs et il a lâché quelque chose qui voulait dire en gros que tu n'allais pas bien. Alors j'ai couru jusqu'au dortoir pour voir si tu étais là. J'ai un peu fait sursauter tout le monde, mais après tout je m'en moque.

- Tu n'avais pas entraînement ?

- Si quelque chose compte plus que le Quidditch à mes yeux, c'est toi, Tête Blonde...

Je souris. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça. C'était la preuve concrète qu'il était vraiment là pour moi, comme il avait promis.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Vasco... supplia-t-il

- Je... Je...

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et m'empressai de lever ma main pour l'essuyer. Mais Marcus attrapa mon poignet avant et l'éloigna de mon visage :

- C'est juste moi, Vasco. Tu as déjà pleuré devant moi.

Je gémis et baissai la tête. C'était beaucoup trop dur...

- Vasco, si tu ne parles pas je vais être obligé d'appliquer la technique secrète de Papa.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire. Non, s'il te plaît, tu sais que je crains la chatouille.

- Justement, rit-il

Je souris. Il avait réussi à réchauffer mon âme, et je ne pouvais pas le remercier suffisamment. J'enroulai mes bras autour du cou de mon frère en riant :

- Je t'aime, Marcus.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tête Blonde. Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je soupirai :

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire ici...

- Ici, où ?

- À Poudlard, à Serpentard. Je suis là pour jouer le rôle d'un autre. Je suis un personnage, ce n'est pas ma vie, Marcus... Tu me connais, toi au moins : tu sais que celui que tu vois, ce n'est pas ton frère !

Il sourit tendrement et me caressa les cheveux :

- Mais pourquoi tu veux être un autre que toi, Vasco ?

- Je... Je... Je veux juste qu'on m'aime...

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu peux te faire aimer plus si tu es toi même ?

Je me mordis la lèvre :

- Je suis un Serpentard...

- Non, avant toute chose tu es Vasco Andreas Flint, ma petite Tête Blonde. C'est lui que tu dois montrer avant le Serpentard.

- Mais je suis seul, Marcus...

- Non, petit ange. Tu m'as moi, Dylan, Ivan, Cadogan, Éléanor et aussi la petite blondinette avec qui je t'ai vu parlé un jour. Et puis, malgré tout, Malfoy n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Si tu lui montres que tu te poses en égal et pas en petit chien, tu verras que vous vous entendrez bien. Arrête de voir noir parce que tu es la seule lumière qui brille fort dans la salle commune. Au lieu de t'éteindre, tu devrais alimenter ta flamme. Allez viens. Viens et montre à tous qui tu es.

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

- Oui mais comment ?

- Ah ça il n'y a que toi qui sais. À ce que je sache, tu es le seul Vasco Flint de ce monde.

Je ris et me levai. Il était là, j'avais envie d'y croire. Après tout, c'était moi Vasco. Je décidais seul de qui j'étais.

Je sautai sur le dos de Marcus :

- Hey !

Il éclata de rire et m'aida à m'installer correctement. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et lançai un cri de victoire, qui me valut de me faire remarquer par tout le monde dans le jardin.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, sourit Marcus en se mettant à avancer. Une direction particulière, frangin ?

- Euh... Oui ! La bibliothèque.

- Je sais bien ce que tu veux y chercher.

- Tu me connais trop bien, frangin.

Nous traversâmes à nouveau toute l'école sous le regard des autres. Mais cette fois je m'en moquais vraiment. J'étais plus haut que tous, de toute façon. C'est ça d'avoir un frère pour nous transporter sur son dos. Et j'étais le seul à bénéficier du privilège.

Marcus me déposa devant la bibliothèque :

- Je vais peut être aller à l'entraînement. Si tu me cherches, je serai sur le terrain.

- Merci... Marcus !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde.

Je souris et poussai la porte de la bibliothèque. Je la refermai derrière moi, prenant soin de ne pas déranger les élèves concentrés dans leur lecture. Je cherchais une tignasse en particulier.

Je la trouvai dans le rayon histoire de la magie. Elle cherchait un livre dans les étagères du haut et ne m'avait pas remarqué. Je souris et plaquai mes mains sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta et étouffa un petit cri de surprise.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchota-t-elle

Je ris :

- Devine, murmurai-je à son oreille. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui tu aies dit de venir te voir ici.

- Flint...

Je souris et ôtai mes mains de ses yeux. Elle se retourna et je vis qu'elle faisait un immense effort pour ne pas montrer combien elle était contente :

- Ehm je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir si tu n'avais pas envie...

- La preuve que j'en avais envie c'est que je suis venu.

Elle sourit, plus qu'heureuse :

- Tu... Tu m'as l'air de bien meilleure humeur...

- C'est parce que j'ai le meilleur frère du monde, ris-je. Toujours là pour me remettre dans le bon chemin.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Elle m'indiqua une étagère :

- Je n'arrive pas à attraper le livre.

- Tu ne connais pas de sort pour l'amener ?

- Si mais vu que tu es là, est-ce que tu pourrais me le prendre, s'il te plaît ?

- Yup.

Je montai sur le bord du meuble et attrapai le livre qu'elle m'avait demandé.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en le prenant

- De rien, Granger.

- Euh... Tu peux m'appeler Hermione.

- Et pour toi ce sera Vasco, alors.

.

- Flint ! appela McGonagall quand j'entrai dans la pièce

- Oui Professeur ? demandai-je poliment

Elle me dévisagea, pas convaincue par ce soudain changement d'attitude :

- Je vous surveille, sachez-le.

- Oui Professeur.

Je m'assis à côté de Malfoy qui me lança un regard intrigué :

- Tu as des sautes d'humeur ou quoi ?

- Non, j'ai un frère.

- Le rapport ?

- Le rapport ? Et bien il est génial.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, Flint.

- Si, ça veut dire que je suis Vasco. Vasco Flint.

.

* * *

.`

Tadam ! C'est mignon les frères quand ils sont comme ça (au passage : j'aime mon frère de tout mon coeur).

À bientôt :)

ACSD


	4. 31 Octobre : Vrais amis ou faux amis ?

Hey ! Etonnamment, cette "fic" a pas mal de succès :) Je remercie donc tout le monde pour ça ! Presque 100 vues en moins d'une semaine c'est pas si mal...

Bon alors, au travail ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil, à propos de cette fic, par rapport à une vidéo. Si vous aimez l'histoire, je vous invite à y faire un tour pour me donner votre avis :)

**Suna : **Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes :) Effectivement, il y a Hermione mais... attention... En tout cas à bientôt j'espère et merci encore :)

**AVERTISSEMENT : si vous voulez du MARCUS/HANNAH dans cette fic, signalez-le moi et je serai super contente d'en rajouter :)**

* * *

_**4) 31 Octobre 1991 : Vrais amis ou faux amis ?**_

- Hé Flint !

Je levai la tête de mon grimoire juste pour voir Draco Malfoy et sa clique qui me regardaient. Je haussai un sourcil :

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- La fête est ce soir, Malfoy. D'ici là, j'ai le temps de finir ce livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ennuyant, Flint ! Allez, tu veux pas embêter deux ou trois Gryffondor avant la fête ?

J'esquissai un sourire en coin :

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt.

Je refermai le grimoire et le rangeai dans mon sac. Je disparus dans le dortoir l'espace de quelques minutes pour laisser mes affaires sous mon lit avant de rejoindre le petit groupe de Malfoy.

Le long de notre chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, je restai silencieux. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Pas parce qu'ils m'impressionnaient mais parce que leur regard n'annonçait jamais de bons desseins à mon égard. Au moins Malfoy me traitait plus ou moins bien. _Plus ou moins._

L'intéressé s'approcha de moi et laissa les autres prendre un peu d'avance :

- T'as un problème, Flint, murmura-t-il

- Non, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais très bien.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Ça se voit.

- Mais dis-moi Malfoy, pour quelle raison devrais-je t'en faire part ?

- Parce que... Bonne question.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien contre toi. Mais tu n'es pas un champion en amitié.

- L'amitié, quelle illusion stupide...

Je me mordis la lèvre en baissant la tête :

- À qui tu le dis...

Il me dévisagea avec un air de légère supériorité, comme pour me dire "je te l'avais dit" mais je n'y fis pas attention. Après tout, c'était Malfoy.

Je repris mon chemin en direction de la grande salle et Draco ne tarda pas à me rattraper.

- Tu sais que t'es un type bizarre, Flint ? lâcha-t-il tout à coup

- Ça dépend de ce que tu considères être la normalité, Malfoy.

Il ricana et me donna une tape sur l'épaule. C'est là que je vis Marcus, avec sa bande de camarades : des Serpentard de quatrième année. Il y avait Dylan Lloyd, le plus sympathique de tous pour moi. Grand blond, joueur de Quidditch comme mon frère... Deux meilleurs amis. Puis venaient les jumeaux Ivan et Cadogan, presque indissociables si ce n'était pour leurs vêtements. Un portait toujours l'uniforme, l'autre était souvent entièrement en noir. Et puis il y avait notre cousine Éléanor : pâle, blonde, belle et qui malgré les apparences, était capable de mettre des types comme Crabbe et Goyle au tapis en moins de deux. Sans magie.

- Hé ! nous héla mon frère en nous voyant

- Salut, Flint, salua Malfoy avec son sourire habituel

- Déjà en train de faire les semeurs de troubles ? Alors que la fête n'a pas commencé ?

Je ris :

- On n'a pas encore commencé, on y allait.

Marcus m'adressa un pouce levé et un immense sourire de fierté.

- Ne vous faites pas prendre, par contre, plaisanta Cadogan. On aimerait gagner la Coupe des Maisons cette année.

Malfoy rit et ensemble nous entrâmes dans la salle commune. Avant de disparaître, je souris à Marcus pour le remercier d'être si chaleureux avec moi.

Malfoy cherchait ses cibles préférées : Harry Potter et son acolyte Weasley le rouquin. Par chance -pour lui- nous les trouvâmes alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion. Malfoy se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des lionceaux, et je le suivis de mon plein gré.

- Alors Potter ? les provoqua Draco. En train de préparer une nouvelle escapade nocturne ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malfoy, va-t-en !

Malfoy me regarda et ricana :

- T'entends ça ? _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, va-t-en_ !

Un rire m'échappa à l'imitation de mon camarade. Je vis les deux lionceaux froncer les sourcils à ma réaction, comme s'ils m'en voulaient d'être du même côté que leur ennemi juré.

- Un problème, Potter ? raillai-je

Il secoua la tête et baissa la tête vers le grimoire entre ses mains. Malfoy ricana :

- C'est ça, baisse la tête ! Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer encore plus...

Potter releva brusquement la tête et nous lança un regard meurtrier :

- Allez-vous en !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Malfoy. Je réagis au quart de tour et la lui pris des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu anticiper.

- Ah oui ? Tu allais jeter un sort devant tout le monde ? Et après dire que tu es innocent, que c'est Malfoy qui l'a lancé et qu'il a rebondi sur tes lunettes ? Pathétique, Potter... Apparemment, réfléchir n'est pas ton fort.

Malfoy lâcha un ricanement perfide alors que je relançais la baguette à son propriétaire :

- Allez viens, Malfoy, soupirai-je. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de rester avec eux ?

J'arrivais à apprécier beaucoup de monde hors de ma maison, mais Weasley et Potter non, impossible. Aucune idée du pourquoi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor : parmi ceux avec qui je m'entendais figuraient Hermione, Finnigan, Patil et Brown, tous des lionceaux. Non, ça devait surtout être qu'ils se portaient toujours en victimes, les innocents qui n'ont jamais rien fait de mal... Je ne digérais pas ce genre de comportement. Surtout que la dernière copine de Marcus était comme ça aussi, Aurora Montague, et qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé de bons souvenirs.

.

- Un troll dans l'école... soupira Marcus. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour rendre ces soirées d'Halloween un peu mémorables.

Je ris et lui ébouriffai ses cheveux bruns en bataille :

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content d'être enfin libéré de notre cher préfet...

Il rit à son tour :

- Oh tu me connais bien, petit frère.

Je souris et me blottis contre lui. Je me moquais du regard de mes camarades de classe, à l'instant. La chaleur de Marcus contre moi, son odeur presque palpable, nos respirations synchronisées... Rien d'autre ne comptait, j'étais avec mon frère, et enfin je pouvais le sentir concrètement. De toute la journée, avec tous les cours, je n'avais pu que l'apercevoir occasionnellement et les rares fois où j'avais réussi à lui parler, je n'avais pas pu me jeter dans ses bras.

Ses bras... Mon endroit préféré au monde. Et que j'étais un des seuls à connaître. Et le seul à en bénéficier depuis onze ans.

- À quoi tu penses ? chuchota-t-il doucement contre ma joue

- Je pense que je t'aime très fort... Et que je ne veux pas que la nuit se termine.

Il sourit et colla ses lèvres sur mes cheveux.

- Marcus ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi l'amitié exactement ?

Il y eut un long silence. Il réfléchissait.

- L'amitié... murmura-t-il. C'est quelque chose de très précieux dit-on, rare mais pas palpable. Un peu comme un trésor abstrait si tu veux. C'est une forme d'amour. Il peut lier deux personnes extrêmement différentes, en sexe, en personnalité voire même d'une espèce différente. Tu peux avoir un elfe comme meilleur ami. Pourquoi ?

- Je... Je crois que je n'ai pas d'ami. De vrai ami, je veux dire.

Marcus caressa mes cheveux avec tendresse :

- Et est-ce que tu es malheureux ?

- Pas vraiment... J'ai juste l'impression d'aimer mais de ne pas être aimé en retour.

Il sourit et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui :

- Je comprends, Vasco...

Je cachai mon visage dans son épaule pour ne pas montrer que je commençais à pleurer.

- Tu sais Vasco, tu as énormément de chance. Tu as en toi une immense lumière qui te rend unique et incroyable. Tu as juste besoin de la libérer un peu en face du monde.

- Tu la vois en ce moment ?

- Je la vois, oui. Mais elle est faible, comme quand une bougie meurt. Je voudrais qu'elle brille fort, très fort, au point d'aveugler tout le monde.

Je ris :

- Tu veux que je devienne une étoile ambulante en gros.

- Tu es déjà _mon_ étoile.

J'entendis Lloyd rire derrière Marcus :

- Si je n'étais pas un Serpentard, j'avouerais que vous venez d'avoir la discussion la plus touchante que j'aie jamais entendu.

Je souris et me détachai de mon frère pour serrer brièvement le meilleur ami de Marcus dans mes bras :

- Mais tu viens juste de l'avouer à voix haute, ris-je en reprenant ma place contre mon frère

Le préfet en chef de notre maison entra à ce moment-là, essoufflé :

- C'est bon. Le troll a été neutralisé par les professeurs et trois élèves.

- Trois élèves ? répéta Théodore Nott

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, des Gryffondor de première année.

Malfoy lança un regard dans ma direction avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon accord. Toujours les mêmes qui jouaient les héros : la célébrité de l'école et son acolyte lèche-bottes. Et Hermione qui avait cassé beaucoup de sucre sur leur dos lors de nos discussions, se mettait à les aider.

Marcus remarqua mon changement d'expression faciale car il chuchota à mon oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Vasco ?

- Encore rien... C'est juste un mauvais pressentiment.

.

Officiellement, je devais avoir des capacités divinatoires. Mes pressentiments réussissaient toujours à être fondés et ne me demandez pas pourquoi. J'avais un don ou quelque chose comme ça.

Après l'incident de la nuit précédente et l'acte d'héroïsme "incroyable" de mes lionceaux "préférés", la seule possible vraie amie de ma vie m'avait tourné le dos. Oui c'est ça, Hermione Granger faisait comme si je n'existais pas et collait aux basques de Potter et Weasley.

Ça avait commencé dans les couloirs. Je l'avais croisée et étais allé lui dire bonjour, comme tous les matins mais au lieu de lever la tête pour me saluer, elle m'avait bousculé et avait passé son chemin pour courir vers le rouquin de service.

Inutile de dire que ça m'avait profondément blessé ?

Inutile peut être, mais trop dur à décrire. J'étais quelqu'un qui avait un cœur très vide, ne demandant qu'à se remplir d'affection jusqu'à débordement. Je m'attachais très vite aux gens normalement, j'étais le genre de garçon à voir tous les bons cotés chez tout le monde et à oublier les défauts, à mes risques et périls.

J'étais le spécialiste des illusions. Je pensais que tous ceux à qui je m'attachais étaient bons, avaient du cœur, mais j'étais celui qui finissait sa course dans quelque coin pour pleurer. Mon cœur ne tenait encore dans ma poitrine que parce que Marcus et moi avions passé des heures à en recoller tous les morceaux.

- Flint, je te parle. Tu m'écoutes ?

Je levai la tête vers Malfoy qui me dévisageait avec suspicion.

- Non, désolé... soupirai-je. J'avais la tête ailleurs, je n'ai pas écouté. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te faisais remarquer combien Weasley et Granger apprécient leur célébrité éphémère.

- Mmm... Dis Malfoy, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami ? Je veux dire, un égal.

Il haussa les sourcils pour signifier qu'il y réfléchissait. Il ouvrit la bouche sans sortir un son puis grogna :

- Zabini, peut être. Ou toi. Les personnes que je traite le plus d'égal à égal.

Je fus soulagé de son honnêteté :

- Mais si tu avais un problème d'ordre _très_ personnel, du genre un secret, un coup de foudre, un conflit... Est-ce que tu viendrais nous voir, Zabini ou moi ?

Malfoy resta silencieux, absorbé par sa réflexion. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ces questions et le simple fait qu'il prenne le temps d'y penser, au lieu de sortir une réponse toute préconçue, lui faisait gagner des points dans mon estime. À mes risques et périls, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par admettre. Je ne sais pas... Ça me paraît une situation tellement improbable que je n'ai même pas de réponse.

- D'accord...

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu te tournerais vers moi, toi ?

- Peut être. Si jamais tu me prouves que je ne risque rien à le faire. Mais j'ai quand même mon frère.

- Et estime-toi heureux. Parce que malgré tout, c'est une chance que tu as.

- Merci Malfoy.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor avant de me lever pour aller en cours. Longue journée en vue...

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? me demanda Marcus

J'étais assis contre un arbre, près du lac. Seul effectivement. Et il avait réussi à me retrouver : il avait un don, vraiment. Ou alors c'était ça la magie des liens du sang.

- J'ai besoin de m'éloigner des autres, soupirai-je. Pour réfléchir, pour m'échapper.

Il sourit tristement et s'assit à côté de moi :

- Ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie ?

- Non, au contraire. Je veux que tu restes.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui :

- Si tu veux parler, dis-moi tout, je ne t'interromprais pas.

Je hochai la tête et déglutis :

- Je... Je... Tu te souviens d'Hermione Granger ? On était amis... Ou du moins je croyais. En réalité, il semblerait que je n'ai été pour elle qu'un moyen de ne pas rester complètement seule avant d'avoir pu obtenir sa place auprès de Potter. Elle s'est servie de moi et j'ai été naïf de croire que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait à moi. Parce que... Parce que moi je tenais à elle, tu sais ? Je n'en peux plus d'avoir le cœur qui se brise, Marcus. Ça fait trop mal... Je n'arrive plus à respirer tellement ça fait mal...

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'épaule de mon frère et fermai les yeux :

- Apprends-moi à ne plus rien sentir. Montre-moi comment on devient froid, sans émotions.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas t'infliger ça.

- Mais j'ai trop mal, Marcus !

- C'est une mauvaise idée, Vasco. Tu vas te détruire de l'intérieur. Tu dois juste commencer à prendre du recul sur les gens que tu rencontres. Pas éliminer tes sentiments. Tu veux devenir comme Oncle James ?

- Non !

Il rit. Oncle James était la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse.

Je soupirai :

- Pourquoi tu es si fort et pas moi ?

- Je suis fort pour toi justement, Vasco. C'est pour te rattraper chaque fois que tu tombes, te relever chaque fois que tu trébuches, être la barrière entre toi et la douleur. J'essaye d'être fort pour t'épargner le plus gros de la souffrance.

Je souris faiblement :

- Je t'aime, grand frère...

- Moi aussi, Tête Blonde. Promets-moi de ne pas renoncer à ton humanité.

- Je te le jure...

Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête et me serra plus fort contre lui. Certes j'avais mal, mais Marcus était là pour m'empêcher de trop souffrir. Comment pouvais-je lui demander certaines choses ? Il faisait énormément pour moi, au point peut être que je ne le méritais plus.

- Je t'aime, Vasco. Plus que tout au monde.

.

- Oh oh ! Regardez qui voilà !

La voix de Malfoy me tira de ma transe. Je levai la tête pour voir les nouveaux élèves qui venaient d'arriver dans le couloir devant la salle de Potions. Potter, Weasley, Granger. Oh... Excellente occasion.

Malfoy me lança un regard entendu avant de rentrer dans la provocation des lionceaux :

- Alors ? Ça vous plaît la célébrité ?

Je ricanai :

- À ton avis ? À qui ça ne plaît pas ?

Granger me lança un regard choqué.

- Problème, Granger ? sifflai-je

Malfoy éclata de rire :

- Elle a un problème constant : elle a un balai à la place de la colonne vertébrale.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Rogue ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là.

Et en avant pour un cours très annonciateur d'humiliations. Mais pas pour moi.

.

- Tu veux que je montre à Granger qu'elle a fait l'erreur de sa vie ? demanda Éléanor

- Et comment ? soupira Lloyd. Tu lui fais un cours ? Remarque, elle n'aura pas eu le temps de l'apprendre par cœur avant.

Je souris :

- Merci, El' mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Ma cousine m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- C'est vrai que t'as juste à parler avec une fille pour rendre toutes les autres jalouses.

Je sentis mes joues brûler. Je rougissais... Génial, _très bien_ Vasco. Marcus éclata de rire :

- Douterais-tu de ton succès, Tête Blonde ?

- Oui, plutôt oui.

- Je te mets au défi alors, annonça Ivan. Tu vas voir n'importe quelle fille, et tu utilises ton charme naturel. Tu verras ce que tu verras. Défi relevé ?

Je soupirai :

- Défi relevé.

Je me levai. Par chance la Grande Salle était pleine de filles. Mais il m'en fallait une en particulier, qui soit assez proche de Granger pour qu'elle puisse me voir aussi.

Et bonne pioche, Vasco : deux d'un coup.

Assises juste à côté du trio de lionceaux, Patil et Brown discutaient avec animation. Je fis craquer mes doigts et traversai la salle pour les rejoindre.

- Hé ! les saluai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elles

Je leur offris mon sourire le plus sincère :

- Ça faisait un moment que je venais pas vous voir.

Brown se redressa vivement et replaça ses cheveux correctement tandis que Patil se recoiffa nerveusement en se rapprochant un peu de moi. Wow wow...

- On t'a manqué ? demanda Brown avec un sourire maladroitement charmeur

- Plutôt oui, ris-je

Elle devint écarlate et balbutia un _toi aussi ça tombe bien_ avant de chercher à avaler une gorgée d'eau.

Je risquai un regard en direction de Granger et constatai qu'elle m'avait remarqué. Je me tournai vers Patil :

- Vous êtes amies avec Granger ?

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Absolument pas non.

- Ah, je vois.

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ?

- Non, simple curiosité de ma part. Bon...

Je leur adressai un grand sourire :

- Je vais vous laisser reprendre votre conversation. J'ai dérangé un peu trop longtemps.

Sur ce, je me levai, les embrassai chacune sur une joue et rejoignis la table des Serpentard.

- Regain de confiance en soi en approche ? rit Cadogan

Je souris à l'intention de Marcus. Il me rendait heureux et fier. Heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui était prêt à tout donner pour moi, autant que j'étais disposé à tout donner pour lui. Et fier de porter son nom, fier qu'il soit mon frangin, fier d'être sa Tête Blonde.

Fier de pouvoir dire "Je suis Vasco, le frère cadet de Marcus Flint".

.

* * *

.

Youpi ! Ehm. J'adore écrire du point de vue de Vasco, il est trop chou... Par contre je tiens à vous avertir que j'adore Hermione en réalité, donc l'opinion qui va se développer sur elle ici n'est pas la mienne. Mais je vous rassure, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Autre chose : ce Draco/Drago vous convient-il ?

Ah et... Cette fic n'a qu'une seule fin précise : le dernier jour de la septième année de Vasco. Théoriquement, c'est là que j'y mettrai un point final.

Bon ben ^^ à bientôt !

ACSD

_**Et n'oubliez pas : Poll sur ma page !**_


	5. 5) 22 Décembre 1991 : Besoin d'une pause

Hey ! Décidément je n'arrête pas d'écrire cette histoire ^^ Il plait beaucoup notre petit Vasco.

Alors, alors... Par quoi je commence ? Ah oui :** Marcus/Hannah**. Apparemment, il y en aura donc **dernier appel** pour ceux qui ne veulent pas : c'est maintenant ou jamais pour exprimer votre opinion. Et au passage, est-ce que vous aimeriez d'autres pairings ? Je vous avertis : pas de Ron/Hermione ou de Harry/Hermione parce que je trouve ça trop prévisible...

_**RGR**_ (Réponse aux Guest Reviews) :

**Suna** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Effectivement, Hermione n'a pas été très sympa sur ce coup-là. Mais j'aime bien le personnage et la fic ne fait que commencer. Pour Marcus/Hannah, à part si je reçois une vague de protestations, il y en aura (mais plus tard). Re-merci et à bientôt !

**Mylene** : Hey ! J'ai l'impression de t'avoir convertie à Marcus Flint :) Non je plaisante ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer parce que Vasco est très très chou :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**5) 22 Décembre 1991 : Besoin d'une pause**_

Je grognai et frottai mes yeux. Je commençais à m'endormir sur les pages du livre de Potions et c'était mauvais signe. Apparemment, j'aurais dû penser à demander une potion de Sommeil à Ivan plutôt que de passer une nuit blanche. Je ne dormais plus depuis deux jours et je ne savais même pas expliquer le phénomène. Il y avait un immense vide et à la fois le chaos dans ma tête.

- Vasco ? Combien de temps tu dois laisser la mixture reposer ?

- Mmmm... Quinze minutes... marmonnai-je en relevant la tête

- Tu veux arrêter ? me proposa Éléanor

Ma cousine avait pris sur elle de m'aider à réviser mon cours de Potions au cas où Rogue décide de nous interroger au retour des vacances de Noël. Les vacances... Plus que quatre heures...

- Non... protestai-je. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne tiens plus debout. Allez, viens ici.

Je me levai du canapé sur lequel j'étais assis et allai m'installer sur les genoux de ma cousine. El' m'entoura de ses bras et me colla fort à elle, comme pour me réchauffer et me rassurer en même temps. Je fermai les yeux même si le sommeil n'avait pas l'intention de s'emparer de moi.

Éléanor sentait la menthe. C'était une de ces odeurs familières qui me donnaient l'illusion d'être revenu cinq ans en arrière, à la maison, à Noël avec toute ma famille. El' m'embrassa sur la joue, me faisant ouvrir les yeux, et sourit :

- Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi adorable...

Je ris :

- Dixit une Serpentard.

- Oh allez... Tu fais craquer tout le monde. Même Ivan, Cadogan et Dylan deviennent des vrais Pouffsouffle quand tu es là.

- C'est mal ?

- Non. Enfin, oui si tu t'appelles Malfoy ou Nott et que tu baisses ta garde rien qu'en voyant une personne.

Je ris à nouveau :

- Malfoy et Nott, baisser leur garde ? On peut toujours rêver.

- Si tu y arrives, je t'achète un hibou pour toi tout seul.

Je cachai mon sourire dans son épaule.

- Allez, petit blondinet, on devrait aller réveiller ton frère.

- Bonne chance...

- En réalité, je comptais sur toi pour le faire. Au moins, il ne te massacrera pas.

- Marcus n'est pas comme ça, ris-je mais me levai quand même

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des garçons et plus particulièrement le lit de mon frangin.

Il était incroyable quand il dormait. Son visage était étonnamment paisible et détendu, privé de toute imperfection. Ses mèches brunes partaient dans tous les sens et il avait une joue écrasée sur l'oreiller.

Je grimpai sur le lit et secouai l'épaule de Marcus :

- Oh hé... murmurai-je à son oreille. C'est l'heure de te réveiller...

Il grogna imperceptiblement.

- C'est Vasco, ajoutai-je

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa vivement, manquant de cogner sa tête contre la mienne. Je ris doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Les yeux verts de mon frère s'adoucirent en me voyant et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres :

- Coucou petit ange... murmura-t-il en me caressant les cheveux

- C'est cinq heures du matin, l'informai-je

- Hein ? Oh bon... Si tu es réveillé.

Peut être qu'El' avait raison en fin de compte... Il aurait hurlé sur quiconque l'aurait réveillé à cinq heures du matin. Sauf moi. Une bouffée de fierté m'arracha un sourire : je n'étais pas seulement le petit frère de Marcus, j'étais comme un sorte de favori. J'avais l'exclusivité de son affection.

La réalisation me rendait si heureux que je lui sautai au cou et le serrai le plus fort que je pouvais, l'espace de quelques secondes avant de le relâcher.

- En quel honneur ai-je eu droit à un si vif élan d'affection ? sourit-il

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime.

Il éclata d'un rire discret et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Ensuite il me fit signe qu'on pouvait sortir. Je sautai du lit et m'empressai de le rejoindre. Nous allâmes nous assoir à côté d'Eleanor sur les canapés de la salle commune.

- Toutes les valises sont bouclées ? demanda notre cousine

- Affirmatif, répondit Marcus en la décoiffant

Elle poussa un cri de protestation, qui m'arracha un de mes rires qui faisait taire tout le monde dans la pièce, pour me regarder avec un sourire attendri. Il allait falloir que je m'admette que c'était moi qui provoquait ces élans de sympathie involontaires chez les gens.

- Alors, petit ange ? me demanda Marcus. Content de rentrer un peu à la maison ?

- Oui ! m'exclamai-je. Tu crois que je pourrais revoir Annouchka ?

- Ils ont des vacances de Noël à Beaux-bâtons ? Pas sûr...

Annouchka était une fille de mon âge avec qui j'avais grandi. On était liés par le sang d'assez loin. Elle était quelque chose comme la petite-fille d'un cousin de second degré de mon père. Oui, c'était loin, effectivement. Elle avait été envoyée à Beaux-bâtons pour une raison que j'avais oubliée. Elle aurait pu m'aider à comprendre le comportement d'Hermione... J'allais me rabattre sur ma mère.

.

- Wouh ! s'exclama Cadogan. Dans deux heures on part enfin de ce trou !

Je ris. Il s'était attiré le regard de la moitié de la table des Serpentard rien qu'au premier mot. Les jumeaux étaient très drôles, à mon avis, même si leur personnalité se résumait bien en : manipulateurs, imprévisibles, mesquins et dangereux.

Au moins ils étaient drôles.

Lloyd était plus... Plus discret, plus froid, moins dominant. Mais il n'en était pas moins dangereux et perfide quand il s'y mettait aussi. Éléanor était championne en manipulation de garçons ou en brisement de cœurs.

Marcus avait une réputation déjà construite aux yeux de tous le château. C'était le mauvais, le tricheur, l'impitoyable vipère. Ça me rendait triste parce que je voyais toujours une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux quand il avait fini de se disputer avec un Gryffondor. Il ne parlait jamais de cette blessure qu'il taisait au fond de lui et dont j'étais apparemment le seul à soupçonner l'existence. J'allais profiter des vacances pour l'obliger à vider son sac. De gré ou de force.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Hermione Granger qui traînait ses bagages derrière elle. Je la suivis du regard en espérant qu'elle me voie mais elle se précipita encore une fois vers ses deux acolytes, qui eux allaient rester au château. Ils se mirent à discuter avec sérieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupçonner qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.

Après tout, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

Je tournai la tête vers Malfoy à côté de moi, qui rabaissait Goyle devant le reste de sa clique. Il me vit et se désintéressa immédiatement de ses petits chiens :

- Tiens, Flint... Tu as une de ces têtes.

- Hein ?

- On dirait un cadavre animé.

- Très joyeux, Malfoy, félicitations.

- Contrairement à toi, ma réputation ne demande pas à ce que je sois joyeux.

- Mais je parie que j'arrive à mettre plus de gens dans ma poche que toi.

Il grogna. Il savait que c'était vrai mais ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous menace de mort.

- Les gens ont surtout peur de ton frère, siffla Zabini. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête s'ils osent de toucher, et même s'ils sont dans les gradins.

- Un problème, Zabini ? m'énervai-je. Un Cognard dans la tête, ça te dit comme cadeau de Noël ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. J'eus un ricanement :

- Je vais te prouver qu'on doit réfléchir avant de parler. Marcus !

Mon frère tourna la tête vers moi. Je vis Zabini se raidir.

- Yup ? fit mon frère

- Ce cher Zabini vient à peine de m'insulter.

- C'est faux ! protesta l'intéressé

Marcus me fit comprendre dans son regard qu'il savait où je voulais en venir, et il se leva pour s'approcher de Zabini et de lui serrer la peau du cou :

- Tu disais, Zabini ? siffla-t-il. Tu as donc insulté mon frère ?

- Non, non, non... protesta-t-il en tentant de cacher combien ça faisait mal

- J'espère bien que non. Si je t'entends la prochaine fois, sois sûr que tu perds la partie de ton corps à laquelle tu tiens le plus.

Il relâcha mon camarade non sans lui avoir plongé la tête dans son assiette auparavant. Il s'assit à sa place et repris sa conversation avec Lloyd comme si de rien était.

Malfoy me lança un de ses sourires satisfaits alors que Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle reculaient légèrement pour s'éloigner des frères Flint.

- Ça c'était pour ceux qui pensent que je n'ai rien à faire à Serpentard.

Malfoy eut un rictus narquois :

- Si j'avais mes doutes, merci de me les avoir enlevés.

- C'était un plaisir, Malfoy.

Je terminai le contenu de mon assiette et fis craquer mes doigts.

- Hé, rit Éléanor. On dirait que tu te prépares à aller tuer quelqu'un.

- Si tu nous libérais de Potter, ce serait bien, plaisanta Nott

Je ris :

- Mais il survivrait ! Tu sais bien qu'il est _invincible_...

Tous mes camarades autour de moi, et la clique de Marcus aussi éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais et moqueur. Potter et Weasley étaient des blagues vivantes au sein de ma maison. Et Granger depuis peu aussi. Malfoy croyait dur comme fer à la classifications des sangs, contrairement à ce qu'on m'avait enseigné à la maison.

Mais je ne prenais jamais part aux moqueries sur Hermione. Parce que malgré la douleur de la trahison, je n'étais pas mauvais au point de chercher à décharger ma frustration dans son dos. Oui j'étais un Serpentard un peu particulier.

.

Je m'affalai sur la banquette du train en soupirant de soulagement. J'étais affreusement fatigué mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux plus de deux secondes. Marcus rit en me voyant prendre toute la place sur la banquette et déposa sa cape sur le siège en face :

- Je vais chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- N'importe quoi de sucré... soupirai-je. Ou d'acide.

Il rit encore une fois et sortit du compartiment. Je m'assis correctement et regardai le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Je quittais enfin le château pour un moment, je laissais au fond du tableau les masques et les secrets, l'espace des vacances.

J'entendis frapper à la porte du compartiment. Je levai la tête et me raidis. Tignasse brune, yeux marrons suppliants... Reconnaissable entre mille.

Hermione Granger.

Je restai immobile à la fixer, sans savoir si je devais ouvrir la porte ou pas. Je finis par me lever contre mon gré pour l'autoriser à entrer.

J'ouvris et nous restâmes plantés l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence gêné.

- Entre, réussis-je à dire d'une voix cassée

Elle opina et s'assit sur le siège occupé par la cape de Marcus. Je restai debout, peu préparé à la situation. Je croyais qu'elle n'allait plus jamais venir me voir, ce qui impliquait donc que je n'avais pas préparé de discours.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber à ma place, me prenant la tête entre les mains :

- Tu as décidé de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ? murmurai-je en espérant qu'elle m'entendrait malgré les tremblements dans la voix

- Je suis désolée... l'entendis-je dire. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le vivre comme ça.

Je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard amer et blessé. J'étais littéralement au bord des larmes :

- Ah oui ? fis-je dans un souffle

La voix était trop instable pour que je puisse m'exprimer à voix haute :

- Mais dis-moi Granger, est-ce que tu as pensé un jour que je pouvais avoir un cœur aussi ?

Elle baissa la tête :

- Je... Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question...

- Je... Je ne sais pas, Vasco, je ne sais pas.

- Ne m'appelle pas Vasco ! gémis-je en reprenant ma tête entre mes mains

- Je... Excuse-moi.

Je plantai mon regard brillant de larmes dans le sien confus et embarrassé :

- Et pourquoi ? Hein, Granger, pourquoi je devrais t'excuser ?

Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Etonnant en la connaissant.

Je me levai et fis face à la fenêtre, laissant le silence régner le temps de regagner maîtrise de ma voix. Une fois capable de parler normalement je me tournai vers Granger :

- Je suis un Serpentard. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'on a des sentiments aussi. Pour avoir côtoyé les gens de ma maison pendant un trimestre, je peux témoigner qu'ils en ont tous mais ils les cachent derrière les masques qu'ils ont appris à porter depuis qu'ils sont petits. Crois-moi ou pas, mais mon frère est la personne la plus aimante qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer. Plus que toi.

Je vis combien ces mots la blessaient, mais c'était la vérité :

- C'est quelqu'un de sincère, ou du moins avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, il a tenu toutes ses promesses et il m'a prouvé plus d'un millions de fois qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. Alors que toi tu m'as laissé tomber dès que Weasley et Potter t'ont acceptée dans leur cercle privé.

- Vasco...

- Ne m'appelle pas Vasco, Granger. Vasco c'est pour mes amis, pour ceux à qui je suis lié par affection mutuelle. Dans ton cas l'affection n'était pas mutuelle. Moi je tenais à toi. Je tenais vraiment à toi, Granger, plus que tu n'imagines. Mais regarde ce que tu m'as fait... Si je pouvais je te montrerais mon cœur. Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous les morceaux. Tu dois en avoir quelques uns avec toi.

Elle se leva et fit pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je reculai :

- Désolé... dis-je en laissant ma voix se briser. Désolé, Granger mais je ne peux pas t'accorder de deuxième chance. Je sais pertinemment que maintenant que tu fais partie de ta nouvelle clique, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Mais je suis venue pour réparer mon erreur !

- Non, Granger. Celui qui a fait la première erreur, c'est moi. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance et j'ai eu tort. Alors pour une fois, ne vient pas corriger mes fautes.

- On peut toujours se voir en cachette ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas honte d'être un Serpentard ni de voir des gens d'autres maisons. Je discute bien avec des Gryffondor. Personne ne me pose de questions, ni à eux. Si tu as honte d'être vue avec moi, et bien va seulement voir ailleurs. Tu as réussi ça très bien ces deux derniers mois.

- Vasc-Flint, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Je lui indiquai la porte :

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me voies pleurer.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du compartiment. Avant de disparaître, elle se retourna :

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Je lui tournai le dos :

- Je ne sais pas.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

.

Marcus entra quelques instants après de départ de Granger :

- Je ne suis pas entré avant parce que j'ai vu que tu étais en pleine discussion.

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire. Il me tendit à manger mais je me contentai de tout poser à côté de moi. Marcus se mordit la lèvre :

- Je le vois, tu sais...

- Quoi ? murmurai-je

- Que tu veux pleurer.

Je baissai la tête :

- Je peux ?

Il se précipita à mes côtés et le serra très très fort contre lui :

- Tu n'as pas à te poser la question.

Je fermai les yeux et deux larmes chaudes perlèrent sur mes joues pour terminer leur course sur l'épaule de mon frère.

- J'ai mal, Marcus... chuchotai-je en maîtrisant les sanglots qui me coupaient la respiration

- Parle-moi et je combattrai ta douleur.

- Est-ce que...

Un sanglot me coupa, suivit par un deuxième et encore un autre :

- Est-ce que je te fais honte ?

- Non, Vasco. Je veux hurler à n'importe quel moment que c'est toi mon frère et que je t'aime.

Je serrai ses vêtements entre mes poings pour me retenir d'éclater en sanglots :

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je fais trop honte pour qu'on avoue être ami avec moi ?

- Vasco, ils ne sont pas capables de voir au-delà des couleurs de ta maison. Leurs préjugés les empêchent de réaliser que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que tous les Gryffondor réunis. Tu as du courage parce que tu affrontes les apparences tous les jours, tu te bats pour que les autres voient ton sourire. Tu ne dois pas te rendre parce que quelques idiots refusent d'abandonner leurs idées reçues.

Mon corps entier fut agité d'un violent spasme.

- Vasco... Sois fier de brandir ton identité. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi même.

J'étais au bord de l'explosion, ne n'allais plus résister longtemps.

- Vas-y... murmura tendrement Marcus. Laisse-toi aller cette fois. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

J'explosai en larmes. Mes sanglots étaient si violents que j'avais mal à la poitrine et que mes poumons voulaient se déchirer. Ma souffrance devenait liquide et inondait mes joues. Je sentis mon corps se soulever du siège. Marcus s'était levé en me portant.

Il attendit patiemment que j'aie versé toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de parler à nouveau :

- Ça va mieux ?

Je reniflai et essuyai mon visage :

- Oui... Merci.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Wow wow wow ! Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- On va chercher Granger.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Si. Il faut que je lui dise ma façon de penser.

- Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée ! Abandon de la mission !

- Allez, tête brûlée.

Vu que je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger de là où je me tenais, je me détendis et laissai les dernières larmes silencieuses baigner mon visage.

Je ne sentais pas le regard des gens qu'on croisait dans les couloirs du train. C'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Je les voyais mais mon regard les traversait, comme s'ils étaient transparents. Je voulais lâcher prise, me laisser tomber. Marcus m'avait encore une fois rattrapé avant que je ne glisse au fond du gouffre. Il était ma dernière attache entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Drôle... Tous l'associaient à l'obscurité mais il se battait corps et âme pour m'arracher à mon côté sombre.

J'entendis la voix imperceptible d'Eleanor. J'avais l'impression d'être sous l'eau, je voyais les bouches bouger mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Vasco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Marcus ?

- Je vais chercher Granger, tu veux venir ?

- Oui !

Je vis ma cousine m'attraper la main et planter ses yeux inquiets dans les miens. Je soutins son regard sans bouger un muscle. Je n'en avais même plus la force.

Nous nous remîmes en marche. En peu de temps, nous arrivâmes jusqu'à un compartiment occupé par quatre Gryffondor. Ils sursautèrent quand Marcus ouvrit sèchement leur porte.

- Ce compartiment est occupé ! protesta Finnigan

Puis il me remarqua, complètement vide sur l'épaule de mon frère, et se tut.

Marcus me posa sur la banquette à côté du lionceau avec qui je m'entendais bien. Au contact avec le siège, je me laissais tomber à la renverse et fermai les yeux. Éléanor m'attrapa la tête avant que je ne me cogne contre le mur.

- Je peux te parler, Granger ? lâcha la voix pleine de colère de mon frère

Aucune réponse ne vint. La main de ma cousine était le seul élément qui me prouvait que je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

- Merlin, je me moque de tes petits airs d'innocente, si tu t'approches encore une fois de mon frère, je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper.

- Je me suis déjà excusée, murmura faiblement Granger

- Ah oui ? siffla Éléanor. Alors comment tu expliques que je l'ai trouvé dans cet état ?

- Je...

- Ecoute, Granger, on s'en moque de toi. Ce qu'on veut nous c'est que Vasco sorte la tête de l'eau. Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de ravaler tes excuses et de ne plus t'approcher de lui. On n'a pas envie de lui voir perdre goût à la vie parce que tu l'as fait sentir comme un moins-que-rien, qui te faisait honte. Compris ?

- Tu te rends compte, El', que tu viens à peine de me voler ma place ?

- Désolée, Marcus. Je te revaudrai ça.

- En attendant, Granger, réfléchis bien comme tu sais si bien faire apparemment. Parce que si Vasco pleure une fois de plus à cause de toi, même Potter et Weasley ne pourront pas te protéger de moi.

Je sentis mon corps être soulevé. Mais j'étais une poupée de chiffon vide de force. Je voulais dormir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

.

- On est arrivés, me signala El'

Je levai la tête des genoux de Marcus et regardai par la fenêtre. Nous étions à la gare de King´s Cross. Enfin !

Je me redressai vivement et fis un bond de joie. Marcus éclata de rire et repris sa cape :

- Allez blondinet, allons récupérer les bagages.

Je sortis précipitamment du compartiment, tenant la main de ma cousine qui m'empêchait de m'enfuir trop vite, et me dirigeai vers ma malle.

Marcus prit la sienne et porta aussi celle d'El qui protesta, même si elle n'en était pas mécontente en réalité.

Je fis pour me diriger vers la sortie mais me retrouvai nez à nez avec Malfoy :

- Oh ! soupirai-je en le reconnaissant

- Tu bouges trop vite, Flint... commenta-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin

- Sans doute que oui.

Il prit sa malle et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers le quai. Une fois hors du train, je cherchai mes parents du regard. Un homme très grand, blond et au port très hautain se plaça devant moi et posa une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy :

- Bien arrivé, Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, le salua poliment Marcus en me flanquant

Le père de mon camarade esquissa un sourire de convenance :

- Ravi de vous revoir, Marcus Flint.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon frère cadet, Vasco. Il est en première année avec Draco à Serpentard.

Le regard de cette emblème de ma maison se posa sur moi et je me sentis obligé de lever la tête, vu qu'il faisait au moins cinquante centimètres de plus que moi. Il eut un sourire énigmatique :

- Vasco Flint...

- Honoré, Monsieur Malfoy, assurai-je en hochant la tête

- De même. J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de vous revoir. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, Draco et moi allons rentrer.

Marcus hocha la tête et m'attira contre lui alors que les Malfoy s'éloignaient.

- Tel père, tel fils... commentai-je

Éléanor rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je vis ma mère à ce moment-là : reconnaissable entre mille à sa chevelure bouclée du même blond que moi. Mon père, au contraire, était une version plus âgée de Marcus.

Je courus me jeter dans les bras de ma mère, qui fut agréablement surprise de mon élan d'affection inattendu.

- Je vois qu'il y a un blondinet content d'être rentré.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, puis Marcus et enfin Éléanor.

- Papa n'est pas là ? demandai-je

- Il a eu un contre-temps au travail. Il sera à la maison seulement à partir de quinze heures. Il y a eu des... Fâcheuses histoires.

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air de soupçonner la nature de ces histoires.

Et j'avais l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

.

- Mon lit ! m'exclamai-je en me précipitant dessus

Marcus éclata de rire derrière moi.

- Mon meilleur ami, mon seul amour, continuai-je. Oh tu m'as manqué !

- Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

Je me relevai :

- Non ! ris-je. Jamais plus que toi.

Mon frère sourit et s'assit à côté de moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je sentais venir le moment de lui faire avouer deux trois choses :

- Tu sais ce que Papa a à traiter au Ministère ?

Il soupira :

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ?

- Non.

- Quelqu'un cherche quelque chose de très précieux et a essayé de le voler mais s'est planté parce qu'il est caché ailleurs. Papa doit sans doute être chargé de pister le criminel.

- Oh...

J'étais très soulagé de l'honnêteté de mon frère. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de me mentir :

- Marcus...

- Oui, petit ange ?

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tes problèmes ?

- Parce que tu as déjà à porter les tiens et que j'essaye d'en alléger le poids.

- Si je te le demandais, tu m'en parlerais ?

- Oui.

- Alors parle-moi de toi.

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le front :

- Je commence par quoi ?

- Ça te fait quoi ta réputation ? Comment tu vis les insultes tacites et non ?

Il s'allongea et regarda au plafond :

- En vérité, je le vis très mal mais je suis assez doué pour montrer le contraire.

Il eut un rire sans joie :

- J'aimerais avoir la même joie de vivre que toi. J'aimerais être capable de me faire aimer. Mais ça ne colle pas avec mon personnage. Je suis censé être un hypocrite, un tricheur, un garçon du mal... Un Serpentard de la vision populaire.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes d'être moi-même alors que tu n'y arrives pas toi-même ?

- Justement parce que je ne veux pas que tu vives aussi mal que moi.

- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'être un peu plus mon Marcus ?

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien mais j'ai des canons à suivre.

- Juste un jour. Juste un jour, n'importe lequel. Le jour de mon anniversaire ! Sois toi. Ce sera mon cadeau.

Il sourit :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux.

- Si ! Pour moi, fais-le pour moi.

- Marché conclu.

- Yup ! Dis... Est-ce que tu as à reparlé à Aurora depuis la rentrée ?

- Non. Non. Non. On s'est croisés occasionnellement mais pas parlé. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

- Tu as quand même rompu avec un des meilleurs partis à cause de moi.

- Entre toi et n'importe quelle autre fille, je choisirai toujours toi.

Je souris faiblement :

- Tu veux que je t'avoues quelque chose?

- Dis-moi.

- Tu es ma plus forte raison de continuer à avancer. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de me sortir la tête l'eau à chaque fois. J'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi en arrivant à Poudlard. Et c'est le contraire qui est arrivé.

- Je m'en suis voulu à mort de t'avoir laissé derrière quand j'étais avec Aurora. Je me suis promis, et aussi aux parents, de t'empêcher de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas bien réussi.

- Marcus...

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas échoué.

- Tu souffres quand même.

- Mais tu es là. Et ça suffit pour me dire qu'il y aura un lendemain. Je suis fier que tu sois mon frère. Je veux hurler sur les toits que je suis Vasco Flint et que mon frère est le garçon le plus génial de cet univers.

Il éclata de rire.

- Et je veux aussi dormir, dis-je en bâillant

* * *

Tadaam !

Ehm... Alors ? Verdict ? Vasco chou ou pas chou ? En tout cas, j'adore écrire sur les frères Flint...

Dernière piqûre de rappel : Marcus/Hannah, ceux qui sont contre, manifestez-vous. Et ceux qui aimeraient un couple particulier ou des couples particuliers dans cette fic (n'importe lesquels sauf ceux cités plus haut), je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous entendre :)

À bientôt

ACSD


	6. 6) Janvier 1992 : Serpentard

Hey ! Je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre pour Brotherly Secrets alors j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de le faire. Par contre, je n'ai pas la même avance que pour Torn. J'ai fini le chapitre 8 et je publie le 6 (alors que pour Torn je viens de publier le 7 et j'ai fini d'écrire le 11). Donc j'attendrai d'être au moins à 9 ou 10 pour publier le chapitre 7 (qui est extrêmement long au passage).

En tout cas je suis assez contente de constater que BS a pas mal de succès malgré ce que je croyais. Ecrire avec un personnage secondaire et un OC c'est un peu risqué si l'auteur veut se connaître. Mais vu que ce n'est pas mon but, ce n'est pas grave. Moi je veux juste explorer tous les recoins que Queen JKR nous a laissés.

Donc voilà pour l'intro. Allons-y.

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Pour ce qui est de la solidarité trop forte en Vasco et Marcus, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre en réalité, tu verras :) Moi aussi j'adore les DraMione et d'ailleurs je pensais en inclure ici sauf si protestation. Et même si j'ai pensé à Ginny, Luna et Astoria (mais c'est un an encore après je crois), il n'y aura pas de AG/DM c'est hors de question pour moi aussi. C'est Vasco qui sera dur à caser ^^ Oh il a sept ans pour sortir avec des filles encore :) Ils sont encore jeunes nos petits personnages :) En tout cas merci des suggestions, je réfléchirai à ça en espérant en recevoir d'autres. Merci encore pour tout et bonne lecture ;)

Bonn lecture !

_**6) Janvier 1992 : Serpentard**_

- Vasco ! Je t'en prie !

- Non ! hurlai-je à m'en arracher les poumons. Non !

- C'est un miroir !

- Oui mais écoute pour une fois : je ne veux pas regarder dans ce miroir !

Je me dégageai de la poigne de ma mère et entrai dans le couloir. Marcus m'attrapa avant que je m'enferme dans un compartiment.

- Vasco...

- Je ne veux pas parler ! Je ne veux pas parler !

- Alors ne parle pas. Mais s'il te plaît, écoute.

Je me calmai subitement et levai la tête vers lui. Il soupira, ouvrit le compartiment le plus proche et s'y engouffra, me faisant signe de le suivre. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre et il prit la parole :

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, je ne t'y forcerai pas. Mais Vasco, rappelle-toi tout le temps d'une chose : je suis là et je ne partirai pas. Je serai ton épaule sur laquelle pleurer et toujours à disposition pour toi. Sache-le d'accord.

J'opinai sans enthousiasme.

- Vasco... Je suis vraiment très désolé de ne pas être le meilleur frère du monde mais...

- Tu es le meilleur frère du monde, le coupai-je

- Si je l'étais tu serais plus heureux.

- Tu ne peux pas porter les malheurs de deux personnes sur ton dos, seul.

- Pour toi je le fais.

J'esquissai tout de même un sourire :

- Je suis désolé, Marcus. Tu fais tout ça pour moi et au final je ne te traite pas comme tu mérites.

Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une ombre triste :

- Je ne crois pas mériter grand chose.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ferai tout pour te prouver le contraire et t'obliger à admettre que tu vaux plus que ce qu'on veut te laisser croire.

- Dans ce cas, de mon côté je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu acceptes enfin de regarder ton reflet dans un miroir.

- Marché conclu !

Je lui sautai au cou et me sentis brusquement de retour chez moi.

.

- Malfoy ! Flint ! brailla Flitwick. Si je vous vois encore discuter, je serai obligé de vous séparer.

Mon camarade étouffa discrètement un ricanement et attendit que le professeur se soit retourné pour reprendre la conversation :

- Apparemment, ces gens savent que c'est ici que se cache ce qu'ils cherchent. C'est drôle, tu ne crois pas ? Potter et ses chiens-chiens, leurs escapades nocturnes...

- Mais tu sais au moins ce qui se cache à l'école ?

- Mon père me l'a dit.

Je haussai un sourcil pour l'encourager à continuer. Il fit une pause théâtrale avant de souffler d'une voix exagérément sombre :

- La Pierre Philosophale...

Je retins un ricanement :

- Pour l'immortalité ?

- Exactement.

- Ces choses-là ont un prix. Vivre pour toujours ça se paye cher.

- Mais avoue que ce serait bien.

- Seulement si ceux à qui tu tiens le sont aussi. Je te fais un exemple : la vie éternelle sans Marcus et Éléanor, je n'y pense même pas.

Il hocha la tête :

- Mais on aurait un avantage sur Potter.

- On en a déjà assez.

- Nous n'avons pas sa réputation.

- Mais on en a pas besoin de l'autre côté. Attends quelques années et tu verras, c'est lui qui nous enviera. On a une famille solide, un entourage fiable et quand les filles se mettront à courir après les garçons, tu crois que c'est Potter qu'elles vont chercher ?

- Non, effectivement. Sauf si elles s'intéressent à sa réputation.

- Réfléchis : c'est le Survivant, celui qui a tué Voldemort... D'accord on a compris. Mais concrètement ? C'était un bébé. En quoi ça peut lui servir dans sa vie sociale ? Ses amis seront des lèche-bottes ou des opportunistes. La preuve : Weasley et Granger.

Un sourire perfide et satisfait étira les lèvres de Malfoy :

- J'aime entendre que les héros se bercent d'illusions.

Je ris discrètement et m'assurai que Flitwick ne faisait pas attention à nous. Apparemment non, bonne chose.

- Après les cours, tu fais quelque chose ? chuchota Malfoy

- Je vais rejoindre mon frère et sa clique. Marcus et Dylan Lloyd ont entraînement, les autres viennent dans les gradins.

- Mais il n'y a pas les Gryffonfor aujourd'hui ?

- Et alors ?

- C'est ça que je voulais entendre.

- Tu voudrais venir ?

- Il y aura ta cousine ?

- Oui.

- Je viens.

Je tiquai et fronçai les sourcils :

- Tu t'intéresses à Éléanor ?

- Non.

Je secouai la tête. On allait bien voir ça.

.

Malfoy et moi arrivâmes en courant aux gradins du stade de Quidditch. De nombreux Serpentard étaient déjà sur les lieux, notamment les jumeaux Cadogan et Ivan, avec El.

- Et voilà les princes de la maison ! plaisanta ma cousine en nous voyant. Alors, la reprise ?

- Bien, répondis-je simplement. Un avertissement de Flitwick pour Malfoy.

L'intéressé grogna :

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'en as pas eu ?

- Les Professeurs m'aiment, Malfoy...

Cadogan éclata de rire :

- Tout le monde t'aime !

Un groupe de Gryffondor de première année de retourna vers nous. Parmi eux Granger et Weasley nous lancèrent leurs regards venimeux.

- Ou pas, constatai-je

Ma cousine eut un rictus perfide :

- Alors les gamins ? leur lança-t-elle. Toujours aussi courageux ou vous vous cachez dans votre trou quand on parle de vol à Gringotts ?

Les jumeaux rirent alors que les deux chiens de Potter se regardèrent, alarmés. Alors Malfoy avait raison : il y avait un lien entre leurs sorties illégales et la pierre d'immortalité. Pauvres idiots...

Éléanor se leva et lança un un mouchoir en tissu usagé dans les cheveux de Granger :

- Oups, fit-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas abîmer tes _splendides_ cheveux !

Malgré moi, j'éclatai de rire avec les autres. Je récoltai le regard mauvais de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

- Alors ? continua El pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Vous plaisez à des gens où ils ont tellement pitié de vous qu'ils vous supportent pour ne pas vous ridiculiser encore plus ? Parce que entre Weasley-Chien-chien et Granger l'hypocrite, il n'y a pas de quoi voir.

Elle allait bientôt obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Granger, je t'ai parlé du périmètre de sécurité ? Si tu t'approches à moins d'une certaine distance de Vasco, Marcus t'éclate contre un mur. La limite dépend de mon humeur... Ou de celle de Vasco.

- De quoi elle parle ? demanda Lavande Brown

El me lança un regard entendu. Je souris et me levai. Je fis signe à Brown de s'approcher de moi. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse de me contenter.

Je passai mon bras autour de son épaule et affichai mon air profondément triste. Je m'en voulais un peu de faire ça comme ça mais après tout... Œil pour œil et dent pour dent.

- Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai des sentiments ? demandai-je doucement à Brown

Son regard s'alluma subitement :

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

Je souris, sincèrement content qu'elle dise ça :

- Malheureusement même des clairvoyants -et des personnes dont l'intelligence n'est plus à prouver- pensent le contraire et... Et se permettent de m'utiliser pour leurs intérêts. Au bout du compte, c'est moi qui souffre.

- Je ne t'ai pas utilisé ! lâcha Granger un peu trop vite

Elle s'attira tous les regards. Hormis Weasley, tous les présents me portaient dans leur cœur, y compris Finnigan, Patil et Thomas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? me demanda Brown avec une amertume dirigée à sa camarade

Éléanor ricana :

- Mademoiselle n'avait pas d'amis.

- Et voulait Potter dans sa poche, ajouta Cadogan

- La célébrité, siffla son jumeau

- Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, continua ma cousine. Elle s'est rabattue sur une compagnie provisoire sûre : Vasco, celui qui ne cherche que l'amour dans ce monde dur. Mais quand Potter la laisse enfin entrer dans sa clique, Vasco n'existe plus et n'a jamais existé.

Je soupirai et chuchotai tristement à Brown :

- J'ai l'impression d'être un imbécile...

- Mais non !

Tous les Gryffondor regardaient Granger comme si elle venait d'étrangler un elfe.

- C'est de la spéculation... siffla Weasley

Je lui lançai mon regard mauvais. J'étais peut être un Serpentard étrange, mais j'en étais un quand même :

- Ah oui ? Même si Granger a l'air d'une oie blanche coincée, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle l'est.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche si venimeux et spontanés qu'ils ne semblaient pas m'appartenir. Granger avait la bouche ouverte, ballante. J'avais promis à mon cœur que je ne serais pas entré dans ce cercle vicieux mais la colère que je ressentais envers moi-même était trop forte à l'instant. Je me détestais pour m'être attaché à elle et être tombé dans le piège.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à nous insulter comme ça ! s'écria le rouquin lèche-bottes

Il se leva et fit pour me frapper mais j'arrêtai son poing plus vite. Je bloquai son bras en clé et le repoussai. Il trébucha dans les gradins et atterrit sur Patil.

- Si ça ne te suffit, tu peux aussi goûter à El.

Ma cousine ricana :

- Avec plaisir.

Weasley la regarda comme si elle incarnait la dragoncelle.

- Peur de te faire battre par une fille, belette ? le provoqua Malfoy

Éléanor éclata de rire et s'approcha des Gryffondor avec la lenteur des félins. Elle leva sa main vers les cheveux roux de Weasley et les empoigna avec un air séducteur. Le gamin était paralysé et ses camarades avaient le souffle coupé, comme s'ils attendaient de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Avec un sourire mauvais, ma cousine bascula vers l'avant et dans un mouvement trop rapide et violent pour être analysé, elle envoya Weasley au sol. El savait se battre. Elle avait déjà écrasé les jumeaux, Lloyd et les batteurs de Serpentard. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que la plupart des garçons. Mais ça... Il fallait le savoir.

- Je te le laisse, dis-je à ma cousine en faisant volteface. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Sur ce, je m'en allai.

.

- Vasco ?

Je haussai les sourcils. Les vestiaires étaient vides : hormis mon frère, il n'y avait âme qui vive.

- Tu me cherchais, dit-il. Donc il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Face à face avec Granger et Weasley dans les gradins...

Il se raidit :

- Et il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je veux dire, tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Mais ça a abattu mon moral. Je voulais juste te trouver pour rester avec toi.

Il sourit et me tendit ses bras. Abandonnant les convenances, je m'y précipitai et me laissai envelopper par la chaleur de mon frère.

- Éléanor était avec toi ?

- Oui... Elle massacre la belette en ce moment.

- Ce gamin est une victime.

Je ris :

- On est d'accord.

- Ça va mieux avec Malfoy ?

Je haussai les épaules :

- Ça va. Il passe plus de temps avec moi. Mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il est fasciné par El. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ? Que si j'arrive à lui faire tomber son masque comme je fais avec tout le monde, elle m'offrira un hibou.

- Et tu as essayé ?

- Non, ça doit se faire tout seul.

- Personne ne te résiste, Vasco. Trop mignon pour ça.

J'éclatai de rire :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi... Je n'ai rien de spécial.

- Non mais tu t'es vu ?

- Je hais les miroirs.

- Vasco... Si tu daignais jeter un coup d'œil à ton reflet, tu n'aurais aucune raison de te plaindre. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Vasc'. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte...

Je souris tristement :

- Et toi tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et incroyable mais tu n'arrives pas à le voir.

- Tu le vois toi ?

- Oui...

- Et tu es le seul.

- Mais je suis ton frère. J'ai eu plus de temps que tout le monde de y observer et d'apprendre à décrypter ton regard.

Il rit et me serra contre lui :

- Je tiendrai ma promesse...

- Moi aussi.

.

- Oh Flint ! Je te parle !

Je relevai la tête de mon parchemin de Potions pour regarder Malfoy, entouré de sa clique à notre table dans la Grande Salle.

- Les devoirs peuvent attendre, plaida Nott

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Rogue, répliquai-je

Je remarquai qu'avec nous se trouvaient aussi des filles. Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis et Millicent Bulstrode : j'avais déjà parlé à chacune d'elle. Je connaissais plutôt bien Pansy même si elle était relativement discrète.

- Il faut que je te parle, Flint, chuchota Malfoy

- Ça tombe bien...

Je refermai mon livre de potions et pliai mon parchemin pour le ranger dans mon sac. Je me levai et attendis que Malfoy en fasse de même. Quand il se leva à son tour, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Alors ? fis-je quand nous fûmes enfin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes

- Tu te souviens des escapades de Potter ? La nuit ?

- Oui...

- Et bien je crois qu'il va bientôt recommencer.

- Et donc ?

- Je vais les dénoncer.

- Ne compte pas sur moi.

- Tu pourrais me couvrir... Au cas où.

- Oui mais entre moi et Potter, à part si c'est Rogue qui nous prend, c'est moi qui ramasse la punition. Je ne peux pas t'être utile là-dessus. Je l'aurais fait sinon.

- D'accord, mais tu me dois un service.

- Tu m'en dois des milliers. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te faire prendre. Fais juste gaffe à ne pas te faire prendre.

- À toi de parler.

Je me mordis la lèvre :

- C'est un peu plus compliqué...

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de nous. Comme il n'y avait personne, il m'attira dans un angle du couloir et chuchota :

- Tu peux y aller.

- Juste... Malfoy ? Est-ce que pour ça on pourrait baisser nos masques ?

Il resta immobile et inexpressif pendant un long instant. Puis il ferma les yeux et crispa son visage, qui peu à peu se mua. Son arrogance s'atténua de ses traits et il baissa le menton, son regard brillant moins d'orgueil également.

- Baisse le tien aussi, m'exhorta-t-il

Je laissai mon air de garçon toujours heureux s'envoler et la tristesse m'envahir :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si repoussant pour dégoûter les gens d'être mes amis ?

Il ouvrit des yeux énormes :

- Tu te moques de moi, là ? Qui est dégouté d'être ton ami ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas d'amis...

- Flint, la moitié de l'école de plierait en neuf pour que tu les appelles tes amis.

Je secouai la tête :

- Mais Malfoy, regarde ce qu'on a fait de moi...

- C'et Granger le nœud du problème ? J'aurais dû deviner ça plus tôt. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est juste une petite orgueilleuse coincée. Elle se prétend intelligente mais est incapable de cerner la nature complexe et fascinante des Serpentard.

- Malfoy...

- Quoi ?

- Apprends-moi à être un vrai Serpentard.

Sa voix s'adoucit tellement qu'elle en devint un murmure :

- Mais tu es un vrai Serpentard...

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes se mirent à poindre dans mes yeux :

- Si je l'étais...

- Tu l'es. Un Serpentard c'est quelqu'un de sensible, d'observateur, de mal assuré, d'obstiné, de talentueux, de prévoyant, de calculateur, d'intelligent, de perfectionniste... On est sélectifs dans nos amis, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est intolérants : c'est parce que notre confiance et notre amitié doivent se mériter. On sait bien parler, s'exprimer oralement et artistiquement. On est accrochés aux détails, on ne néglige rien. On cache ce qu'on ressent profondément parce qu'on ne veut pas montrer qu'on se sous-estime souvent mais on se moque du regard des autres dans les autres domaines. On aime avoir un travail excellent et on se battra toujours jusqu'au bout pour arriver à nos fins : par tous les moyens. En qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas là dedans ?

Je pesai silencieusement chaque qualité, chaque attribut qu'il avait énoncé. Je m'y reconnaissais oui.., sauf pour ce qui était de ne pas faire confiance trop tôt. J'avais dû l'apprendre à mes dépends.

- Pourtant... soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'appartenir à cette maison.

- Qui l'a dit ?

- Quelques Serpentard et des Gryffondor aussi. Je suis trop gentil pour être un Serpentard, trop amical, trop joyeux, trop tolérant...

Il éclata de rire :

- Trop, trop, trop... N'essaye rien pour leur faire changer d'avis. Si tu vois où je veux en venir, c'est qu'on appartient bien à la même maison.

Je fis une moue et réfléchis une fraction de seconde :

- Pour mieux les avoir. Ils ne s'attendent pas de moi que je puisse les "poignarder dans le dos".

- Bienvenue à Serpentard, Vasco Flint !

J'éclatai de rire et essuyai mes yeux humides.

- Ne doute pas de toi, Flint. Crois-moi...

- Tu peux m'appeler Vasco.

Il haussa les sourcils. Je souris pour m'expliquer :

- Tu as eu quatre mois pour me prouver que tu méritais ma confiance. Et je n'autorise que mes amis et proches à m'appeler Vasco.

Il eut un petit sourire faible :

- J'imagine que... Merci ?

- Mais de rien ! ris-je

- Tu... Tu... Si tu ne me trahis pas, tu as la mienne aussi.

Je me raidis et murmurai d'une voix faible :

- C'est vrai ?

Il opina lentement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire lui-même qu'il en serait arrivé là.

- Et si je t'appelle Draco c'est irrespectueux ? le charriai-je

Il eut le rire sarcastique que je voulais lui arracher :

- On verra ça plus tard.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Malfoy et moi nous retournâmes brusquement et fîmes face à McGonagall.

- Vous êtes deux élèves de Serpentard cachés dans un couloir désert... J'exige une explication.

Malfoy me lança un regard entendu. Je fis mon grand sourire habituel :

- On discutait seulement, Professeur. J'avais besoin de confier quelques choses à Malfoy. On ne faisait rien de mal.

Et c'était la vérité.

McGonagall esquissa un sourire attendri, comme si j'étais un petit enfant trop mignon :

- Dans ce cas... Ne faites pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Soyez dans la Grande Salle dans une demie-heure.

- Promis, Professeur !

Une fois la directrice de Gryffondor partie, Malfoy se retourna vers moi en soupirant :

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- Naturellement.

- Tu es beaucoup trop adorable pour être légal.

Et j'ouvris de grands yeux.

.

- Éléanor... chuchotai-je à ma cousine

Elle avala un bouchée de nourriture et se pencha vers moi pour me tendre son oreille.

- Malfoy a dit que j'étais trop adorable pour être légal.

Elle s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés de choc. Son regard passa plusieurs fois de moi à Malfoy a l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se stabiliser sur moi :

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Promis !

- Merlin qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait boire ?

Je ris :

- Rien du tout !

- Je crois que tu mérites ce hibou, vraiment.

Je souris :

- Tu sais... Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur une chose.

- Et laquelle ?

- Je suis un Serpentard, un vrai de vrai.

.

- Flint ! m'interpella une voix trop familière alors que je marchais seul dans le couloir vers les cachots

Je m'arrêtai et levai les yeux au ciel en me retournant lentement. Exaspéré pour cacher mon malaise, je toisai amèrement Granger :

- Tu n'as pas entendu Marcus et Éléanor quand ils parlaient de te faire la peau si tu t'approchais de moi ?

- Mais il ne sont pas là. Pour des gardes du corps, ils font le travail à moitié.

- Ne les insulte pas.

- Ce n'était pas une insulte.

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste... Te demander qu'est-ce qui t'a pris l'autre jour à l'entraînement.

Je haussai les sourcils :

- Rien de spécial.

- Ce n'est pas de toi de... De cracher sur les gens. C'est un comportement de Serpentard !

- De un : je suis un Serpentard. De deux : je ne crachais sur personne. De trois : je fais ce que je veux. De quatre : ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ron n'avait rien fait d'autre que me défendre contre les autres...

- Ah oui ? Et bien sache que _Ron_ n'est à mes yeux qu'un lèche-bottes pathétique. Tu peux l'excuser autant que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et puis je n'ai pas dit qu'il était responsable. C'est ma vie, il n'a rien à y faire.

- Mais pourquoi tu te fâches contre lui alors qu'il me défend ?

- Oh c'est ça... Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne te défends pas aussi... Mais Son Altesse m'excusera si je lui dis que je ne vis pas pour lui lécher les bottes. Regarde les choses en face, Granger : tu pouvais avoir mon amitié, tu avais ma confiance, mais tu as fait le choix de tout lancer aux braises.

Elle fit pour protester mais je la coupai :

- Le respect et la confiance d'un Serpentard vont à ceux qui la méritent vraiment. Si tu les as et que tu les perds, plus jamais tu ne les retrouveras. C'est la vérité, Granger.

- Depuis... Depuis quand tu raisonnes comme ça ?

- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? _Je suis un Serpentard_.

- Parce que tu l'as demandé au Choixpeau, pour ne pas entacher l'honneur de ta famille et être à la "hauteur" de ton frère.

Je reçus la phrase comme un coup de poing dans le peu d'estime qu'il me restait pour elle :

- C'est ça? m'étranglai-je. C'est ça que tu penses ? Tu te rends compte de combien d'erreurs tu as faites en une seule phrase, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

Le surnom la fit flancher, comme une insulte.

- Tu as des préjugés épouvantables sur ma maison. Le Choixpeau m'a mis de son propre gré à Serpentard et j'en suis fier. Il a vu jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Même si j'étais sceptique quant à sa décision, je me rends compte que c'est ici que j'appartiens. Ensuite : tu viens implicitement de traiter ma famille de conservateurs cruels avec leurs enfants, qui n'ont que sang et honneur comme mots à la bouche. C'est pire qu'une insulte envers mes parents. Ils ont leurs défauts comme les tiens, comme les Malfoy, comme tous, mais je les aime avec. Ils m'ont donné énormément plus que la vie et je leur dois même qui je suis. De trois : tu insultes mon frère tacitement et ça je ne le pardonne à personne. Tu veux bien comprendre que mon frère c'est tout pour moi ? Il est tout et il a tout ! Il est plus courageux que votre mythe de Gryffondor parce que tous les jours il supporte sa douleur et tous les coups de poignard mais en plus il se sacrifie pour prendre la plus grande partie des miens ! Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça ? Il est intelligent parce que sinon il ne serait pas capitaine de l'équipe. Il voit des détails cruciaux et sait exploiter les choses à son avantage. Il a des sentiments plus profonds que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer et c'est d'ailleurs la personne qui m'aime et que j'aime le plus au monde. C'est quelqu'un de doué, de juste et de passionné. Il a les qualités qu'on colle à toutes les maisons. Et tu sais pourquoi c'est à Serpentard qu'on l'a envoyé ? Parce que toutes ces choses que moi je vois, il n'arrive pas à se les attribuer. Il doute de lui et se sous-estime. Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui te dirai ça mais je suis son frère donc je peux dire que je le connais mieux que quiconque. Alors si tu te permets encore une fois de l'insulter, ça va mal finir je te le promets.

Et sur ce, je la laissai en plan.

.

- Vasco...

Je levai la tête de mon coussin et fis face à des yeux verts qui n'appartenaient qu'à une seule autre personne hormis moi :

- Marcus ! m'exclamai-je en souriant et lui sautant au cou

Il rit et se laissa tomber à côté de moi sur le lit. Il soupira et avec un sourire sur les lèvres, laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Je compris qu'il voulait me parler mais avait besoin de trouver les mots justes.

- Aujourd'hui... dit-il enfin posément. Aujourd'hui a été une journée assez mouvementée. Sur le plan émotionnel en réalité. J'ai ressenti... Beaucoup de haine.

Il posa son regard sur moi et répéta d'une voix tout aussi calme :

- Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de haine. Tous ceux qui prononçaient ton nom et l'associaient à des mensonges ou des insultes, je les ai haïs. La clique de Potter qui lance des idioties dans ton dos, je les ai haïs. Zabini et Nott qui pensent que tu es indigne de faire partie de cette maison, je les ai haïs. J'ai ressenti vraiment beaucoup de haine.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre :

- Mais tout à coup, j'ai ressenti de l'amour et toute la haine qui me rongeait s'est éteinte comme une flamme de bougie.

Nos yeux verts se connectèrent à nouveau et quand il reprit, Marcus parlait beaucoup plus bas qu'auparavant :

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Granger.

Je me raidis, cherchant de déceler qu'est-ce qui liait ses deux propos.

- Je ne suis pas intervenu parce qu'il fallait que je digère ce que je t'avais entendu dire mais... Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Toutes ces choses que tu as dites sur moi... Tu les crois ?

Comprenant enfin, je soupirai de soulagement et souris. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules et chuchotai à son oreille :

- Je les crois du fond du cœur.

Je sentis ses mains caresser mes cheveux et me serrer plus fort contre lui :

- Comment tu peux voir toutes ces choses en moi ?

- Parce que j'ai le cœur ouvert. Et que je te connais.

Je me détachai de lui pour planter mon regard dans le sien :

- Répète après moi : Moi, Marcus Flint...

- Moi, Marcus Flint..

- Sais au fond de moi...

- Sais au fond de moi...

- Combien je vaux et combien je mérite d'être aimé.

- Combien je... Combien je vaux et mérite d'être aimé.

J'affichai un sourire satisfait :

- Et tu le crois ?

Il y eut un très long moment de silence durant lequel mon frère ne me regarda pas une seule seconde et se contenta de fixer le vide.

Ses lèvres formèrent un mot qui fit louper un battement à mon cœur :

- Oui.

Il me regarda et rit :

- Je te crois. Tous les autres ne me connaissent pas alors pourquoi c'est eux que j'écoute et pas toi ?

Je poussai un cri de joie : j'avais tenu la promesse que je lui avais faite !

- Vasco, je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

Il me tendit un petit sachet de toile de la taille de ma paume. Je l'ouvris et en sortis un boîtier rond orné des initiales EF.

- C'est à Éléanor, précisa-t-il

Je souris et ouvris le boîtier. C'était un miroir de poche.

Marcus prit doucement mon poignet avec une de ses mains et posa l'autre sur mon épaule.

- Quand et si tu te sens prêt, regarde.

Je me mordis la lèvre et laissai lentement mes yeux remonter jusqu'à la surface réfléchissante du miroir pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon double.

Je m'accrochai à mes propres yeux qui me fixaient, verts, félins, identiques à ceux de Marcus. J'avais l'impression de reconnaître ses traits dans les miens, mais de m'appartenir. Je voyais un garçon pâle comme la lune, blond, à l'air triste et mystérieux à la fois. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'amour à donner, de peur, de souffrance et de larmes. Le reflet me donnait à voir quelqu'un de bon, de beau. Mais absolument aucune raison d'avoir honte de moi. Aucune, vraiment aucune.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Moi, lâchai-je d'une voix brisée

- Oui, toi. Vasco Andreas Flint.

.

.

.

Tadam ! Bon, je n'en suis pas très fière mais bon... Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je précise que le passage entre Vasco et Malfoy m'a été inspiré par le blog Slytherin Psychology, si vous comprenez bien l'anglais je vous le recommande c'est super :)

**Petit appel :** on m'a proposé d'intégrer du DraMione (Draco/Hermione). Pour ou contre ? Si je ne reçois aucun contre ou s'il ne fait pas la majorité, je finirai par intégrer le pairing plus tard dans les années.

Voilà ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous et à bientôt !

ACSD


	7. 7) Mars 1992 : Joyeux anniversaire !

Hey ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterais pas avant un moment mais j'ai bouclé le chapitre 9 hier alors je me suis dit que vous aimeriez bien revoir un peu notre petit Vasco. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est très long :)

En tout cas je suis bien contente que cet "fic" ait un peu de succès, merci beaucoup à tous :)

Pour ce qui est des pairings, maintenant j'arrête de poser la question :) Si vous avez des propositions, allez-y ! Je serai très cintrante de les entendre et de les prendre en compte si je peux. Mais Vasco n'a que onze ans (pas pour longtemps) donc il pense à autre chose en ce moment.

Allez !

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir :) Mais Draco a quand même raison hein ? ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Leyhhana** : Hey ! Déjà je commence par te remercier. Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, merci infiniment :) J'espère que Vasco et Marcus continueront à te tenir chaud au coeur encore longtemps ! Bonne lecture :)

Et voilà la suite !

* * *

_**7) Mars 1992 : Joyeux Anniversaire !**_

- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! C'est toujours génial, surtout quand quelqu'un tombe de son balai et se casse une jambe par terre.

- Oh ! protestai-je. T'es sacrément sadique, Ivan !

L'intéressé éclata de rire :

- Petit gars, tu verras bien au fil du temps, le Quidditch n'est pas drôle sans un peu d'action très violente. Et des blessés.

- Ivan, tais-toi... soupira Éléanor. Tu ne vas pas déjà lui corrompre l'esprit avec tes opinions psychopathes...

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même ? plaisanta-t-il

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Lloyd :

- Est-ce qu'il reste des sains d'esprit à cette table ?

Dans son équipement de Quidditch, il récoltait beaucoup de regards. Il détonait en vert au milieu des élèves en noir. Il était Poursuiveur avec Marcus et Adrian Pucey, un troisième année assez discret par rapport à la moyenne. Lloyd était peut être le meilleur ami de mon frère, si je raisonnais avec mes propres critères.

- Si tu cherches des sains d'esprit, ricana-t-il, ne compte pas Cadogan et Ivan dedans.

- Où est Marcus ?

- Rogue avait des instructions pour lui. Il ne va pas tarder.

- Tu ne vas au match que pour assister à la défaite de Gryffondor, pas vrai ?

- Oui. On a assez mal digéré leur dernière victoire. Enfin... Tu t'en souviens. Marcus l'a très mal pris.

Je ris :

- Je le vois rarement aussi frustré, je dois dire. Si les Gryffondor gagnent contre Pouffsouffle, il va encore se fâcher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en me rappelant la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté dans les vestiaires. Marcus qui braillait comme un fou et qui traitait Potter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Bon... Avaler un Vif d'Or n'était peut être pas la façon la plus conventionnelle de gagner un match. Mais rien ne l'interdisait.

- Tiens, regarde qui est là ! s'exclama Dylan

Marcus et Adrian s'assirent en face de nous. Ils portaient tous les trois leur combinaison de Quidditch, alors qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer.

- Ça va ? me demanda Marcus avec un sourire chaleureux

- Il y a des fous à cette table, soupirai-je faussement dramatique en désignant les jumeaux

Adrian ricana et secoua la tête :

- Rien de neuf sous le soleil.

- Que voulait Rogue ? voulut savoir Dylan

Marcus se figea et lui adressa une grimace qui signifiait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Un regard de trop de la part d'Adrian m'indiqua que c'était une affaire privée.

- Tu me le diras ? demandai-je à mon frère en sachant pertinemment qu'il était conscient que j'avais compris

Il hésita un instant avant d'hocher :

- Mais pas un mot à Malfoy.

J'opinai pour sceller notre accord. La relation entre Malfoy et moi était assez ambigüe vue de l'extérieure. On était toujours fourrés ensemble, avec Crabbe, Goyle et occasionnellement Pansy ou Zabini. En public, Malfoy se comportait comme Malfoy. Je n'ouvrais que rarement la bouche et on me mettait souvent dans le même panier que les autres petits chiens. Par contre, quand je m'y mettais, j'étais un des pires. Parce que j'étais le plus manipulateur. Je sortais toujours Malfoy des ennuis dans lesquels il se fourrait.

Néanmoins, une fois seuls Malfoy et moi, c'était autre chose. On parlait. Face à face, avec nos grimoires, nos parchemins et nos devoirs, on disait ce qu'on avait à dire. Il cassait beaucoup de sucre sur le dos de Granger et du trio des parfaits petits Gryffondor. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, on avait beaucoup ri. Il avait reçu quatre cartes et moi cinq. On les avait ouvertes et lues ensemble, éclatant de rire tous les deux mots.

Tiens... En parlant de Malfoy... Flanqué par Gregory Goyle, il s'assit à côté d'Eleanor. Il m'adressa un regard entendu, qui signifiait _je te parlerais plus en privé_.

.

- Alors Weasley ? brailla Malfoy. Impatient d'assister au nouveau match de ton ami exceptionnel ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toujours être écrasé par tout le monde, d'être le dernier en tout ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas alors j'étouffai un soupir.

- Même tes frères sont dans l'équipe... continua Malfoy pour enfoncer le clou. C'est vraiment que personne ne veut de toi.

Granger se plaça devant les deux rivaux et en articulant exagérément comme à son habitude, elle dit :

- Ce que tu dis est faux, Malfoy. Maintenant, va-t-en et arrête de nous importuner.

- Non mais tu l'entends ? ricana mon ami en me regardant. Elle se prend pour un livre, ma parole.

- Elle en a trop avalé, dis-je comme si je faisais une constatation

Le regard assassin qu'elle me lança m'arracha un demi-sourire. Oui, d'accord, lui rendre aussi méchamment la monnaie de sa pièce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on s'attendait à ce que je fasse. Mentir pour couvrir les arrières de Malfoy non plus. Ou mettre les professeurs dans ma poche. Et alors ?

- De toute façon, répliqua Londubat, on vous a battus la dernière fois.

- Toi tu n'as battu personne, crapaud ! se moqua Malfoy. Potter avait faim et a trouvé judicieux de gober un Vif d'Or. Toi tu t'es contenté d'applaudir ce geste si... _spécial_ ?

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres quand le Gryffondor pâlit et balbutia une réplique maladroite. Appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, j'avais l'air autant sinon plus détestable que Malfoy, ce qui contrastait avec l'image qu'on avait de moi.

- Les gens se trompent de beaucoup sur ton compte, Flint... siffla Granger. Tu n'es pas du tout un ange.

- Ah non Granger ! ris-je. Eux ne se trompent pas. C'est toi qui n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour que j'aie envie de bien me comporter avec toi.

Malfoy éclata de son rire moqueur et presque perfide :

- Allez, arrêtons de perdre notre temps avec ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine. Allons plutôt retrouver ton frère.

Je hochai la tête et sans plus un regard pour les trois Gryffondor, je me retournai.

.

- Si tu veux mon avis, chuchotai-je à l'oreille de ma cousine. Il vont gagner.

- Hein ? hurla-t-elle pour surpasser le boucan des tribunes. Je n'ai pas entendu !

- J'ai dit que je doute que les Pouffsouffle gagnent ce coup-ci !

- On verra bien !

- El !

Elle se baissa à temps pour éviter un objet non identifié lancé par un Serpentard mécontent au-dessus de nous.

- Quels barbares ces hommes, grogna-t-elle en me collant à elle. Fais attention.

Elle m'obligea à reculer de sorte à nous éloigner du groupe d'excités de notre maison qui jetaient n'importe quoi et braillaient comme des animaux. Quel enthousiasme pour un match de Quidditch qui n'était même pas le leur...

- Alors ? fit ma cousine par-dessus le bruit infernal. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?

- Dans deux semaines !

- Tu vas avoir douze ans, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Dis donc le temps passe vite ! Marcus a prévu quelque chose de particulier ?

Le type à côté de moi faillit m'assommer.

- Ouch ! m'exclamai-je en recevant son poing dans la tête

- Gryffondor a marqué, constata amèrement Éléanor

- Je t'ai dit qu'ils allaient gagner...

- Marcus va être _content_.

Je pris quelque chose dans la tête. Éléanor soupira :

- Viens, éloignons-nous ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi ici.

Elle m'attira dans les escaliers qui menaient hors des gradins et s'assit sur une marche :

- Merlin que les hommes sont insupportables quand on les met devant un match de Quidditch.

Je ris :

- Tu parles comme une femme de trente ans.

- Crois-moi, j'ai plus d'expérience avec les gens de ton sexe que certaines sorcières de trente ou quarante ans.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue avec un garçon...

- J'en ai un peu marre. Ce sont tous les mêmes. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Je vais peut être briser quelques cœurs à mes heures perdues. Tu sais que j'ai entendu un truc très intéressant ? Le grand Weasley... Le coincé... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Le préfet de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis de jouer un peu avec lui ?

Je souris :

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Crois-moi, dans moins d'un mois il me détestera de toute son âme.

- Maman va encore se plaindre que tu ne me donnes pas une vision très positive des relations entre les gens.

El éclata de rire :

- Je sais... J'ai entendu qu'elle en avait discuté avec ma mère pendant une bonne heure. Mais si j'avais eu des parents différents, je ne me comporterais pas comme ça aujourd'hui.

- D'ailleurs... Je me suis toujours demandé... Il est où ton père ?

Elle soupira :

- Bonne question. La dernière fois que j'ai posé la question on m'a envoyé me faire voir. Il doit encore être à l'autre bout du monde. Le père de Drew essaye de prendre la garde et celui de Dixie est mort pendant les dernières vacances.

- D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ici, eux ?

- Dixie l'année prochaine. Drew... Il n'a encore que huit ans donc dans un moment.

Mon père avait deux sœurs : Cindy et Diane Flint, radicalement opposées en tout. La première était la cadette et la plus rangée. À l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle s'était mariée à James Gamp, un homme odieux, toujours pessimiste, aucun respect pour personne, aucun sentiment apparent. Ensemble, ils avaient eu six enfants dont seulement la dernière était une fille : Adam, Gareth, Red, Damian, Peter et Julianna.

L'autre, Diane, de trois ans plus grande que sa sœur et d'un an plus jeune que mon père, ne voulait pas d'une vie classique de Sang-Pur. Elle voulait s'amuser autant qu'elle pouvait avant de se ranger. Et effectivement, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. En à peu près dix ans, elle avait couru d'homme en homme comme bon lui semblait, avait eu trois enfants de pères différents avant de rencontrer Simon Edwiges, avec qui elle restée trois ans. Ils s'étaient mariés et après deux ans, avaient eu un fils ensemble.

Éléanor était l'aînée des quatre. Son père était un sorcier Sang-Pur qui voyageait tout le temps, m'avait-on dit. Il s'était fait avoir en lui donnant la! vie et s'était enfui aussitôt qu'il avait appris que Diane était enceinte. Du coup, ma cousine ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle portait le nom de sa mère et avait adopté aussi le même comportement un peu libertin de ses deux parents.

Dixie, elle, était la fille d'un marchand de hiboux, marié, qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette en sachant que sa maîtresse attendait un bébé de lui.

Drew avait eu peut être un peu plus de chance... Il avait vécu six mois avec son père et sa mère avant que Monsieur ne décrète qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et réclame la garde du petit. Il ne l'avait pas obtenue et avait même perdu le droit de donner son patronyme à l'enfant.

Quant à Lewis, c'était le plus chanceux. Il arrivait dans une famille stable et concrète, sans avoir à se poser de questions.

En résumé, j'avais quatre cousins du côté de Diane : Éléanor Hestia Flint, Dixie Julia Flint, Drew Adam Flint et Lewis Aidan Edwiges.

- Tu crois que Dixie ira dans quelle maison ?

- Serpentard. Ce n'est pas la fille de sa mère pour rien...

- Poudlard sera envahie de Flint... On en a déjà trois.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu n'en étais pas un !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ce qui était bien avec cette famille, c'était que j'avais des cousins extraordinaires et des parents irremplaçables. Mais surtout, surtout : le meilleur frère du monde.

.

Les Gryffondor faisaient un bruit incroyablement désagréable. Ils venaient à peine de gagner leur deuxième match de la saison et faisaient la fête en plein milieu de l'école. Marcus soupira et secoua la tête. Pourtant, il n'ajouta lui fis un signe de menton pour lui rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il opina discrètement avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de Lloyd, puis d'Adrian Pucey. Il leur fit comprendre de nous suivre à l'extérieur avant d'attraper ma main et de m'attirer à l'écart des oreilles.

- Bon... soupira-t-il. Rogue s'inquiète par rapport à un voleur qui traîne dans l'école. Il a chargé des gens déjà au courant de l'affaire de garder l'œil ouvert près de la zone à ne pas approcher.

- Et donc tu en fais partie ? demandai-je

Il hocha la tête et désigna Adrian du menton :

- Vus que nos pères travaillaient sur l'affaire déjà avant, Rogue a jugé bon nous charger de la surveillance.

Lloyd opina :

- Ça parait judicieux. Ça évite de mettre trop de monde au courant. Les voix courent vite dans Poudlard.

- Tu feras attention, hein ? me préoccupai-je

- Je ne vais pas au front, rit-il. Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je souris, rassuré. Poudlard avait beau être un endroit sûr, savoir que mon frère pouvait être confronté à un ennemi du Ministère n'était pas une perspective heureuse.

Et je ferais tout, vraiment tout, pour garder mon frère.

.

- Ton anniversaire c'est dans trois jours ? s'exclama Malfoy. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as dit plus tôt ?

Je haussai les épaules en tournant la page du manuel de Sortilèges :

- Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse intéresser grand monde.

- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère...

- Non... Qu'est-ce qui est si extraordinaire avec mon anniversaire ?

- Ce n'est pas la fête qui est extraordinaire. Vasco, c'est toi.

Je levai la tête et le dévisageai, sans comprendre. Il parlait à voix assez basse pour que personne ne nous entende dans la bibliothèque.

- Moi, _extraordinaire_ ? soupirai-je. Malfoy, je suis un gamin de onze comme les autres.

- Normal n'est pas le mot. D'ailleurs je vais te citer : ça dépend de ce que tu considères être la normalité. Tu es beaucoup plus dangereux que la moyenne des premières années à Serpentard.

Je ris et secouai la tête avant de replonger à mon manuel :

- Tu ne trouves pas que certains sorts sont fascinants ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Un jour, tu verras, je les connaîtrais tous et je saurais tous les utiliser.

Je levai un sourcil et lui écrivis un mot sur un bout de parchemin :

- Même ceux-là ?

Il se mordit la lèvre :

- Si besoin est.

Je secouai la tête :

- Malfoy, la magie ce n'est pas qu'une question d'apprendre, de réciter ou de geste de baguette. C'est aussi l'origine la plus profonde du sort que tu lances. Le besoin, l'envie sont une chose... Le pouvoir en est une autre. Tu peux être en danger et avoir besoin d'un sort efficace et urgent, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu le prononces que tu l'obtiendras.

- C'est tes parents qui te disent ça ?

- Non, c'est mon frère.

- Évidemment... rit-il. Sinon, comment ça va avec ta cousine ?

- Elle t'intéresse plus que Flitwick et ses contrôles de capacités ?

- Réponds, grogna-t-il pour cacher qu'il n'avait aucune excuse en réserve

Je ris discrètement :

- Elle va bien. Elle...

Je baissai la voix :

- Elle a l'intention de mener Weasley Préfet en bateau.

Un sourire narquois et perfide étira les lèvres minces de mon ami :

- J'ai hâte d'assister à ça...

- Oh crois-moi ça va être drôle... Mais on va se faire officiellement détester par toute la famille. Oh tu verras... Quand ses parents viendront les chercher à la gare à la fin de l'année, ils vont nous jeter des louches trouées.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, sinon ils n'auront plus rien pour manger.

Je ris et reportai mon attention au cours que j'apprenais.

.

Le mois d'avril pointait déjà le bout de son nez. On avait l'après-midi complètement libre, si bien que nous avions tous décidé d'aller s'installer dehors. Il y avait toute la clique : mon frère, Dylan, Ivan, Cadogan, Éléanor, Adrian, Malfoy, Crabbe, Zabini et moi. Goyle était en punition.

J'avais la tête sur le ventre de ma cousine, qui jouait avec mes cheveux en discutant avec Malfoy. J'étais complètement ailleurs. Mes pensées dérivaient de droite à gauche vers des sujets très divers. C'était parti avec le devoir de Métamorphose que McGonagall nous avait donné hier et j'en étais arrivé à mon anniversaire.

J'allais avoir douze ans dans moins d'une demie-journée et j'avais assez hâte. D'habitude, le jour de mon anniversaire, Marcus se débrouillait pour obtenir une permission spéciale pour qu'on puisse se voir et me donner son cadeau en main propres. Désormais, on était dans le même lieu. Est-ce que les choses allaient changer ? Est-ce que l'excitation de le revoir disparue allait être remplacée par d'autres belles émotions ? J'avais peur. J'avais peur que le fait d'être à Poudlard ruine la magie du moment. Marcus était né au début de l'été donc ça posait moins problème pour se voir.

Une main attrapa la mienne et me tira de mes réflexions. Je levai le regard pour voir le sourire immense que m'adressait Marcus :

- Ne t'en fais pas, lis-je sur ses lèvres

Je cillai une dizaine de fois avant de répondre de la même façon :

- Comment tu sais ?

Il dessina un cercle autour de son visage avant de faire un signe du menton. Je compris qu'il lisait sur ma tête ce à quoi je pensais. Il avait un don vraiment...

Cadogan soupira :

- Vous avez fini de vous parler en code ?

J'éclatai de rire :

- T'es jaloux, peut être ?

- Mais tu ne savais pas que j'ai _toujours_ voulu avoir Marcus comme frère ?

- Ça ne devrait pas être ironique. C'est le meilleur frère du monde.

Marcus se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs, gêné que tout le monde le fixe maintenant.

- Tu devrais rendre ça public, sourit Dylan. Ça améliorerait sa réputation.

- J'y travaille déjà ! lui assurai-je

- Hé ! Regardez-là... s'exclama Malfoy

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Un petit groupe de Gryffondor qui comprenait Weasley Préfet parmi eux passait près de nous.

- Tu les appelles ? demandai-je à Éléanor

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Weasley remarqua qu'on le fixait et nous adressa un regard interrogateur. El lui fit un petit sourire avec un signe de la main. Il eut l'air confus et fronça les sourcils comme s'il se demandait s'il rêvait ou pas. Éléanor m'adressa un regard sournois et je me déplaçai pour qu'elle puisse se lever le rejoindre.

J'éclatai de rire quand ils furent en face :

- Si Weasley se fait avoir, vous n'allez jamais le lâcher ? demandai-je à Dylan et Ivan

- Oh la non... répondit le premier avec un sourire sadique. Il va regretter le jour où il m'a humilié devant tout le monde parce que le Professeur de DCFM m'avait obligé à ranger tout un rayon de la Bibliothèque.

- Moi je vais lui faire regretter d'être aussi narcissique et insupportable, siffla Ivan

Cadogan ricana :

- On t'aime Éléanor.

- Ne les regardez pas, dis-je. Il va se douter de quelque chose.

Malfoy avait l'air plus que content de pouvoir détourner la tête de la scène. Il avait une drôle de fascination pour ma cousine, que je comprenais. Elle plaisait très facilement mais elle était détestée par tout le monde sauf une poignée de Serpentard. Elle était belle à couper le souffle mais n'avait aucune considération pour les hommes à qui elle brisait le cœur.

_Ce sont des porcs. Je leur fais mal pour qu'ils puissent enfin voir qu'ils n'ont pas les pouvoirs absolu sur les filles. Je veux casser en deux leur orgueil, causer leur ruine comme ils brisent le cœur aux filles qui les aiment vraiment. _

C'était l'explication qu'elle me donnait. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup à regarder les gens tomber à ses pieds. Et elle n'avait pas encore quinze ans. Apparemment le petit Malfoy n'avait pas pu résister non plus... Qui allait le blâmer ? Ça lui passerait.

Je tournai la tête vers le lac et remarquai la présence d'autres Serpentard plus désagréables. Aurora Montague. Elle accrocha mon regard et grimaça. Je savais que sans l'incident de cet été, elle serait encore la copine du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait sous estimé un point : il n'y avait rien ni personne que Marcus aime plus que moi.

Et au monde, je n'aimais personne plus que Marcus.

.

J'examinai longuement le contenu de ma cuillère avant de la porter à ma bouche. Le liquide chaud et orangé descendit dans ma gorge, me provoquant un frisson incontrôlé.

Éléanor n'était pas là, ni Weasley Préfet chez les Gryffondor. Elle avait été rapide pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. On se demandait tous comment elle s'y était prise. Malfoy, lui, avait l'air de craindre autre chose. Il me donnait un peu envie de rire mais bon...

Marcus, à côté de moi, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il avait l'air d'être plongé dans des pensées qui me concernaient. Je tournais régulièrement la tête vers lui pour l'interroger du regard mais il ne bronchait pas.

Il n'était pas le seul à me fixer : à la table des Professeurs, Rogue me transperçait du regard depuis un moment. Depuis le début de l'année, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. Il s'était fait une mauvaise réputation hors de notre maison, surtout chez les Parfaits Gryffondor. Pourtant, malgré son caractère détestable, j'éprouvais de la compassion pour mon maître de maison. Il avait l'air terriblement seul... Il lui manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Peut être regardait-il tristement la relation entre Marcus et moi avec tristesse, parce qu'on était la preuve vivante que les Serpentard pouvaient gagner la bataille de amour, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient. Rogue manquait tout simplement de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer.

- Tu crois que Rogue a déjà été amoureux ? murmurai-je à Marcus

- Mmm... fit mon frère à voix basse. Difficile à dire. Dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir apporté grand chose.

- C'est triste, les gens qui ne sont pas aimés...

- C'est vrai.

Il m'adressa un regard si attendri que j'en fus légèrement déstabilisé.

- Moi, chuchota-t-il, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi.

Un sourire immense étira mes lèvres :

- C'est vrai ?

- Quand accepteras-tu enfin l'idée que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ?

Nous parlions désormais à voix haute, ce qui impliquait que tout le monde nous entendait parler.

- Marcus...

- Oui ?

- Je suis fier de toi.

Son regard se voila d'une profonde tristesse. Il soupira et baissa la tête :

- Tu ne devrais pas être fier de moi pourtant...

Je souris, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait dire ça. Il releva la tête :

- Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu arrives à voir qui te rende fier ?

J'attrapai sa main et la levai au niveau de nos yeux :

- Parce que je t'aime. Tu peux prendre la batte de tes coéquipiers pour démolir le Gardien adversaire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je m'en moque si tout le monde hors de cette table te déteste. Tu as été là dès le premier jour et tu n'es jamais vraiment parti. Quand ils m'ont tourné le dos, tu es resté. Quand on m'a pointé du doigt, tu as bravé les apparences pour me relever. Tu as continué à être le même avec moi alors qu'on me déchirait un peu plus. Tu es mon frère. Je suis fier de toi parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime.

Il m'offrit un immense sourire, un _vrai_ sourire sincère de ceux que j'étais le seul à connaître. Il serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne ;

- Je ne partirai plus jamais.

- Mais tu n'es jamais complètement parti.

- Demain, ça fera douze ans que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Et ça fera aussi douze ans qu'on m'a offert le meilleur frère de ce monde.

Il sourit encore plus et je me jetai à son cou. Je savais bien que les regards s'étaient braqués sur nous mais après tout, j'avais Marcus et pas eux. J'étais si fier et heureux d'être avec mon frère que je n'en avais rien à faire des regards. Au contraire, qu'ils voient, qu'ils voient ! La preuve était sous leur nez, ils ne pouvaient plus voir Marcus Flint comme avant.

Je risquai un regard en direction de la table des Professeurs. Rogue m'adressa un signe discret du menton, comme pour approuver ce que je faisais. Je lui adressai un sourire et il détourna son attention de nous.

Je me détachai de Marcus pour coller nos fronts. Il sourit et murmura :

- Et n'oublie pas que tu vaux tout l'amour du monde.

.

Deux avril.

Je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux et ça m'avait déjà frappé : on était le deux avril. C'était mon anniversaire. Je me redressai et tout à coup, me figeai de surprise. Marcus, Éléanor et Dylan étaient assis au bout de mon lit et me regardaient en souriant. Mon frère se leva et m'attrapa sous les jambes et le dos pour me soulever du lit. Me portant, il nous fit tournoyer un peu avant de d'arrêter. J'éclatai de rire et il sourit :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Vasco...

Je souris et lui collai une bise sur la joue. Il me posa sur le sol et me laissa me jeter dans les bras de Dylan puis Éléanor. Ma cousine me serra très fort contre elle :

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon trésor.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau réveil de ma vie, ris-je

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre après que je me fus habillé, nous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assis à la table des Serpentard avec un immense sourire. Cadogan et Ivan se jetèrent à côté de moi :

- Notre petit prince a douze ans maintenant ! plaisanta le premier

- C'est l'âge de commencer à faire des bêtises.

J'éclatai de rire sans retenue :

- Oh crois-moi, je risque d'en faire des pires que vous !

- Surtout avec Malfoy.

Je souris. Adrian Pucey m'adressa un regard amusé :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Vasco, dit-il avec un sourire

- Merci ! souris-je à mon tour

Deux mains se plaquèrent sur mes yeux :

- C'est Pansy ? demandai-je

- Hé ! Comment tu as deviné ?

- Tes mains sentent la menthe.

Marcus déposa devant moi une pile de paquets. Je levai les yeux au ciel :

- Ne me dis pas que...

Il rit :

- Non, ils ne sont pas tous de moi. Celui là vient de Papa et Maman...

- Et lui, fit El en en prenant un autre. De ma famille.

- Il y en a un aussi de Oncle James et Tante Cindy.

Je hochai la tête. Malfoy glissa devant moi une enveloppe verte. Je lui adressai un petit sourire :

- Je t'avais dit que non.

- J'ai eu le temps d'écrire à mon père pour lui demander ça. Après tout...

Il baissa la voix et personne d'autre ne nous entendit :

- C'est parce que c'est toi.

Je souris mais ne put répondre car les quatre amis de mon frère avaient déjà ajouté leurs paquets à la pile en y allant de leur commentaire personnel. Cadogan ajouta aussi une pile d'enveloppes.

- Euh... lâchai-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des cartes de tous ceux qui t'aiment. Je les ai comptées : cinquante-trois.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive, ce qui fit rire Éléanor :

- Allez... Et puis, il manque encore le cadeau de Marcus et... Et le mien.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je regardai tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi et soupirai :

- Par quoi je commence ?

Ivan poussa le sien devant moi. J'eus un petit sourire narquois :

- Est-ce que je dois m'attendre au pire ?

Son rictus fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Je secouai la tête, amusé, et ouvris son paquet. Il contenait une boîte de chocolat. Je haussai les sourcils :

- Ils sont empoisonnés par hasard ?

Éléanor et Ivan éclatèrent de rire, suivis ensuite par Adrian et Cadogan.

- Non, me rassura Ivan. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. On n'essaye pas d'empoisonner le Petit Prince de Serpentard.

Je souris et lui fis une bise sur la joue :

- Merci.

Son frère jumeau me tendit le sien. Ils étaient emballés avec le même papier. J'esquissai un petit sourire avant de le déchirer.

- De l'encre qui s'efface ? m'étonnai-je

Il hocha la tête. Je le gratifiai d'une bise également. Je pris le paquet suivant sur la pile. C'était celui d'Adrian. J'adressai un regard interrogateur à l'intéressé : pourquoi me faisait-il un cadeau alors qu'on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé ? Il m'indiqua discrètement Éléanor du regard. C'est là que je me rappelai que Marcus avait un jour mentionné que son coéquipier était le meilleur ami de notre cousine. Je souris et ouvris le paquet. J'en sortis un maillot aux couleurs de Serpentard, semblable à celui de mon frère qu'il utilisait pour jouer mais avec mon nom écrit derrière. J'en restai bouche bée :

- C'est... C'est... Wow...

Adrian sourit :

- Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il grandisse en même temps que toi. Comme ça tu le garderas toute ta vie.

- Et tout le monde saura comment tu t'appelles, plaisanta Dylan

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ris-je en faisant la bise à Adrian

Je tournai le regard vers Marcus. Il avait un immense sourire de fierté sur le visage. C'est alors que ça me frappa : il n'avait jamais autant souri en public. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question parce que Dylan Lloyd me tendit son cadeau. Je l'ouvris pour y trouver un gros livre.

- Encyclopédie complète d'Histoire de la Magie ? lus-je

- On m'a dit que tu adorais ça.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

Dylan lança un très bref regard vers Marcus qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je ris : effectivement qui d'autre savait ces choses-là ?

Je consultai Malfoy du regard pour savoir s'il acceptait de me laisse ouvrir son cadeau devant tout le monde ou s'il préférait ne pas faire savoir ça. Un hochement imperceptible de tête me donna une réponse très étonnante.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à baisser leurs masques ? Ils souriaient sincèrement et abandonnaient les convenances. Qu'est-ce qu'ils tramaient ?

J'ouvris l'enveloppe verte de Draco. Elle contenait un papier vert aussi et un petit sachet noir. Je lus le mot : _merci Vasco. _J'eus un grand sourire à son intention mais n'ajoutai pas un mot. Il me désigna le sachet :

- Père a dit que ça appartenait à ta mère. C'était chez moi, apparemment. Mais tu devrais attendre d'être dans ta chambre pour ça.

Je hochai la tête. J'ouvris mes bras. Il hésita avant d'accepter ma façon de le remercier. Quand nous nous détachâmes, il marmonna quelque chose à propos de son père. Je me remis face à ce qu'il restait de la pile de cadeau. Je ris en prenant le paquet du dessus :

- Oncle James utilise le même papier depuis douze ans, fis-je remarquer à Marcus

- Quinze, corrigea-t-il avec un demi-sourire

Je l'ouvris et découvris une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard, avec une petite note qui disait : _Joyeux Anniversaire et félicitations d'être entré dans la bonne maison. James, Cindy, Adam, Gareth, Red, Damian, Peter et Julianna._

- Ils m'ont offert la même pour mes douze ans, remarqua Marcus

- Ils doivent être à court d'idées.

Mon frère étouffa un rire :

- L'année prochaine, attends-toi à un balai neuf.

- Oh c'est gentil de leur part ! ris-je

- Où crois-tu que j'aie trouvé le mien ?

Je secouai la tête, amusé et prit le paquet des parents d'Eleanor. Ils m'avaient acheté une plume et un cahier à la couverture de cuir noir. Je haussai un sourcil à l'adresse de ma cousine.

- Regarde la première page, m'indiqua-t-elle

Je m'exécutai et trouvai une dédicace : _à notre petit rayon de soleil qui a bien grandi. Pour que tu puisses y mettre tout ce que tu ne veux pas oublier. Diane, Simon, Dixie, Drew&Lewis. _

- Je vois que tu n'as pas signé, constatai-je

- Parce que je t'ai trouvé quelque chose de très particulier.

- J'imagine qu'il ne reste que celui de mes parents... Dis-donc je n'avais jamais reçu autant de cadeaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

Tous les regards convergèrent brièvement vers Marcus, qui eut un sourire narquois. Oui, ils tramaient bien quelque chose... Pour me faire penser à autre chose, mon frère me lança le cadeau de Papa et Maman, que j'attrapai en l'air rapidement.

- Il a des réflexes de Quidditch ton frère, Flint ! s'exclama Terence Higgs l'Attrapeur de Serpentard

- Bon sang ne saurait mentir, commenta Marcus avec un sourire mystérieux

- Il le faudra dans l'équipe pour remplacer ceux qui s'en vont.

Je rougis et entrepris le déchirement du papier pour éviter de croiser le regard des coéquipiers de mon frère. Mes parents m'avaient offert un miroir.

- Euh... lâchai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent que je vais faire de ça ? demandai-je en le brandissant devant moi

- Devine, rit Marcus. Ils savent.

Je hochai la tête :

- Je trouve ça une idée assez farfelue. Mais peut être qu'après tout ils ont raison.

Eux aussi -décidément- avaient fait un petit message. Celui de mes parents était simple mais je reconnaissais la calligraphie de mon père : _Joyeux anniversaire, petit ange. Et n'oublie jamais qu'on t'aime et que tu vaux tout les Gallions du monde. N'aie jamais honte de te regarder en face. Papa et Maman. _

Je souris, une bouffée de fierté et joie réchauffant tout mon corps :

- J'ai les meilleurs parents du monde.

Mon commentaire à voix haute provoqua une réaction générale un peu... étrange. Ils sourirent tous : Marcus, Draco, les jumeaux, Lloyd -oulà!- Adrian... Tous. Non, là ça n'allait pas. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se passait et que je n'étais pas au courant. Je fronçai les sourcils à l'intention de Marcus. Il étouffa un rire avant de tenter de détourner mon attention :

- Il te reste celui d'Eleanor encore.

Ma cousine m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Je te l'avais promis.

- De quoi ?

Elle posa devant moi une grande coupole couverte d'un drap vert. Je lui adressai un bref regard soupçonneux. Je pouvais deviner le contenu rien qu'au bruit léger de claquement que j'entendais.

Je levai le voile. La chouette avait une tête toute hirsute à cause de ses plumes qui bouffaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait d'immenses yeux noirs magnifiques et un plumage blanc, brun et beige. Elle était... Magnifique.

- Chouette hulotte, dis-je avec émerveillement dans un souffle

- Alors ? Content ?

Je sautai au cou de ma cousine, qui éclata de rire à ma réaction :

- Je te l'avais promis...

Je me détachai pour admirer à nouveau la chouette :

- Je croyais que c'était juste une plaisanterie. Ça n'a pas coûté...

- On s'en moque, me coupa-t-elle. C'est une femelle, pour information.

J'étais au comble de l'excitation. C'était juste... Incroyable. Incroyable. Dans ma famille, mon père avait un hibou pour ses affaires professionnelles. Marcus et moi devions utiliser la volière. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'El soit sérieuse quand elle parlait de m'offrir un hibou... Merlin, j'aimais ma famille !

- Il ne manque que Marcus, fit Dylan. Le meilleur pour la fin ?

Je levai le regard pour croiser celui énigmatique de mon frère :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je

Il regarda ailleurs avec un sourire très étrange. Il n'était pas si doué pour me cacher des choses.

- Viens, lâcha-t-il. On va ranger tout ça dans ta chambre et je te donnerai le mien.

Je haussai un sourcil vers Éléanor pour savoir si elle était au courant de ce qui se tramait. À la façon dont elle évita mon regard, j'en déduisis que oui.

Je soupirai, attrapai la cage de ma chouette et me levai pour suivre Marcus :

- Merci, hein... dis-je sincèrement à tous. Je pense que c'était le plus beau anniversaire de ma vie.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, murmura Ivan en croyant que je ne l'entendrais pas

Marcus, qui avait dans les bras toutes mes nouvelles affaires, prit ma main et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Les regards convergèrent évidemment vers nous. J'aurais pu me sentir mal à l'aise, mais étrangement j'étais plutôt fier.

Une fois seuls dans ma chambre, les affaires posées, je me tournai vers Marcus, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils :

- Alors ? On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Il étouffa un rire et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, fier de quelque chose :

- Éléanor n'est pas la seule à t'avoir fait une promesse, je te rappelle.

- Quoi ?

- Allons, ça remonte au mois de décembre mais quand même...

Je haussai les sourcils :

- Je ne vois pas, non.

Il rit avant de d'avancer vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort et si tendrement que j'en restai paralysé. Wow là... Est-ce que j'étais dans un rêve ?

- Tu m'avais demandé une chose, murmura-t-il contre ma joue, que tu voulais de tout ton cœur. Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas mais tu m'as fait promettre de le faire pour toi. Ça te revient ?

Il se détacha de moi alors que je secouais la tête. Il avait l'air d'être très sérieux :

- Tu n'as rien remarqué.

- Si ! Tu souris en public. Tu... Tu... Tu es...

Alors que le mot allait sortir de ma bouche, je réalisai :

- Oh Merlin ! m'exclamai-je

Il éclata de rire :

- Tu m'avais demandé d'être ton Marcus le jour de ton anniversaire, alors non seulement je l'ai fait mais j'ai convaincu tout le monde de le faire.

- C'était pour ça...

Je soupirai de contentement et enroulai mes bras autour du cou de mon frère :

- Je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aime ? dis-je dans un souffle

- Dis-le encore...

Je collai mes lèvres à sa joue et les y laissait longtemps, très longtemps avant de reprendre :

- Plus que tout au monde, plus que _tout_ au monde. Je t'aimerai tous les jours de ma vie et même après.

Ses mains m'agrippèrent plus fort encore et me collèrent à lui. Il posa son front contre mon épaule :

- Et si tu savais combien moi je t'aime...

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises... Tu me le montres rien que quand tu es là, que tu me regardes, que tu dis mon nom ou que tu es toi-même.

- Vasco ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Je souris à m'en arracher le visage. Mais Marcus n'avait pas fini :

- Je t'aime de toute mon âme, Vasco Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Alors verdict ? Ce n'était pas trop gnangnan ?

On commence à avoir un petit aperçu de la famille Flint entière, mais on n'est qu'en première année, je ne vais pas tout dire maintenant :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas !

Joyeux anniversaire à Vasco encore une fois et bonne semaine à tous/toutes :)

ACSD


	8. 8) 26 mai 1992 : Meurtre à Poudlard

Hey ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je suis désolée, j'avais du retard sur l'écriture.

D'ailleurs tant qu'on est dans les excuses, j'en profite pour dire un grand "désolée". Les chapitres autour de la première année sont relativement peu conformes à l'histoire originale parce que je n'ai pas le livre (on ne me l'a pas rendu depuis le début de l'année). Normalement ça devrait s'arranger pour la 2ème année. Je ne peux pour l'instant me baser que sur mes recherches, mes souvenirs et le film. Sorry...!

Voilà, voilà. Au passage : la **date indiquée dans les titres **de chapitre est celle du début, **pas forcément celle de tout le chapitre**.

_**Résumé de l'intrigue**_ : Vasco Flint (1ère année à Serpentard) vient de fêter son anniversaire -le 2 avril. Le mois d'avril passe, durant lesquels Harry, Ron et Hermione continuent leur recherche de la Pierre Philosophale.

**RGR :**

_**Suna**_ : Hey ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé :) Tu verras, tu ne t'emmêleras pas les pinceaux très longtemps. Les Flint les plus importants seront clairement définis et les autres seront re-présentés à chaque fois pour éviter les confusions. Pour le cadeaux des Serpentard ^^ je voulais que Marcus tienne sa promesse mais aussi que le rôle que tient Vasco dans sa maison soit en quelque sorte montré (surtout pour lui). Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :) Et à bientôt j'espère.

**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**8) 26 mai 1992 : Meurtre à Poudlard **_

Je tournai la page du livre que j'avais emprunté à Madame Pince. Je m'intéressais depuis peu aux créatures magiques éteintes ou très rares. L'impact des sorciers sur la diversité animale magique n'avait pas été négligeable.

Madame Pince m'adorait. Je venais souvent à la bibliothèque la voir et discuter avec elle des livres que j'avais aimés et des sujets qui m'intéressaient. Elle me conseillait ensuite d'excellents compléments pour mes recherches. Elle m'avait récemment prêté le livre que je lisais à l'instant. C'était "Historique de la Faune Magique Rare ou Éteinte" écrit par un très célèbre Biologiste sorcier.

Il faisait nuit et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'étais réveillé vers trois heures, sursautant après avoir essuyé un cauchemar violent. J'avais alors décidé de descendre dans la salle commune avec mon nouveau livre.

Je jouais avec la chaîne en argent de ma mère que m'avait redonné Malfoy à mon anniversaire. Il m'avait expliqué que nos pères avaient été à l'école ensemble, dans la même maison. Quand la Guerre avait éclaté, Lucius avait failli mourir et avait été sauvé par la fille d'une Médicomage. C'était ma mère. Quand il est reparti pour rejoindre son camp, elle lui a laissé sa chaîne pour qu'il se rappelle de rester en vie. Et il n'avait jamais pu la lui rendre. C'était seulement il y a quelques années qu'il avait pu l'identifier. Coïncidence ou pas, elle était mariée à une très vieille connaissance et avait deux enfants.

Draco avait du mal à assumer son identité. Mais je devais au moins m'estimer heureux qu'il ait accepté de baisser son masque pour moi.

Un roucoulement à côté de mon oreille me fit sursauter. Ma chouette, Blue, me caressa la joue avec son bec en roucoulant.

Je ris :

- T'as faim, Blue ?

Elle leva vers moi ses immenses yeux noirs et fit un drôle de bruit d'approbation.

- Attends, je dois avoir quelque chose dans ma poche.

Je fouillai dans la poche en question. Depuis que ma cousine m'avait offert cette chouette, je prenais garde d'avoir en permanence quelque chose à manger sur moi. Je tendis la main vers Blue pour qu'elle puisse becqueter dans ma paume.

Je réalisai soudainement qu'on approchait de la fin de l'année. J'avais déjà presque terminé ma première année à Poudlard ! J'avais bataillé pour m'accepter et la lutte contre moi-même n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Pourtant, Marcus était plus présent que jamais. Ensemble nous allions y arriver.

- Flint... murmura une voix de femme dans mon dos

Je me retournai. Au-dessus du canapé, se trouvait Aurora Montague, l'ex de mon frère. Je sursautai et me redressai violemment. Lentement, à pas félins, elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Je me raidis brusquement.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas parlé, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étrange

- On n'a jamais vraiment parlé, répliquai-je d'une voix maîtrisée

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle

- Si Marcus ou Éléanor apprend que tu es approchée autant de moi, ça va faire très mal.

- Mais tu ne leur diras pas, je sais.

- Je vais me gêner !

Mon bras droit commençait sérieusement à me faire mal rien qu'à voir ses yeux bleus que je détestais de toute mon âme. Elle soupira et me caressa la joue :

- Tu te rends compte que c'est pour quelqu'un comme toi que Marcus m'a quittée ? Qui s'y serait attendu ? J'ai essuyé beaucoup de remarques quand on m'a vue à la rentrée, sans Marcus nulle part. C'est de ta faute, tout ça.

- Il fallait mieux te comporter. Marcus t'a quittée pour une raison. Il finira bien par trouver une autre fille bien mieux qui ne me fera pas subir ses crises de jalousie.

- Va te faire voir, Flint !

- Je sais très bien faire ça, merci. Maintenant laisse-moi finir mon livre en paix.

- Tu ne répondais pas comme ça l'été dernier. Je vais t'apprendre à être insolent avec moi...

- Si tu veux être défigurée par mon frère ou ma cousine ensuite, je t'en prie. Lever la main sur moi a un prix. Prête à le payer ?

- Fréquenter Malfoy ne te réussit pas, Flint.

C'est là qu'apparut Dylan Lloyd dans mon champ de vision. Il se précipita vers nous et attrapa Aurora par le poignet :

- Dégage d'ici tout de suite.

Elle se releva brutalement pour lui faire face :

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ne t'approche pas de lui !

- Oh je vois... Le petit Vasco Flint a besoin d'une garde rapprochée ?

Dylan sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de l'ex de mon frère :

- Va-t-en ou je ne me retiendrai pas.

Elle grogna mais s'en alla, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier. Dylan soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi.

- Marcus t'a dit ? lui demandai-je

Il opina :

- Il ne veut pas qu'Aurora s'approche à moins de cinq-cent mètres de toi. C'est un peu compliqué vu qu'on est tous dans la même maison.

- Tu patrouillais au troisième étage ?

- Oui. Marcus et Adrian y sont encore. Rogue nous a fait redoubler de vigilance parce qu'on a remarqué que des élèves ont essayé de forcer le passage dernièrement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Malfoy avait parlé des sorties nocturnes de Potter et sa clique. D'ailleurs il était parti les dénoncer cette nuit. Il était absent du dortoir, étrangement. Je lui avais dit de ne pas se faire prendre, vu que je ne pouvais pas assurer ses arrières. Il avait l'air de m'avoir écouté...

Marcus entra précipitamment dans la salle commune :

- Potter et sa clique ont à peine été repérés hors des couloirs. Ils ont été envoyés en punition. Et Malfoy aussi.

- Je vois qu'il écoute, grognai-je

- On les a envoyés avec le géant barbu dans la Forêt Interdite.

Je me raidis :

- Je croyais qu'elle était interdite.

Marcus s'effondra sur un canapé :

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...

Je pris sa main et la serrai le plus fort possible. Depuis quelques temps, mon frère avait été très occupé et avait passé beaucoup de temps à travailler. Tous les soirs, entre sept et dix heures, il venait dans ma chambre et s'installait à mes côtés. Et là on parlait sans s'arrêter.

J'aimais mon frère plus que tout au monde. Et chaque seconde qui passait m'en convainquait encore plus.

- Marcus... murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Ne me laisse pas.

.

Le crissement de ma plume sur le parchemin commençait sérieusement à m'exaspérer. J'étais fatigué et ma patience n'était pas très solide. Les mots que j'écrivais dansaient devant mes yeux, devenaient flous, perdaient leur fil et je finissais par m'arrêter pour me frotter les yeux.

Je grognai silencieusement, prenant garde de ne pas déranger les autres élèves présents dans la bibliothèque. Évidemment, Granger était là. Tout le monde dans sa maison en avait contre eux parce qu'ils leur avaient fait perdre cent-cinquante points.

- Flint ! souffla une voix en s'asseyant en face de moi

Je levai la tête et soupirai de soulagement en voyant que c'était Malfoy :

- T'étais passé où ? demandai-je à voix basse

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de répondre :

- Ils nous ont envoyés dans la Forêt Interdite... Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas... On a trouvé une licorne vampirisée...

Je me raidis :

- Quoi ?

- Je te jure ! Potter a dit que c'était l'œuvre de... Tu-Sais-Qui...

- T'es sûr que Potter n'est pas paranoïaque ? Je veux dire... Le seigneur des Ténèbres est mort il y a onze ans.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi mais... Vasco ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut vaincre la mort ?

Ses yeux brillaient de terreur. Je savais qu'il l'avait contenue autant qu'il avait pu, pour ne la montrer à personne qui n'ait pas sa confiance. Et sa peur commençait aussi à m'affecter.

- Draco... murmurai-je. Rien n'est éternel. Pas même la mort.

Il sursauta et grimaça d'horreur. Non, il était hors de question que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne du royaume des morts.

.

Rogue allait et venait entre les paillasses où nous avions à préparer par paires la potion du jour. Malfoy et moi étions allés assez vite. Il s'approcha de nous et regarda dans le chaudron. Il opina imperceptiblement.

Malfoy se pencha vers moi :

- Tu crois qu'il faudra combien de temps avant que Potter ne ressorte ?

- Je ne sais pas mais cette fois ne t'en mêle pas, Draco. Pour ta propre réputation, sécurité etcétéra.

- Mais on ne peut pas les autoriser à...

- Draco ! Je t'en prie... Ça ne sert à rien. Pense à plus long terme. Ça ne va pas t'apporter quoi que ce soit d'important. Laisse-les faire, ils paieront les conséquences.

- Dumbledore les couvrira.

- Et alors ? Une fois que Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour eux, ils finiront le bec dans l'eau alors que nous on aura appris à se débrouiller seuls.

Il grogna :

- Mais je refuse que la clique des gentils Gryffondor devienne encore plus populaires.

- Ils sont très impopulaires en ce moment-même.

.

Le temps passa extrêmement vite et la fin du mois de mai sonna avant même que nous ayons pu nous en rendre compte. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit mois avant la fin de notre première année scolaire à Poudlard. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de faire le bilan...

Fin d'année était également synonyme d'examens. Aïe. Que devais-je en attendre ? J'étais plutôt bon élève mais je n'arriverais pas au niveau de Granger ou Malfoy. Les professeurs m'aimaient aussi pour une autre raison. J'étais adorable et c'était dur pour eux de ne pas craquer pour ma bouille d'enfant lumineux. Est-ce que c'était ça la réputation que je voulais pour moi ? Peut être... Je cherchais seulement à me faire aimer, rien de plus.

- Colle-toi plus près, murmura mon frère contre mon oreille

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur son lit, mon dos contre son ventre, ses bras autour de moi. Nous n'avions pas bougé depuis un bon quart d'heure. J'étais bien comme ça moi... Marcus était la personne qui me faisait sentir le mieux au monde. Dans ses bras je n'avais ni froid ni peur, je pouvais m'endormir assuré de n'avoir rien à craindre. Mon frère était ma vie, littéralement.

Je gigotai un peu de sorte à être collé encore plus près contre Marcus. Mes yeux étaient fermés, comme j'étais en paix.

- Je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il en me berçant brièvement. Tu es incroyable.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Je sais mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre à nouveau. Je t'aime aussi très très fort.

- Tu penses qu'on reverra Mary ou Annouchka cet été ?

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles restent à Paris. Leurs parents sont tous les quatre restés en Grande-Bretagne. Tu vas pouvoir revoir tes amies adorées...

- Je crois que Mary a dit qu'elle risquait de déménager en France.

Mary Pierce était une de mes plus anciennes amies. Elle était physiquement l'opposé d'Annouchka avec ses cheveux bouclés et blonde. Elle était des deux celle au teint le plus hâlé et les yeux les plus sombres. Contrairement à Chouka, elle n'avait aucun lien de sang -même éloigné- avec Marcus et moi. Elle était plus au moins Sang-Mêlé, fille de Né-Moldu et Sang-Mêlée. Mais pour ce qui était du caractère, elles étaient très fortement semblables. J'avais malheureusement moins côtoyé Mary que Chouka.

- Tu la reverras, ne t'en fais pas. Annouchka te donnera bien une adresse. Vous pourrez au moins communiquer par hibou ou quelque chose.

- J'espère.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de ma proposition : le jour où on arrive, on va chercher El, Dixie et Drew et puis on va rendre visite à Annouchka. Avec un peu de chance, elle saura quand Mary viendra la voir pendant l'été.

Je souris même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse le voir :

- C'est super !

- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il reste un mois de cours seulement ? D'ailleurs t'es pas censé aller en patrouille ce soir ?

- Non, les professeurs ont dit que ça irait pour ce soir. Ils pensent qu'on a assez éloigné le voleur pour un moment et qu'on pouvait profiter de la nuit. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Sauf qu'ils voulaient dire profiter de la nuit pour dormir et moi je suis en train de passer une nuit blanche avec mon frangin.

Je ris :

- C'est mieux que de dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ça oui !

- Marcus... Je peux te dire un truc ?

- Tout et n'importe quoi.

- Aurora...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette catin ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est approchée de toi ?

- Si, l'autre nuit. Elle est venue alors que j'étais tout seul. Elle m'a parlé mais...

Devant mes yeux, je voyais les poings de mon frère se crisper brusquement. Il se mettait lentement à trembler et à respirer difficilement. Ses mâchoires devaient être contractées à un point inhumain.

- ...elle n'a pas levé la main. Dylan est arrivé avant et l'a obligée à dégager en vitesse.

- Où est-ce qu'il est que je le prenne dans mes bras ?

- Il dort.

- Oh Merlin !

Blue piailla et voleta jusqu'à nous pour becqueter ma joue. J'éclatai de rire avant de mettre ma main dans ma poche pour lui donner quelque friandises pour oiseaux. Une fois tout dévoré, elle s'envola pour rejoindre son perchoir. Marcus rit :

- Plus beau cadeau de ta vie ?

- Après tous les tiens oui.

- Le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait c'était avant mes trois ans, par Maman et Papa.

- Alors je ne le connais pas, j'étais pas né.

- C'était toi, Tête Blonde.

Je souris à m'en déchirer le visage et me contorsionnai de sorte à lui coller mes lèvres sur la joue. J'aimais vraiment mon frère. Et je m'étonnais encore d'entendre combien c'était réciproque.

- T'es le meilleur, Frangin ! ris-je

- Après toi.

- Tu essayes de faire la compétition des compliments ?

- Je gagnerais. Tu es tellement meilleur que moi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville en quasiment tout. Regarde-toi : respecté, un des plus populaires de la maison et de ton année, grand capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe...

- Vasco... Je suis peut être respecté ou craint, ça dépend du point de vue, mais toi tu es surtout aimé. On ne peut pas te détester même quand on essaye de tout son cœur.

- La clique des Gentils Gryffondor me déteste.

- Crois-moi ils essaient mais ne font que feindre. On ne peut pas te détester. Alors que moi... Et puis pour ce qui est du Quidditch, l'an prochain je te fais passer les sélections. On a des membres qui viendront à manquer.

- Je n'ai pas ton niveau.

- Tu ne peux pas dire. Regarde, les gars disent que tu as le bon profil pour entrer. Et en plus tu l'as dans l'instinct, tu l'as prouvé.

- D'accord rattraper des choses variées à plusieurs mètres de distances mais sur un terrain c'est autre chose.

- Écoute on essaiera et on verra.

- Tu m'entraîneras cet été ?

- Compte sur moi ! Je veux voir deux fois le nom Flint sur la liste des joueurs de l'équipe.

- L'année prochaine on aura aussi Dixie à l'école. On va envahir l'école avec notre nom. Les gens vont en avoir marre.

Je ris. J'étais le troisième, on aurait Dixie puis Drew encore après, quand je serais en quatrième année. Cinq Flint dans l'école en même temps : wow. On avait déjà une sacrée réputation. Entre Éléanor qui allait de garçon en garçon, Marcus qui faisait peur à tout le monde et moi avec mon double visage, les autres allaient devoir trouver leur place.

Je me souvins de la difficulté que j'avais eue à me stabiliser. Si je me figurais les premières semaines de septembre, où je n'étais même pas sûr que Marcus accepte de se montrer avec moi et où je m'étais fait remarquer pour avoir pleuré dans ses bras alors qu'il me transportait à travers les couloirs. Je souris en me blottissant un peu plus contre mon frère.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Il devait être en train de sourire si je le connaissais bien. Dans ma vie, en cet instant même, presque tout semblait parfait. Il y avait juste une énorme tâche noire dans mon ciel bleu : l'histoire avec Hermione Granger.

J'avais été utilisé quelques semaines et elle n'était plus mon amie depuis sept mois. Ça faisait tout ce temps que je souffrais atrocement quand je la regardais avec les deux imbéciles de Gryffondor. Il suffisait que nos regards se croisent pour que, contrairement à l'air que j'affichais, seulement m'arracher le cœur avec un couteau pouvait m'apaiser. Mais je ne faisais pas le poids face à Potter -où Weasley, berk- et j'avais fini par en devenir comme Malfoy : un demi masque. Je l'étais cent fois moins que lui malgré tout.

- Flint, Pucey, Lloyd ! brailla une voix familière dans le couloir

- Rogue.. grogna Marcus en nous redressant. Vus les noms c'est soit le Quidditch soit la patrouille.

- C'est quelle heure ?

- Au moins trois heures. Du matin.

Il m'embarqua dans le couloir, dans ses bras. Je ne bronchais pas, parfaitement à l'aise. Dylan et Adrian arrivaient aussi mais pas dans la même situation. Marcus et moi étions parfaitement énergiques. Les autres... sortaient du lit. Ils avaient les yeux à demi-clos, les cheveux en bataille et l'air hagard.

- Oui Professeur ? fit le seul en état d'aligner trois mots -Marcus

- Réunion d'urgence de la patrouille.

Et il se retourna dans un geste théâtral.

.

La salle de Potions vide était assez impressionnante de nuit. Surtout avec Rogue qui se fondait dans le paysage, noir contre noir.

- Plusieurs personnes ont pénétré dans le couloir du troisième étage. Je dois à ce sujet vous annoncer la _regrettable_ mort du Professeur Quirell, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je reçus un choc à l'annonce. Le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Mort ? Mort ? Mort ? Non ce n'était pas croyable. Un Professeur qui mourait sa première année de service, non quelque chose clochait. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de tous nous réveiller.

- Qui l'a tué ? demanda Adrian d'une voix aussi ébranlée que moi

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel après chaque nom lâché comme de la vermine :

- Potter. Weasley. Granger.

- Quoi ? nous écriâmes-nous quasiment au même moment

Meurtre de professeur par des première année ? Non, là j'étais forcément en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Quoi ? Ils allaient être renvoyés pour ça ? Et Quirell qui était au service de Vous-Savez-Qui... Non, non, là ça n'était plus supportable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Pierre ? demanda Dylan

- C'est là où notre cher ami Potter entre dans la discussion... Il a joué les héros pour s'emparer de la pierre avant Quirell. Résultat, noblesse d'âme oblige, il a encore gagné.

- Génial, maugréai-je

Malfoy avait raison. La clique était ressortie et avait à nouveau tenté son coup. Cette fois ils n'avaient pas raté.

Ma chère Hermione Granger... Je vois que tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi...

Après tout, à quoi ça sert de m'avoir pour ami, moi Vasco Flint ?

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà... On laisse un Vasco défaitiste et choqué.

Verdict ? Positif/Négatif ? J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis :)

En tout cas à bientôt !

_ACSD_


	9. 9) Juin 1992 : Retour à la maison

Hey ! Je suis désoléeeeeeeeeee ! Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pour BS depuis des lustres et je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais, je vous mets le chapitre 9, en attendant de pouvoir mettre les autres plus souvent :) J'essaierai de reprendre un rythme plus régulier quand Torn sera finie.

Résumé de l'histoire : Vasco Flint est en première année à Poudlard. Et c'est son dernier jour d'école avant de rentrer chez lui...

**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

Suna : Hey ! Vasco est irrésistible, même les peaux de vaches n'y peuvent rien ;) Pour l'histoire d'Aurora, il n'y aura pas un flashback mais Vasco racontera l'incident à quelqu'un dans un chapitre plus lointain :) Pour ce qui est de la relation Hermione/Vasco, elle va encore avoir ses hauts et ses bas d'ici l'épisode Basilik. Et Mary, malheureusement, n'apparaîtra avant au moins la troisième ou quatrième année... Son arrivée est plutôt symbolique dans l'histoire de Vasco, donc elle arrivera à un moment précis. Sorry... Mais je m'excuse de mon retard dans la publication et j'espère que si tu lis ce chapitre, il te plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**9) Juin 1992 : Retour à la maison**_

Je déposai soigneusement le dernier livre dans ma malle avant de la refermer le plus lentement possible. Je caressai le couvercle avec mélancolie, repensant à l'instant où j'avais traversé les portes de la Grande Salle, environ dix mois auparavant. Et désormais il était temps de boucler les bagages. Il restait encore aujourd'hui et ce soir on partait pour l'été dans nos maisons respectives.

- Tu as déjà fini, Flint ? lança Zabini dans mon dos

Je me retournai vers lui pour opiner silencieusement. Pendant toute l'année scolaire, j'avais partagé une chambre avec Draco, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Trois d'entre eux ne me portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur.

- Hé Flint ! me héla Draco depuis là où il rangeait sa malle. Tu peux venir une petite seconde ?

Je me levai, prenant appui sur mes genoux, puis le rejoignis en prenant soin de poser la cage de Blue sur mon lit parce qu'elle encombrait le passage. Je vins m'agenouiller à côté de mon ami, à l'opposé de sa malle. Il vérifia que nos compagnons de chambre n'écoutent pas avant de se pencher vers moi :

- Tu pars cet été ?

J'opinai :

- Oui, on devrait aller deux semaines en Italie. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a moyen que... Enfin tu vois... Passer deux mois sans voir d'ami à moi... Si c'est possible que... Bref tu vois ?

- Tu es en train de me demander si on peut se voir cet été, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je hochai la tête :

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Merci... Euh par hasard tu m'as déjà dit où tu habites ?

- Non... Il ne me semble pas... J'habite dans le Nord du Pays de Galles. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici si on y pense bien.

- Le manoir de ma famille est dans le Wilstshire, au centre de l'Angleterre. Enfin, je pense que tes parents le savent. Tous les sang-pur ont déjà fait un tour chez nous.

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Ça fait de toi le prince des sang-pur, ou quoi ?

- Plus ou moins, plaisanta-t-il. Et qui dit prince dit roi.

- Son Altesse se mariera donc à sa majorité pour avoir des héritiers possiblement masculins et assurer la continuité de son sang, c'est ça ?

- Absolument, très cher.

Et nous éclatâmes de rire au même moment, nouvelle preuve de combien nous étions devenus proches depuis la rentrée du mois de janvier. Les trois autres occupants de la chambre nous lancèrent des regards de travers, n'étant pas coutume de nous voir nous comporter ainsi autrement qu'en privé. Mais après tout, Malfoy et moi étions amis. Pourquoi le cacher autant ?

Ça m'avait fait vraiment énormément chaud au cœur d'entendre Draco me proposer de se voir pendant les vacances. Il était dur à cerner, changeant de masque continuellement, mais il me prouvait toujours que l'amitié entre nous n'était pas feinte. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que de savoir qu'il me donnait cette place assez... rare, disons.

Draco se redressa et ferma sa malle d'un coup sec, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres comme quand il avait fermé le clapet d'un Gryffondor. Il se leva et contempla la chambre mystérieusement. Il avait l'air un peu nostalgique mais ça collait tellement mal avec le personnage qu'il donnait à voir qu'aux autres ça devait paraître plus de l'impatience de s'en aller. Du Malfoy tout craché...

Je me levai à mon tour et essuyai mes vêtements avant de retourner sur mon lit où Blue venait de se poser. Elle était rarement en cage à vrai dire, toujours occupée à papillonner de partout. Mais jusqu'à ce soir elle allait devoir s'y faire. Je lui caressai le sommet de la tête, lui donnai une friandise et me levai à nouveau.

Les garçons avaient fini de remballer leurs affaires alors nous décidâmes de profiter du soleil de juin pour faire un tour au lac. L'affaire Pierre Philosophale avait fait tellement de bruit que personne ne parlait d'autre chose depuis. Même les examens de fin d'année étaient moins populaires. Potter était devenu le héros de l'école, courageux et intrépide, digne de l'image qu'un Gryffondor se devait de se faire. J'en avais plutôt envie de vomir, moi. Ce gamin aurait dû être renvoyé pour meurtre de Professeur...

Nous traversâmes toute l'école, frémissante de l'excitation du dernier jour, jusqu'à arriver au lac. Nous nous assîmes alors dans l'herbe et la discussion s'orienta vite autour du Quidditch. Je repensai alors à Marcus qui voulait que j'entre dans son équipe l'an prochain.

Nous restâmes bien une heure sous le soleil, allongés dans l'herbe. Je n'ouvris la bouche que quelques rares fois, n'aimant pas avoir à discuter avec Zabini qui ne pouvait même pas entendre mon nom sans grincer des dents. Draco me regarda régulièrement comme pour me dire de ne pas m'en faire et qu'on trouverait vite une occasion de se débarrasser d'eux.

Sauf qu'elle ne vint pas. Youpi. Il ne manquait que Nott et la fête pouvait commencer.

En ayant assez au bout d'une heure, je me levai et prétextai de devoir aller aux toilettes pour fausser compagnie à mes camarades de maison. Je disparus alors dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons où je m'enfermai dans une cabine. Décor intéressant effectivement.

Je m'assis sur l'abattante et ramenai mes genoux contre moi. J'étais seul, notamment parce que personne n'avait eu d'envie particulière de se cacher dans les toilettes alors qu'il faisait beau dehors. Oui à part un seul imbécile : j'ai nommé Vasco Flint alias moi-même.

- Huhu... Qui est là ? chantonna une voix au-dessus de ma tête

Je regardai au plafond et soupirai en voyant le fantôme d'une fille :

- Vasco Flint...

- Oh... Je ne connais pas ce nom. Tu es encore un de ces garçons qui viennent se moquer de moi parce que je suis moche et avec des lunettes ?

Je secouai la tête avant de me caler à l'arrière :

- Non je suis un de ces garçons qui ne supporte pas d'avoir à coller à l'image d'une maison... Dis-moi, t'étais dans quelle maison toi ?

Elle hésita une seconde avant de descendre à ma hauteur et de répondre de sa voix gémissante :

- À Serdaigle... Personne ne parle de Serdaigle... Il n'y a que les Gryffondor ! Si j'avais été à Gryffondor on m'aurait sans doute mieux traitée...

- Ne me parle pas des Gryffondor...

- Oh oh...

- Raconte-moi n'importe quoi mais pas avec des Gryffondor. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les jours ?

- Oh moi je suis dans mes toilettes, je me promène dans les canalisations... Et je me fais insulter tout le temps par ces méchants vivants !

- Ah oui ? Mon frère et moi aussi.

Le fantôme paru ravi à l'entente de ces mots :

- Vraiment ?

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux :

- À cause d'un nom et d'une maison, je ne suis pas censé avoir des sentiments comme ceux des autres, dans la tête des gens.

- Oh... Ça nous fait un point commun alors !

Sa joie me paraissait un peu déplacée dans le contexte mais je ne fis pas de commentaire à ce sujet :

- Si tu fréquentes les toilettes des filles tu dois peut être connaître Hermione Granger...

- Oh Merlin ! Je n'aime pas cette fille ! Je n'aime aucune fille de toute façon ! Ni aucun garçon ! Sauf toi... Tu m'es sympathique...

- Je te remercie alors, ces mots n'ont pas de prix dans mon cœur.

Elle eut l'air aux anges. Décidément dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, je n'arrivais qu'à me faire aimer des filles. Je devrais sérieusement réviser ça. Quoique... Je ne cherchais qu'à me faire aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu devrais me rendre visite plus souvent, proposa le fantôme avec délectation

- C'est dommage que ce soit le dernier jour mais j'y penserais à la rentrée. Si j'oublie je t'autorise à me réveiller en pleine nuit.

Satisfaite, elle poussa un drôle de cri affreusement aigu et disparut de mon champ de vision. Ces toilettes étaient théâtre de drôles de rencontres, vraiment.

Je soupirai et me relevai. J'ouvris la porte de ma cachette et en ressortis. Par chance, personne n'était entré dans la pièce entre temps. On m'aurait pris pour un fou à m'entendre parler tout seul... Ce n'était rien que je veuille pour moi.

J'étais déjà assez bizarre comme ça.

.

- Hé ! me héla Brown qui se tenait sur une marche des couloirs. Vasco !

Je souris en la voyant et décidai de m'approcher de sa petite clique de filles qui profitaient de la dernière journée pour discuter une dernière fois. Elles étaient déjà bavardes mais n'avaient pas encore tout dit. Je m'assis à côté d'une des jumelles Patil, qui m'adressa un sourire étincelant.

- Contentes de rentrer ? leur demandai-je

- Oui, concéda une Serdaigle dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. Ces dernières semaines ont été dures.

- Mais c'est dommage de se séparer pendant si longtemps, soupira Brown

Je ris :

- Allez on a encore six ans à passer tous ensemble. Deux mois ce n'est rien en comparaison. Et puis vous pourrez toujours vous voir cet été, non ?

Elles opinèrent toutes en même temps avant que Brown ne me pose à son tour une question :

- Tu vas voir des gens cet été ?

- Yup. Une amie à moi qui est à Beaux-bâtons.

Je les vis froncer les sourcils mais ne relevai pas :

- Enfin... Ce n'est pas tout à fait une amie... On a un lien de sang, lointain mais quand même existant. C'est une sorte de cousine éloignée.

Elles parurent ravies. Tiens... Étrange.

- Et je devrais peut être voir un peu Draco, continuai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais ça doit encore se préciser.

Brown me lança un regard dubitatif :

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas très proche de Malfoy.

Je ris à nouveau :

- Alors tu t'es trompée. Regarde d'un peu plus près...

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules :

- Bon, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble.

- Et des fois vous disparaissez que tous les deux de la Grande Salle, ajouta la Patil de Serdaigle

- Et vous faites tous les travaux pratiques ensemble, poursuivit sa sœur

- Bah voilà ! ris-je. On est proches.

Elles sourirent et j'en profitai pour changer de sujet :

- Alors ? Vous avez de nouvelles célébrités dans votre maison ?

- Pas si nouvelles, rit Patil -il serait temps que j'apprenne leurs prénoms

J'opinai alors que la fille de Serdaigle que je ne connaissais pas commençait à donner son opinion sur l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale. Nous en discutâmes encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que je me décide enfin à poser la question pratique :

- Je trouve dommage de ne connaître que vos noms de famille. Peut être devrions nous refaire les présentations.

Brown -dont je n'avais besoin d'informations- commença, ravie que je manifeste un certain intérêt envers elle :

- Lavande Brown ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant sa main

Je ne lui fis pas remarquer qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait besoin de se présenter et serrai sa main en souriant gentiment. Je tournai mon regard vers une des jumelles -la Gryffondor. Elle fit un petit sourire, déglutit et dit enfin :

- Parvati Patil, enchantée.

Je souris de plus belle et fis un salut de la tête, amusé par la situation un peu décalée des présentations le dernier jour.

- Et toi ? m'adressai-je à sa jumelle

- Padma, me répondit-elle avec un sourire plus désinvolte

J'opinai sans me départir de mon sourire et regardai la dernière Serdaigle. Celle-ci me tendit sa main pour que je la prenne dans la mienne :

- Cho.

- Enchanté...

Je lui fis un baiser rapide sur la main et me calai un peu plus contre le mur :

- Et moi c'est Vasco Flint, Serpentard.

- Pour celles qui ne savaient pas déjà, plaisanta Cho

.

Je m'adossai au mur, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol en soupirant. Marcus, Adrian et Dylan étaient occupés avec l'équipe de Quidditch, réglant les détails pour l'année prochaine : qui serait là, qui quittait, quels postes allaient devoir être proposés à la rentrée, quels fonds devaient-ils demander à Rogue... Bref ils étaient très occupés. Draco n'était pas revenu du lac, Éléanor était avec Weasley Préfet, les jumeaux devaient s'être fourrés dans quelque mauvais coup... Du coup j'étais tout seul.

Il y avait un avantage à ça : je pouvais enfin quitter ma façade. Le couloir était vide, personne ne me verrait. Je n'aimais pas porter un masque mais en même temps je ne voulais plus que les gens voient à nouveau ma faiblesse. Je passais déjà un peu trop pour un château de sucre.

Des pas commencèrent à retentir. On était près de la salle commune de Serpentard donc ça ne pouvait être qu'un de mes camarades de maison ou alors un Préfet. Dans tous les cas, cet importun allait me poser des questions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Flint ? lâcha une voix que je connaissais assez bien

Je tournai la tête vers Millicent Bulstrode :

- Je profite d'un peu de calme. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici seule, Millicent ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que je suis _toujours_ seule ?

- Tu restes avec Pansy parfois pourtant. Je croyais que vous étiez amies.

- Je n'ai _pas_ d'amis, Flint. Toi non plus. Aucun de nous.

- C'est un préjugé stupide sur notre maison. Bien sûr qu'on a tous des amis, on se refuse juste de l'admettre. J'en ai plusieurs moi : tous ceux de mon frère déjà. Et après il y a mes meilleurs amis : Draco et une fille que tu ne connais pas.

- Malfoy ? Ton ami ? Tu te berces d'illusions, Flint. Les Malfoy ne connaissent pas ça. Ils sont obnubilés par leurs idéaux.

- Ne juge pas ceux que tu ne connais pas. Étant Serpentard toi-même tu comprends bien que ce ne sont que des préjugés qui nous sont arrivés. Regarde les troisième année, les plus âgés : ils ne s'encombrent pas de ces histoires. On est nouveaux, on doit encore comprendre les mécanismes de notre maison. Je fais confiance à Draco, c'est réciproque, on est amis et n'en déplaise aux autres.

- Tu es trop doux pour être un Serpentard.

J'esquissai un sourire en coin, entre le perfide et le satisfait :

- Sache que je le prends pour un compliment. Allez, viens t'assoir à côté de moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes paroles de petit ange, Flint.

- Regarde-moi bien. Je vais enlever mon masque et tu verras.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai très fort pour chasser toute peur, toute méfiance, toute honte. Quand je les rouvris, mes traits se détendirent rapidement. Mon sourire disparut, laissant transparaître toute ma tristesse et ma vulnérabilité. Millicent me fixa, décontenancée. Je lisais sur son visage qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je faisais ça.

- Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi, lui assurai-je en tendant ma main vers la sienne

J'étais assis, elle debout. Elle était déjà en position de force et j'exposais plus de faiblesse encore. Déstabilisant pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je voulais juste prouver que je voulais de mal à personne. Elle hésita très longtemps avant de mettre sa main dans celle que je lui offrais, se baissant pour s'assoir en face de moi par terre. Égal à égal.

- La solitude est juste une prison, dis-je avec un sourire triste. Quand elle n'est pas choisie pour te faire du bien.

- Tu es vraiment trop étrange pour être parfaitement normal, Flint.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu considères être la normalité.

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas moi-même.

- C'est intéressant. Ça veut dire qu'il existe un ou plusieurs moules que l'on détermine comme "normalité".

- Tu as quel âge, Flint ?

- Douze ans pourquoi ?

- Tu parles comme si tu en avais cinquante. Tu devrais vivre avec ton âge.

- Peut être... Mais j'ai du mal à me couper de ces leçons. Avec toutes les erreurs que je fais, j'en ai plein à tirer.

- Ce ne sont pas des erreurs que tu fais. Ce sont des expériences.

- Qui parle comme un vieux maintenant ?

- Oh !

J'éclatai de rire :

- Je plaisante ! Allez, fais-moi un sourire. Un vrai.

Elle resta immobile à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

- Souris, l'exhortai-je. Montre-moi combien tu es jolie.

Elle baissa la tête :

- Je ne suis _pas_ jolie, Flint.

- Toute fille qui sourit est magnifique, crois-moi.

Je m'agenouillai et m'approchai d'elle. Elle raidit en voyant mes doigts s'approcher de son visage pour lui soulever le menton, l'obligeant à me regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Pourquoi Merlin t'aurait-il donnée à la lumière si tu n'étais pas digne d'être regardée ?

- Flint...

Je caressai sa joue puis ses cheveux :

- Allez... Fais-moi ton plus beau sourire.

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et la serrai contre mon torse. Je la laissai pleurer silencieusement, me contentant de la bercer lentement. Le Professeur Flitwick passa à ce moment-là. Comprenant la situation, il m'adressa un sourire attendri, fier et satisfait, que je lui rendis poliment. Puis il s'en alla, nous laissant nous occuper de nos tracas seuls.

Quand Millicent se retira de moi, elle s'essuya le visage :

- Oublie ce que tu viens de voir.

- J'ai pleuré des millions de fois, et parfois Marcus m'a trimballé en public alors que je pleurais. Et pourtant regarde... Des gens m'aiment quand même. Il n'y a pas de mal à être humain, Millicent. Et fais-moi un sourire maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Elle tenta, étirant un tout petit peu les coins de ses lèvres. Il allait donc falloir que je la fasse rire pour que ça marche ?

- Qui est la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde ?

- Euh... Mon chat.

- Alors pense à ton chat qui vient se blottir contre toi, dans ton lit.

Elle sourit. Oui, elle sourit. Et comme je l'avais dit, toute fille qui sourit est magnifique. Millicent Bulstrode souriante n'avait aucune raison de cacher son visage.

.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda Éléanor en s'asseyant à côté de moi à table

- Oh pas grand chose... répondit Adrian. On a failli gagner la Coupe des Maisons mais Dumbledore a fait en sorte que les Gryffondor emportent la Coupe.

- Ce type est d'une impartialité... maugréai-je

- Ça ne devrait pas être permis, ajouta Draco. Ça entretient un stéréotype de supériorité de Gryffondor.

- Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on s'est dit l'autre jour, lui rappelai-je. On a plus de mérite dans nos réussites parce qu'on ne nous aura pas mâché le travail avant. On aura pas eu de Dumbledore pour couvrir nos arrières, pour nous élever dans la gloire, mais on se sera construit par nous-mêmes. C'est mieux qu'être à Gryffondor.

Cadogan et Ivan me tendirent leur main pour que je frappe dedans.

- La défaite est plus acceptable de ce point de vue ! rit Dylan

- Ce n'est qu'une défaite partielle, comprit Adrian. Ils gagnent la Coupe et une faiblesse.

- Au diable les Gryffondor ! s'exclama Marcus. Maintenant on mange.

J'éclatai de rire, rapidement suivi par tout le monde. Non, nous n'avions pas besoin d'être à Gryffondor pour être heureux, fiers et dignes. Toutes les maisons valaient autant, mais des gens comme Dumbledore contribuaient à dorer le nom de la maison rouge et or, rejetant les fautes du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur toute la maison Serpentard.

Je me tournai vers ma cousine, rayonnante alors qu'elle discutait avec Adrian, buvant son jus de citrouille à gorgées régulières. Elle me remarqua, me regarda et sourit :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Alors ? Avec Weasley Préfet ?

Elle éclata de rire :

- Il y croit dur comme fer. Je vais laisser passer les vacances, avec toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas le voir et à la rentrée... Ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Aïe ! ris-je. Ça fait mal, ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire sadique :

- Mais c'était le but du départ, non ? C'est aussi un moyen de te venger.

- Il ne m'a rien fait.

- Pas toi. Son frère. Il dit des choses sur toi qui ne devraient jamais sortir de la bouche d'un être vivant.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour tout ce que tu fais se retourne contre toi ? Je veux dire que quelqu'un te fasse ça.

- Mais on me l'a déjà fait. Et c'est pour ça que je me venge. Mais si j'aimais vraiment quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas la peine de me comporter comme ça.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un ?

- Si. Deux fois. La première fois c'était enfant, et tu devrais t'en souvenir. La deuxième ça s'est mal passé et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à faire comme ma mère.

- Et Dixie... Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

- Oh tu verras bien l'année prochaine.

.

- Allez, allez ! Ramenez vos malles, on part !

J'empoignai ma malle, la cage avec Blue dedans et me levai du lit pour suivre Marcus dans la salle commune. Suivis par Draco, nous rejoignîmes El, Adrian, Dylan, Cadogan et Ivan qui nous attendaient pour partir. Tous ensemble, nous quittâmes le château jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Dans les couloirs, je laissai ma main caresser les pierres des murs de l'école. Cet endroit avait été ma maison pendant dix mois, et j'y avais appris plus qu'un enseignement scolaire. J'étais entré dans la cour des grands, faisant face à une réalité assez atroce à mes yeux. On ne pouvait pas être aimé de tous.

J'y étais entré comme le petit garçon qui sourit et rit tout le temps, que les aléas de la vie ne pouvaient pas atteindre. Et j'en ressortais le garçon touché, fragilisé, masqué. Mais je serais fort. Je n'allais certainement pas les laisser m'atteindre encore plus.

Une fois dans le train, nous déposâmes nos bagages et prîmes des compartiments. Je me mis à côté d'Eleanor, en face de Marcus, lui-même à côté d'Adrian. Je me calai tout au fond du siège et fermai les yeux. Le bras de ma cousine passa derrière mon cou et mes épaules pour m'attirer contre elle.

- Content de ta première année, petit ange ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui très, dis-je avec un sourire en ouvrant les yeux

- Vasco ? lâcha Marcus

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au tout début de l'année quand tu pleurais à cause de la place que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver ?

- J'ai dit un paquet de bêtises.

- Non je pensais à autre chose. Tu m'as dit quelque chose comme "tu sais quand celui que tu vois n'est pas ton frère".

- Oui je m'en souviens.

- Et bien celui que j'ai devant moi n'est pas mon frère. On est dans le train pour le retour, Vasco. Tu peux enlever ton masque maintenant.

Je me redressai et hochai la tête.

- Il m'avait bien semblé t'avoir dit de ne changer pour personne.

- Je sais... Mais ces derniers temps ça n'a pas été possible.

- Allez, à partir de maintenant c'est toi et seulement toi.

Je souris faiblement. Marcus fronça les sourcils, un regard malicieux dans les yeux :

- Tu n'es pas plus content que ça à l'idée de revoir ta Chouka ?

Je bondis sur mon siège, changeant radicalement d'état d'esprit.

- Ça c'est mon Vasco ! rit mon frère

.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, nous arrivâmes enfin à la gare de King's Cross. Marcus se leva en premier, manquant de tomber par terre alors que le train s'arrêtait. Il récupéra sa malle et celle d'Eleanor, je pris la mienne et Adrian la sienne. Alors qu'ils s'acheminaient vers la sortie, je m'arrêtai.

- Tu viens ? fit El

- Je vous rejoins après. J'ai une dernière chose à régler.

Je pris ma malle et m'élançai à travers les couloirs vers les compartiments où j'avais vu les Gryffondor partir. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, je trouvai enfin le trio mythique. Ils me dévisagèrent étrangement alors que je m'arrêtais devant eux.

- Je peux te parler une seconde, Hermione ?

Elle me regarda, surprise mais accepta tout de suite, malgré le regard peu convaincu de ses deux acolytes. Nous nous éloignâmes de sorte à ne pas être entendus.

- Je croyais que c'était Granger, maintenant... dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Écoute, tout à l'heure j'ai réfléchi. On ne peut pas être aimé de tout le monde et on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde. Mais si on se comporte comme ça on ne va pas répandre un bon message pour nous-mêmes. Il est trop tôt pour que je te fasse à nouveau confiance ou même que j'envisage de redevenir ami avec toi. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que j'accepte tes excuses.

Elle cilla, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas trop d'où venait ce soudain revirement de situation :

- Tu... Tu me pardonnes, c'est ça ?

- Je te pardonne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça. Mais oui, je te pardonne. Je n'oublie pas malgré tout.

- Je te promets que mon intention n'était pas de te blesser.

- On n'en parle plus.

- Je ferai ce que je peux pour te prouver que je suis digne de la confiance d'un Serpentard.

- Non. Prouve-moi que tu es digne de _ma_ confiance.

Elle sourit, hocha la tête et se jeta à mon cou. Je la serrai brièvement contre moi, me détachai, repris ma malle et lui adressai une dernière phrase avant de partir :

- Bonnes vacances.

Je retrouvai Marcus et sa clique à l'extérieur du train, qui s'amassait et discutait avant de devoir se quitter définitivement. Draco, prit ma main et m'attira à l'écart :

- Tu n'oublies pas ce qu'on s'est dit, hein ?

Je fis un de ces sourires d'avant, immense et rayonnant :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, on s'écrira donc on réglera les détails comme ça.

- Draco ! appela une femme

Je vis enfin la mère de mon meilleur ami. Elle était assez grande, élégante, blonde, plutôt belle dans la catégorie "statue de glace". Comme Draco, en fait.

- Madame, la saluai-je en inclinant poliment la tête

- C'est donc toi Vasco Flint ?

- Oui Madame.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Draco m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres.

- Il a parlé de vous également, souris-je. Il dit que vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien. Alors je le crois.

Elle opina, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- À bientôt, me salua Draco avec un petit sourire maladroit

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai très fort brièvement :

- À bientôt...

Les Malfoy me sourirent et s'en allèrent. Je fis pour me retourner vers la clique quand une voix m'interpella :

- Hé Vasco !

Je regardai dans la direction d'où venait l'appel. Une fille un peu plus jeune que moi, aux boucles blondes et sauvages, yeux verts de chat, me faisait des signes de la main. Elle était vêtue entièrement de noir et était reconnaissable entre milles.

- Dixie !

Elle courut se jeter dans mes bras. Avec l'élan qu'elle avait, quand nos corps s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, elle m'éjecta au sol. Je lâchai Blue et ma malle en tombant à la renverse sur le quai. Dixie éclata de rire en se redressant un peu :

- C'était drôle, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

- Pas pour mon dos, plaisantai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue chercher El avec Red et Adam. Ça faisait un sacré moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

La main de Marcus apparut dans notre champ de vision. Dixie l'attrapa pour se relever et mon frère m'aida ensuite.

- Vous faites le nettoyage du quai ? maugréa Adrian

Je ris en époussetant mes vêtements couverts de poussière.

- L'heure de se dire au revoir est arrivée, soupira Dylan

Nous passâmes respectivement de personne en personne, se serrant les uns les autres dans une étreinte quasiment étouffante pour la plupart. C'est en me retrouvant dans les bras des amis de mon frère que je réalisai que j'étais allé chercher trop loin. Ce que je voulais, je l'avais.

- Prends soin de toi et de ton frère, sourit Dylan Lloyd en repartant vers ses parents

Dixie sauta sur mon dos et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses bras sous mon cou. Elle pesait plus lourd que la dernière fois. On ne pouvait pas dire que mes cousines soient le prototype des filles maigres comme des bâtons.

- Allons retrouver les parents, soupira Éléanor quand nous ne fûmes plus que tous les quatre

- J'ai laissé Red là-bas, nous informa Dixie en indiquant un point un peu plus loin sous le panneau de la voie 9 3/4

Effectivement, notre cousin était adossé au mur sous le panneau. Avec ses cheveux noirs striés de rouge, je ne pouvais pas m'y méprendre. Les six frères et sœur Gamp étaient tous plus grands que nous, ils avaient tous fini leur scolarité à Poudlard -enfin... Adam était allé à Dumstrang. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui...

Taillé comme une montagne, mâchoire carrée, cheveux blonds coupés court, physique presque trop stéréotypé, l'aîné des Gamp apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il s'approcha de nous avec sa démarche qui se voulait féline et déterminée mais qui échouait face à celle de Marcus ou Éléanor. Ce type me faisait presque peur et c'était mon cousin.

- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez fait le déplacement ? le railla Éléanor

- On rend service, chaton, siffla Adam. Ta mère ne pouvait pas venir, elle devait être occupée avec une énième conquête, tu ne crois pas ?

Éléanor et Adam ne pouvaient pas se voir.

- Si tu parles encore comme ça de ma mère, je t'éclate le crâne contre le sol, et sans états d'âme.

- Oh je veux bien voir ça !

Avais-je déjà précisé que ma cousine pouvait envoyer au tapis tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Et même les types les plus baraqués de l'école ? Et bien Adam ne le savait pas encore.

Éléanor s'approcha de lui à pas menaçants, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la collision. Elle lui décocha un coup de poing d'une violence incroyable, faisant reculer Adam la Montagne de plusieurs pas, sonné comme jamais. Et la bagarre commença. Adam, pris par surprise, ne faisait pas le poids face à Éléanor, qui faisait la moitié de sa carrure et avait douze ans de moins que lui.

- Hé ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ! Arrêtez-vous !

Mes parents apparurent dans la scène. Mon père attrapa El par la taille et l'attira loin de notre cousin plus vieux. Effectivement, ce n'était pas rose de partout dans cette famille mais je l'aimais quand même.

Quand le calme revint, mon père insista pour ramener tout le monde à la maison, Adam, Red, El et Dixie compris. Les garçons acceptèrent à contrecœur alors que Dixie saura littéralement au cou de son oncle pour le remercier. Bon, ma cousine était une fille un peu particulière. Elle était un peu plus directe que sa sœur, mais tout aussi sournoise et joueuse. Elle devait juste être moins forte que son aînée.

Décidément, avec les deux sœurs à Poudlard ça allait donner...

.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, je rangeai ma malle dans la chambre que je partageais avec Marcus et redescendis immédiatement pour laisser Blue en liberté.

- Alors t'es à Serpentard ? me lança Red depuis le canapé

Il n'y avait qu'eux dans les parages. Mes parents et Marcus étaient à l'étage pour je ne sais trop quoi et les deux sœurs étaient dans le jardin pour se raconter les derniers mois. Donc j'étais seul au rez-de-chaussée avec mes deux grands cousins.

- Oui, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien d'étonnant.

Je vins m'assoir à côté d'eux, nonchalamment jouant avec la chaîne de ma mère à mon cou :

- Vous aviez des doutes ?

Adam haussa les épaules. Ça voulait dire qu'il en avait eus mais qu'il ne le disait pas pour ne pas me vexer. Red soupira :

- Non ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais après tout tu aurais pu choisir d'aller ailleurs.

- Adam ne m'aurait plus parlé si j'étais tombé à Gryffondor ! plaisantai-je

- Tu me connais trop bien, blondinet.

J'éclatai de rire. J'avais l'avantage de n'être au centre d'aucun conflit dans la famille, contrairement à mon frère ou à la fratrie d'Eleanor. Ça me permettait de ne pas souffrir de plus de haine. La famille de ma mère était juste plus... Chaotique.

- Donc tu es le petit prince de Serpentard ? demanda Adam

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ne sois pas si stupide.

- Hé Vasco ! s'exclama la voix de mon frère. Viens voir ici deux minutes.

Je me levai, plus que content de quitter mes deux cousins, et rejoignis Marcus dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air très sérieux :

- N'écoute surtout pas Adam, chuchota-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Il a toujours essayé de m'empoisonner le crâne avec les idées d'Oncle James.

- Il parlait de prince de Serpentard...

- C'est le nom qu'Oncle James donne à celui qui ferait "honneur" aux idéaux puristes des sorciers. Un Sang-Pur par excellence, ennemi des Nés-Moldus et des "impurs". Ne l'écoute surtout pas. Il y a déjà assez de gens comme ça dans ce monde. Être un sorcier comme ça ne signifie pas être pur. C'est toi qui est pur, Vasco.

Ma mère entra dans la pièce. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait déjà entendu toute la conversation. Elle s'approcha de nous et me caressa les cheveux :

- Tu apprendras vite que certaines personnes essaieront toujours d'atteindre ce que tu as de plus beau en toi. Protège bien ton cœur mon ange...

Mon père entra ensuite, nous trouvant tous les trois serrés dans une drôle d'étreinte, le visage voilé d'une sorte de tristesse. Il nous rejoignit à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Marcus :

- Cette famille sera forte, promit-il. Elle sera ce à quoi vous pourrez vous raccrocher à n'importe quel moment. Tant que nous resterons avec le regard tourné vers la lumière, aucun de vous ne s'effondrera.

- Je t'attraperai si tu tombes, me jura Marcus. Jusqu'au bout.

- Je resterai à tes côtés, moi-même pour toujours, lui fis-je écho. Pour toujours...

- Tous les jours, murmura ma mère, sous le soleil ou dans la tempête, ceci sera votre maison. La porte sera ouverte à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'un lieu sûr.

Je souris. C'était ça que je voulais : juste ça. Ma famille était la chose la plus solide de ma vie, ce qui réussissait toujours à me faire voir au-delà des difficultés. J'avais mon père l'inébranlable, ma mère qui brûlait d'amour, mon frère qui était la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde.

Je levai la tête vers Marcus. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et nous sourîmes en même temps. Avoir un frère était la chose la plus belle que je n'aie jamais eue. Il était ma lumière, mon espoir. Je lui serais toujours loyal et il ne me trahirait jamais. Pour moi Marcus était plus que tout.

_- Si quelque chose compte plus que le Quidditch à mes yeux, c'est toi, Tête Blonde_

_- Tu es déjà mon étoile._

_- Non, Vasco. Je veux hurler à n'importe quel moment que c'est toi mon frère et que je t'aime. _

_- Vasco... Si tu daignais jeter un coup d'œil à ton reflet, tu n'aurais aucune raison de te plaindre. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Vasc'. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte..._

_- Je t'aime de toute mon âme, Vasco Flint. _

_- Le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait c'était avant mes trois ans, par Maman et Papa. C'était toi, Tête Blonde. _

_- Être un sorcier comme ça ne signifie pas être pur. C'est toi qui est pur, Vasco. _

Le premier jour, Marcus avait été là. Et il n'était jamais réparti. Dans ses yeux, je comprenais ce que je voulais. Je voyais ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin. Je voyais tout l'amour que j'avais cherché de partout alors qu'il était à mes côtés depuis le premier jour de ma vie.

J'avais dans ma poche, une lettre. Une lettre qui commençait par "Cher petit frère" et qui se terminait par "je t'aime, ton frère". Je la relisais tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit. Elle me demandait de quoi j'avais peur. De rien. Non, je n'avais plus peur. Tant que mon frère serait là, je vaincrais toutes mes peurs.

Parce que désormais je savais ce que ça voulait vraiment dire Vasco _Flint_.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! La fin est peut être un peu bizarre, non ? En tout cas ça j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et repasser les précédents pour retrouver les répliques de Marcus les plus chou pour son frère. J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi...

Je suis vraiment désolée de mon grand blanc ! Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas recommencer sans raisons...

J'espère pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre 10 la semaine prochaine :)

Merci de votre lecture et de vos reviews si vous y dédiez quelques secondes, ça me fera très plaisir.

_ACSD_


	10. 10) Eté chez les Flint

Hey ! Comment ça va ? Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai dit que j'allais le mettre et que je ne l'ai pas fait mais c'est bon, on y est ! Je suis absolument désolée de l'attente, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur à écrire que Torn.

Je ne vais pas me perdre en blabla inutiles, c'est parti :

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) Hermione et Vasco commencent à se réconcilier, on va voir ce que ça va donner. Et oui, Adam est la candidat Mangemort idéal. Quant à Cho c'est une erreur de ma part. Je savais qu'elle avait un an de plus mais ça m'est sorti de la tête sur le moment... Sorry. Pour ce qui est de notre Seducteur Inconscient préféré, j'ai d'autres scènes avec des filles en réserve pour lui :) Il finira bien par accepter le pouvoir qu'il a ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

* * *

_**10) Aôut 1992 : **_**_Été chez les Flint_**

Je m'étirai et bâillai, faisant attention aux insectes qui tournaient autour de nous dans le jardin. Marcus était en train de soigner son balai, torse nu sous le soleil tapant. Éléanor était à l'intérieur avec son tout petit frère, Lewis. Drew et Dixie se couraient après de partout. Annouchka et moi étions allongés dans l'herbe et profitions d'une des journées les plus chaudes du mois d'août.

J'entendis Chouka rire et levai la tête. Drew avait trébuché dans une des trous du jardin et Dixie en avait profité pour lui sauter dessus. Je souris à mon tour.

- S'ils continuent comme ça, commenta Chouka, ta mère n'a pas fini de réparer leurs vêtements.

- Je vois ça.

Elle se redressa de sorte à être assise et s'étira. Ses boucles blondes descendaient jusque dans son dos, mais elle les avait attachées en queue de cheval haute pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud. Les insectes l'adoraient et l'assaillaient constamment.

- Saleté de bestioles... grogna-t-elle en chassant un bourdon

J'éclatai de rire :

- Tu t'es trouvé des amis, on dirait.

- J'en ai, figure-toi.

- Oui, combien ? Deux ?

- Hé !

J'éclatai de rire de plus belle. Je la taquinais avec ça parce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse manie de décourager les gens de trop s'approcher d'elle. On va dire qu'elle avait un caractère... Mordant. Elle avait quelques amis, certes, dont Mary mais ce n'était pas la plus populaire de son école.

D'ailleurs, Mary avait bel et bien déménagé en France mais comme elle ne connaissait pas encore son adresse exacte, elle ne l'avait pas communiquée à Chouka, qui n'avait pas pu me la donner du coup. Ce qui me désavantageait bien, vu que je ne savais pas quand j'allais pouvoir revoir ma meilleure amie.

Éléanor sortit de la maison, avec Lewis dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers Marcus qui était toujours affairé avec son balai. Il avait pris sur lui de m'entraîner au Quidditch dans toutes les catégories existantes. Dylan et Adrian venaient régulièrement nous rendre visite et lui donnaient un coup de main. Ils étaient très déterminés à m'avoir dans leur équipe à la rentrée.

Dixie courut dans ma direction et me sauta au cou, me plaquant encore plus au sol que je ne l'étais déjà. Elle éclata de rire en voyant mes yeux exorbités de surprise.

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur ? lui dis-je en me redressant un peu

- Mais bien sûr, maugréa-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique

Drew débarqua à sa suite. Il avait plus ou moins neuf ans, une tignasse désordonnée d'un blond tirant vers le roux -en clair, entre Marcus, moi et la fratrie d'Eleanor, on était presque tous blonds- et des yeux bruns. Il était joueur et inventif, drôle et jamais ennuyant.

- Comment ça va ? lui demandai-je alors que lui et sa sœur s'asseyaient devant nous

- Dixie triche... grogna-t-il. Elle a pas le droit de m'attaquer si je tombe...

- Cette règle n'a jamais été mentionnée, se défendit Dixie en croisant les bras

- Si ! Tu n'attaques pas les gens au sol !

- Oh ! les coupai-je. Ne vous disputez pas. On va dire qu'à partir de maintenant, on écrit toutes les règles sur un parchemin. Comme ça, si jamais vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous n'aurez qu'à lire le parchemin pour voir qui a raison.

Ils opinèrent, l'air d'accord avec la proposition. Annouchka me regarda, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

- Vous voulez jouer à un jeu ? proposai-je à mes deux jeunes cousins

- Oui ! piailla Drew fidèle à lui même

- Les règles sont simples. Toi, Dixie et Chouka vous allez vous cacher. Je compte jusqu'à cinquante et après je viens vous chercher. Celui que je n'arrive pas à trouver gagne. Sinon, c'est moi.

- D'accord !

Je n'avais certainement pas inventé ce jeu, mais vu que Drew ne le connaissait pas ça suffisait pour m'occuper toute une semaine. Il était presque trop débordant d'énergie. Lui aussi me faisait peur. Lewis était le seul sain d'esprit dans leur famille ou quoi ?

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes yeux et me mit à compter. C'était un vieil ami d'enfance à moi qui m'avait appris ce jeu, lui-même l'ayant appris d'un de ses camarades de dortoirs, Dean Thomas. C'était dans la culture moldue mais après tout, Adam n'était pas là pour nous accuser de trahir notre sang. Il était lourd...

Les Malfoy étaient un peu comme ça aussi m'avait dit Papa. Je n'allais pas tarder à en avoir la confirmation, vu que je devais recevoir d'un instant à l'autre la lettre de Draco qui me confirmerait la date et l'heure auxquelles j'allais pouvoir allez chez lui.

Il restait deux semaines de vacances d'été. Nous étions rentrés d'Italie peu auparavant et ma peau en témoignait. Marcus était même pire que moi, surtout ses bras. Il avait presque bruni. J'avais pris beaucoup moins de couleur que lui, c'était flagrant. D'ailleurs, il avait rencontré une fille en Italie, Milena, et ils s'écrivaient toutes les semaines. Je ne savais pas à quoi ça allait rimer.

- Quarante-neuf... Cinquante !

J'enlevai mes mains de mes yeux et fus aveuglé par le soleil. Le temps que ma vision se stabilise, je me levai et regardai autour de moi. Marcus me regarda bizarrement en posant son maillot sur une pile de linge étrangement massive :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Drew, Dixie et Ann ce sont enfuis en te laissant seul dans l'herbe. Ils sont partis...

- Non ! Ne le dis pas ! ris-je. On est juste en train de jouer.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha la tête :

- Je suis en retard sur les jeux de Drew...

Je souris et courus en direction de la partie du jardin où se trouvaient des arbres. Je marchai entre eux, regardant derrière les buissons, sous les branches un peu tombantes. Ne trouvant personne, je revins à mon point de départ, où Marcus, El et Lewis n'avaient pas tant bougé.

- Ils n'étaient pas partis par là, me taquina Marcus avec un sourire malin

Je ris et pris la direction de l'autre partie du jardin, qui bordait un bois. S'ils étaient allés aussi loin je n'avais pas fini de les chercher. Mais tout à coup, je repérai du mouvement dans les branches d'un chêne du bois. Fantastique... Je me mis sous l'arbre en question et levai la tête. Tout à coup, le visage de Dixie apparut à deux centimètres du mien. Je sursautai et fis deux pas en arrière. Elle avait sauté au mauvais moment et nous avions failli nous rentrer dedans.

- Bon, au moins j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, soupirai-je

Elle éclata de rire :

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Vasco !

- Tu seras une vraie furie à Poudlard, toi.

- Crois-moi, ma sœur te paraîtra un ange par rapport à moi.

- Éléanor ? Un ange ? Va dire ça à son "copain"... Allez, viens m'aider à trouver les autres.

Elle mit sa main dans la mienne et nous nous mîmes à courir vers le cœur du bois. J'avais un peu peur que Drew se perde. Il n'était pas très grand...

Depuis le début des vacances et comme chaque année, ma tante Diane et son mari Simon avaient laissé leurs enfants chez nous pour partir tous les deux. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle nous étions aussi proches tous les six. On avait grandi ensemble. Cette nouvelle année scolaire s'annonçait pleine de surprises.

Je manquai de glisser par terre. Je me rattrapai à ma cousine et regardai sur quoi j'avais posé le pied. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres : c'était une photo que Chouka gardait dans sa poche tout le temps, où on nous voyait tous les deux avec Marcus, dans un parc, allongés dans l'herbe.

- J'en connais une qui est passée par là, ris-je

Un peu plus loin, il y avait une série de buissons assez hauts. Je m'en approchai en faisant attention de ne pas faire craquer de branche. Avoir une petite forêt à côté de chez soi apprenait la discrétion, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dixie ne bougea pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas aussi bien. Elle était ce genre de personnes qu'on entendait avant de les voir.

Je passai la tête au-dessus du buisson et reconnus une chevelure blonde et bouclée. Je souris et fis le tour par le côté pour me retrouver face à elle :

- Bonjour, lâchai-je alors qu'elle regardait dans la direction opposée

Annouchka sursauta et se tourna violemment vers moi. Elle soupira de soulagement :

- Le but n'est pas de me faire faire une attaque, protesta-t-elle

- Si tu regardais des deux côtés, ça n'arriverait pas.

Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Dixie nous rejoignit :

- Il ne manque que Drew.

- On va le chercher maintenant.

Mais rien n'y fit. Nous cherchâmes de partout mais nous ne le trouvâmes. Je ne paniquais pas parce que je savais qu'il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se perdre. Nous nous mîmes ensuite à l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait gagné et qu'il pouvait sortir. Malgré ça, aucune réponse ne vint.

Nous retournâmes alors là où nous avions laissé Marcus, Lewis et El. Mon frère n'avait pas remis son maillot et s'occupait désormais de laver la table du jardin. Il avait des manies comme ça quand il faisait beau. Il lavait. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Vous avez trouvé tout le monde ? lança Éléanor avec un sourire qui en disait long

- Non il manque Drew, répondit Dixie qui n'avait pas relevé qu'en fait sa sœur savait où il était

- Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler, rit Marcus

- Dreeew ! cria Chouka. Tu peux sortir, t'as gagné !

Le petit garçon sortit du tas de linge trop gros de Marcus en poussant des cris de joie. Il se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur en riant. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et regardai Marcus :

- Tu sais que j'ai eu peur qu'il se soit perdu dans les bois.

- C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu que je t'aide, répliqua-t-il en riant

Je soupirai, soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu mon cousin. Un piaillement familier me fit lever la tête. Blue revenait de chez Draco. Elle se posa sur mon épaule et me bèqueta la joue.

- Hé ! ris-je. Oui, j'ai à manger pour toi.

Je sortis des friandises de ma poche et les posai sur la table que Marcus lavait. Blue vola jusqu'à sa nourriture préférée et se mit à la dévorer alors que j'enlevais le message à sa patte.

La calligraphie de Draco était reconnaissable entre mille à sa régularité, son application quasi-perfectionniste :

_Salut Vasco ! Père est d'accord pour lundi à quinze heures. Il a même dit que si toi, ton frère et ta cousine vouliez, on pourrait aller faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble. J'attends ta réponse ! DM._

Je souris et rentrai dans la maison pour prendre une plume et écrire ma réponse :

_Hey ! Lundi, quinze heures, c'est parfait. Pour le Chemin de Traverse, j'en serais très content mais nous on est quatre (la sœur d'Eleanor entre cette année aussi). Donc si ça ne fait pas trop pour vous, je suis d'accord. Donc à lundi ! Vasco_

Je pliai le papier et ressortis pour le rendre à Blue, qui avait fini de dévorer ses friandises. Je lui attachai la réponse à la patte et lui collai une bise sur les plumes de la tête.

- C'est pour Draco encore, lui dis-je. Quand tu es prête à repartir, vas-y.

Lundi... Ça ne faisait que deux jours.

.

La silhouette du manoir Malfoy se découpait au fond d'une longue allée. Le bâtiment était du type imposant et hautain, rien à voir avec ma maison. Il avait l'air de dire "regarde visiteur, regarde comme nous sommes puissants". Bon... J'allais donc faire comme si de rien était.

Je frappai à la porte, pas rassuré par le décor qui m'entourait. On m'ouvrit mais là où je m'attendais de voir Madame Malfoy ou son fils se tenait une petite créature rachitique et vêtue de loques, aux immenses oreilles et aux yeux globuleux.

- Euh... lâchai-je. Bonjour... Je suis bien au Manoir Malfoy ?

- Oui ! s'exclama l'elfe. Monsieur est chez Maître Lucius Malfoy !

- Ah... Euh... Je m'appelle Vasco Flint, je crois qu'on m'attend...

- Monsieur est attendu ! Monsieur entre, entre !

À peine je mis les pieds à l'intérieur du manoir, je réalisai que l'importance de la famille de Draco était au moins quatre fois supérieure à ce que je croyais. Tout était immense, soigné, décoré avec une attention presque royale. Je repensai à la première impression que j'avais eue en voyant Draco Malfoy et son air suffisant. Oui, il était sans aucun doute dans la branche noble de la société.

- Monsieur veut-il me donner son manteau ?

- Euh... Je n'ai pas de manteau, désolé...

- Dobby ! appela une voix masculine. Retourne à tes travaux et laisse Monsieur Flint tranquille !

- Oui Maître... gémit la pauvre créature

L'elfe s'en alla, me laissant seul dans l'entrée, avec Lucius Malfoy qui approchait à grands pas. Il me tendit sa main pour que je la lui serre. Je m'exécutai, prenant gare à ne faire aucun faux pas. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'on voulait comme ennemi.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Monsieur Flint...

- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Vasco.

- Comme il vous plaira, Vasco. Je me souvenais que vous aviez la peau plus claire à Noël.

- Oh... J'ai été sous le soleil tous les jours depuis le début des vacances. Marcus est même pire que moi.

Il esquissa un sourire à la Malfoy :

- Je vois... Draco doit être dans sa chambre. Je vais vous y faire conduire...

- Oh ne vous dérangez pas, Monsieur. Je peux y aller par moi-même.

Le regard de Malfoy tomba sur la chaîne à mon cou puis revint se planter dans le mien :

- Très bien. Il vous suffira de monter les escaliers, tourner à droite. Et vous trouverez tout de suite.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Malfoy.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les escaliers, effrayé par le regard perçant du maître de maison. C'était comme s'il l'observait, analysant tous mes gestes et les mémorisant comme s'il créait une sorte de... De dossier.

Je suivis ses indications et une fois en face de la seule porte sur la droite, je m'autorisai à détendre mes épaules. Je frappai. Après quelques secondes, le visage de Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage se déforma en un immense sourire quand il me reconnut :

- Je t'en prie entre, ne reste pas dans le couloir.

Sa chambre était peut être la plus grande que je n'aie jamais vue. J'étais dans un manoir ou dans un château ? Malgré tout je fis semblant de rien, et sourit à mon ami.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, dit-il. Qui t'a ouvert ?

- Euh un elfe de maison, très aimable d'ailleurs.

- Ah Dobby... Père n'arrête pas de se fâcher contre lui ces jours-ci. Il a disparu récemment et Père l'a puni très sévèrement.

- Je... Oui d'accord...

- Tu dois en avoir aussi, non ?

- Euh non... Ma maison est trop petite pour qu'on ait besoin de serviteurs. Et puis avec Marcus qui se met à laver quand ça lui prend... Il a des moments un peu comme ça. Ne lui donne pas un seau d'eau ou il te lavera tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

- Eh bien... Je n'aurais pas imaginé. Donc, tes vacances ?

- Très bien ! J'ai vu beaucoup de gens de ma famille, c'était assez étrange parfois. Mais je me suis bien amusé. Mon frère me fait faire du Quidditch presque tous les jours. Il a même appris à mon petit cousin à monter sur un balai.

- Ils feront des sélections pour de nouveaux joueurs cette année ?

- Oui, ça t'intéresse ?

- Mon père voudrait que j'entre dans l'équipe.

- Mon frère veut que j'y entre aussi ça tombe bien. Tu sais, on a qu'à y aller ensemble.

- Oui, bonne idée.

Contrairement à moi, Malfoy était resté tout aussi pâle qu'avant l'été. À croire qu'il était resté enfermé ici toutes les vacances.

- Alors pour le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda-t-il. Toujours d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr. On sera nombreux par contre...

- Ce n'est pas un problème. On se retrouve ici le matin et on y va tous ensemble.

- Oui. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances, toi ?

- Oh... Moi aussi j'ai vu un peu de famille, quelques soirées avec d'autres familles où j'ai vu Blaise ou Pansy. Enfin bref, pas non plus l'Italie mais voilà.

Je ris :

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre non plus.

Je passai l'après-midi entier chez les Malfoy. Nous discutâmes beaucoup, Draco me montra toute la propriété familiale -qui n'était pas petite- et me fit visiter tout son manoir. Je me fis traiter de "trop cuit" par le tableau d'un de ses ancêtres. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans ces lieux mais il valait mieux faire comme si de rien n'était.

Draco avait son masque quand ses parents ou d'autres locataires du château apparaissaient dans notre champ de vision. Sinon, il était le même qu'à l'école quand on était seuls. C'était effrayant cette bipolarité mais après tout, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. La bataille contre les apparences était loin d'être gagnée.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de trouver Oncle James et sa progéniture dans le salon. Je partis retrouver Marcus, adossé contre un mur loin de nos cousins et nos parents. Il avait l'air très énervé mais il m'expliqua qu'ils avaient débarqué dans l'après-midi et qu'Oncle James n'avait fait que se disputer avec Papa pour des questions professionnelles.

- Il m'énerve, ajouta-t-il en grognant

.

La rentrée scolaire approchait tellement vite que j'avais presque peur de ne pas avoir assez profité de mes vacances. Cette préoccupation me taraudait alors que nous marchions dans les allées encore peu fréquentées du Chemin de Traverse, Dixie sur mon dos. Marcus, Éléanor, Draco et Monsieur Malfoy marchaient soit devant moi soit à mes côtés. Le seul adulte qui nous accompagnait nous laissa devant Fleury et Bott en prétextant qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il nous retrouverait plus tard.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la librairie. Il n'y avait encore quasiment personne à part le personnel et un type un peu trop extravagant pour mes goûts. Quand il nous vit entrer, il fit un clin d'œil à ma cousine. Marcus n'apprécia pas et la tira loin de cet inconnu. Sa réaction aurait pu me faire rire si je me comportais différemment avec Dixie.

- C'est désert, commenta Draco

- C'est encore un peu tôt, lui répondit Marcus. Tu verras que le temps de chercher tous les livres qu'il nous faut, ça sera plein.

Dixie descendit de mon dos et sortit de la poche de sa robe la lettre où se trouvait la liste de ses livres. Je pris la mienne également en grognant pour la énième fois :

- Pourquoi tous ces livres sont du même auteur ?

- Il doit avoir demandé une aide financière à Dumbledore et c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé, rit Marcus

- Avec tous les élèves de Poudlard, il va devenir riche.

Dixie soupira et secoua la tête :

- Ça sert d'avoir des amis célèbres.

Je ris et aidai Marcus et Éléanor à trouver leurs livres d'options. Ils en avaient une en commun -Arithmancie- et après mon frère avait choisi Runes, ma cousine Soin des Créatures Magiques. Nous trouvâmes leurs livres et nous mîmes à chercher ceux de la liste de tronc commun. Mais ils étaient introuvables.

- Hé les jeunes, nous héla le libraire. Vous faites les courses pour Poudlard ?

- Euh oui, répondit Draco

- C'est en bas, venez.

Nous nous exécutâmes et nous retrouvâmes face au bellâtre de tout à l'heure, qui faisait un sourire si large qu'il paraissait forcé. Plutôt que content, il avait l'air constipé. Enfin, ce n'était pas à moi de juger.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! nous salua-t-il. Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo.

Dixie me regarda l'air de dire "mais oui bien sûr". Je retins un rire en voyant le regard un peu déstabilisé de celui qui était en fait l'auteur de nos livres scolaires pour cette année.

- Euh si vous attendez encore une petite demie-heure, vous pourrez vous les faire dédicacer.

- On est pressés, lâcha sèchement Marcus. Sans la dédicace ça ira quand même.

- Oh et bien...

Je cachai ma bouche pour ne pas montrer que j'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire. Mais je me retenais pour ne pas faire passer ce type encore plus pour un imbécile. En tout cas Marcus l'avait officiellement classé dans sa liste des gens qui pourraient disparaître sans que ça lui fasse de peine.

- Vous avez l'étoffe d'une vraie sorcière, Mademoiselle, dit le bellâtre à Éléanor

Je crus que Marcus allait lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire. Il ne se retint que parce que ma cousine répondit avant :

- Merci.

- C'est un compliment inestimable venant de moi.

Je crus aussi que Dixie allait se frapper la tête avec un livre. La scène était particulièrement drôle mais je fis un effort pour ne pas rire.

Nous récupérâmes donc tous les livres et décidâmes d'attendre Monsieur Malfoy à l'étage du haut. Nous nous installâmes dans des coins et nous mîmes à lire pour ne déranger personne. Draco me flanqua, pour regarder avec moi le rez-de-chaussée qui se remplissait rapidement. Quelques têtes connues passèrent sans lever la tête.

- Regarde, siffla-t-il soudainement. Des moldus. Ce sont les Granger. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

- Tant qu'ils ne dérangent personne. Tu vois, il y a aussi les Weasley là-bas.

- Ils sont toujours là eux ?

- Apparemment ils veulent une dédicace de Bellâtre.

- C'est le nom que tu as donné à Lockhart ?

- Oui. Marcus le déteste officiellement.

- Pourquoi en fait ?

- On va dire qu'il est très très protecteur envers Éléanor, Dixie et leurs frères mais El plus particulièrement parce qu'ils ont grandi ensemble. Par exemple, quand son premier petit ami l'a quittée et lui a brisé le cœur, Marcus lui a envoyé son balai de l'époque dans la tête.

- Il fait un peu pareil pour toi, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Avec Éléanor c'est si quelqu'un veut jouer avec elle. Moi c'est un peu tout : si on m'insulte, si on me fait pleurer, si on me fait mal et j'en passe. En somme, Marcus est protecteur à sa manière, c'est à dire qu'il sort les griffes.

- Donc si je veux garder mon visage intact, je ne dois surtout pas te faire de mal.

- Ou arrange-toi pour que Marcus ne le sache pas.

- Dur...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Merlin... Il y a même Potter et Granger maintenant.

Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et vis effectivement les deux Gryffondor en question. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil à l'étage du dessus et me remarqua. En voyant Malfoy, elle préféra ne pas me faire de signe. Au moins elle était toujours aussi sensée.

Marcus se mit à côté de moi et me regarda avec son sourire fier :

- Ça va, Tête Blonde ?

Je lui rendis son sourire :

- À merveille. Et toi ?

- Si je ne croise plus le vaniteux du rez-de-chaussée cette journée sera excellente. Mais elle l'est de toute façon, puisque tu es là.

Je ris :

- Mais bien sûr ! Alors... Tu parles encore à Milena ?

- Bah... Elle continue à m'envoyer des lettres de six pages. Je lui réponds en quinze lignes tout au plus.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de la revoir ?

- Non. Les relations à distance ne riment à rien pour moi.

- Je te comprends. Dis... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Absolument pas même si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je veux dire, à cause de moi tu n'as plus de copine.

- Si c'était qui m'importait je serais resté avec elle. Non, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui maltraite mon frère. Je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois : tu comptes plus que toute fille à mes yeux.

- Cette année tu te trouveras bien quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas ma préoccupation principale. Mais si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera. Je ne vais pas chercher mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne trouverais pas.

Je souris :

- J'essaierai de ne pas te le gâcher cette fois.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tête Blonde.

Draco se redressa soudainement et prit la direction des escaliers. Je vis alors Potter et un groupe de Weasley sur le point de sortir du magasin. Je n'entendais pas ce que Draco disait mais il était clair qu'il était allé droit à la confrontation sans passer par quatre chemins.

- Il ne tient pas en place, soupirai-je

- On devrait l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Dixie, El ! On y va !

Les deux sœurs se levèrent et tous les quatre, nous descendîmes les escaliers. Je me mis derrière Draco, pour le retenir au cas où il fasse n'importe quoi. Et là, Lucius Malfoy entra. Magnifique... Ça allait donner.

Hermione me fit des signes avec ses yeux. Je changeai de position de sorte à rendre discret notre échange muet. Elle fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire _salut_, que je lui rendis si mieux que possible. Je n'allais pas tarder à savoir si j'avais bien fait de la pardonner.

Quand Monsieur Weasley se mêla à la conversation déjà en cours, je sus que ça allait partir n'importe où. Je fis un signe de menton à mon frère pour lui dire que je préférais qu'on sorte. Il opina et ouvrit la porte. Avec nos deux cousines, nous allâmes attendre les Malfoy à l'extérieur de la librairie.

Marcus m'attira un peu à l'écart et se pencha à mon oreille :

- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

- Oui...

- Alors Granger et toi avez fait la paix ?

- Pas exactement. En fait je lui ai juste dit qu'à mes yeux ça ne servait à rien de continuer comme on le faisait et qu'avec le temps peut être, si on arrête de faire la guerre, j'arriverais à lui redonner ma confiance. Si elle me prouve qu'elle en est digne.

- Bon. Voyons ce que ça donne. Mais si elle te brise le cœur encore une fois, je me réserve le droit d'appliquer ma menace.

- Absolument. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, hein...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on en avait reparlé.

- Désolé quand même.

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras pour me soulever du sol. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et sourit :

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je préfère quand tu es heureux, peu importe avec qui.

- C'est avec toi que je le suis le plus.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les Malfoy sortirent de la librairie, l'air assez mécontent. Apparemment j'avais eu raison de penser que ça allait mal tourner. Ça se lisait sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy que lui et Monsieur Weasley étaient allés plus loin que des mots.

- Allons-y, décréta-t-il. Nous n'avons pas terminé.

Nous allâmes donc acheter une baguette pour Dixie, ainsi que le matériel de base qui était demandé en première année. Nous fîmes tous nos courses personnelles et tout à coup, Monsieur Malfoy disparut dans le magasin de balais. Je regardai Draco mais il avait l'air d'en savoir aussi peu que moi. Quand son père ressortit, il tendit un papier à Marcus. Mon frère le lut et écarquilla les yeux :

- Sept Nimbus 2001 pour l'équipe de Serpentard ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, j'espère...

- Je le suis. C'est un cadeau pour vous, en tant que capitaine certes, mais aussi en tant que Flint.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Mais bien sûr que si.

Je vis que Marcus n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris que c'était un moyen de lui forcer un peu la main pour intégrer Draco dans l'équipe. Belle tentative mais c'était mal connaître mon frère.

- Et bien merci beaucoup...

- Oh mais de rien. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez bien.

Sauf que Draco n'allait sûrement pas recevoir un traitement de faveur de la part de Marcus. Il était bien connu pour l'autorité dont il faisait preuve au sein de l'équipe. Cadogan et Ivan plaisantaient à ce sujet avant chaque match.

Vers seize heures, nous quittâmes les Malfoy pour retourner à la maison. Je fus très content de ne trouver ni Adam ni Oncle James mais juste Papa et Maman qui s'occupaient avec Drew et Lewis. Marcus s'effondra sur le canapé en soupirant. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il changea de position pour mettre sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Ça va ? demanda Papa

- Oui... soupira mon frère. Je suis juste un peu frustré parce que les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent acheter mes services avec des balais. Je sais que je suis fou de Quidditch mais pas à ce point.

Éléanor rit en s'asseyant à côté de ma mère pour prendre Drew dans ses bras :

- Allez, au moins tu sais comment gagner sans prendre d'engagement.

- En gros, prendre les balais et faire passer les sélections à Draco comme tout le monde, je sais. C'était exactement ce que je comptais faire.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Dixie

- Je n'aime pas être pris pour un imbécile.

Je ris et ébouriffai ses cheveux :

- Personne n'aime si tu veux mon avis.

- En tout cas, Draco a intérêt à être bon sinon je ne veux pas que son père débarque pour me faire la morale. Je suis peut être capitaine mais je ne suis pas corruptible.

Je souris tristement en regardant son visage déterminé. Il était si sûr de lui quand on en venait au Quidditch, il savait toujours quoi faire dans toutes les situations de sa vie. Il prenait à chaque fois les bonnes décisions, il réussissait à différencier les coups fourrés des intentions sincères.

- J'espère un jour être comme toi, murmurai-je pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre

Il cilla rapidement plusieurs fois :

- Tu es déjà bien mieux que je ne serais jamais.

- Mais...

Il plaqua ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de protester :

- Ça fait un an que je te répète de ne changer pour personne. Tu es parfait comme ça, je t'aime comme tu es. C'est moi qui devrais espérer être un peu plus comme toi. Tu es un rayon de soleil, tu es _toute_ ma vie, Vasco Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Verdict ? Je ne suis pas extrêmement fière du passage au Chemin de Traverse mais bon... Je n'avais pas encore "les moyens" à ce moment-là, de faire quelque chose de super cohérent, ça ira mieux par la suite. Donc voilà...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, quand même :)

Je pensais... Est-ce que ce serait intéressant que je fasse une vidéo pour BS comme j'ai fait pour Torn ? (en réalité j'en ai déjà fait 3...) Faites-moi savoir comme ça je peux y travailler correctement :)

Bon... Et bien j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller manger.

À bientôt !

ACSD


	11. Deuxième année

Hey ! Sorry de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre hier mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Je suis consciente du risque que je prends en postant, vu que c'est la période des départs en vacances. Vu que cette histoire est très peu lue, elle devrait sans doute l'être encore moins cette fois. Mais c'est pas grave :) Par contre, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être pour la semaine prochaine. Je mets du temps à les écrire, plus que pour la première année.

Alors, comme je l'ai dit sur Torn, il y a une vidéo pour cette fic (années 1et2). Enlevez les espaces : adresse de youtube/watch?v=2NsxmGq5Eb4

Voilà voilà :)

**RGR :**

**Suna** : Hey ! Oui, désolée de mes retards, mais c'est pas de la tarte ces chapitres ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir quels passages tu préfères dans les chapitres :) L'ami d'enfance de Vasco c'est Seamus, j'en avais parlé un peu dans la première année, mais peut être pas assez en fait... Je me rattraperai plus tard. En tout cas merci et bonne lecture :)

**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

* * *

**11) 1er Septembre 1992 : Deuxième année**

- N'oublie rien surtout !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Maman.

Je pris la cage de Blue et ma malle, me précipitant dans les escaliers dans le même mouvement. Marcus était déjà en bas et m'attendait, me regardant avec son sourire doux et fier. Je le lui rendis et posai mes affaires à nos pieds. Maman et Papa nous rejoignirent alors, prêts à sortir. Maman m'ébouriffa les cheveux et les remit en place immédiatement après :

- Mes deux bébés ont bien grandi.

Je ris. Papa évalua ma taille par rapport à ma sienne :

- C'est moi ou Vasco a pris bien cinq centimètres depuis le début de l'été ?

À présent, je faisais une tête de moins que mon frère seulement. Il avait eu quinze ans pendant les vacances et mesurait désormais un mètre quatre-vingt-deux.

Maman m'embrassa sur la joue :

- Essayez de ne pas grandir trop vite...

Je ris et la seconde suivante nous étions tous en chemin vers la gare de King´s Cross.

.

- Maman... ris-je. On revient dans quatre mois, ce n'est pas une vie.

Elle était presque sur le point de pleurer. Elle bafouillais des phrases sans sens et nous appelait "ses bébés". Je me souvenais de tous les débuts d'année de Marcus et celui de l'an dernier, elle faisait toujours pareil. Et ça me faisait rire. J'adorais ma mère.

- Alors, Vera ? plaisanta une voix familière dans mon dos. On s'émeut encore de voir les petits partir ?

Je me retournai et vis le beau-père d'Eleanor, Simon Edwiges, avec sa femme et Lewis dans les bras. Je souris. Dixie avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et gigotait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Drew avait l'air triste, et j'imaginais bien pourquoi. Quand Marcus allait à Poudlard les trois premières années, je l'étais aussi et je passais mon temps avec mes cousins. Maintenant lui n'avait que Lewis, et c'était encore un bébé.

Éléanor se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue :

- Ça va mon ange ?

- À merveille et toi ?

- Très bien !

Elle embrassa Marcus sur la joue aussi -mais sans se pencher. Elle était grande elle aussi... Moins que mon frère mais plus que moi. Heureusement que je n'étais pas le plus petit sinon j'allais trouver ça déprimant. Malfoy n'avait pas intérêt à m'avoir dépassé.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda mon père avec un grand sourire de fierté

- Oui ! répondis-je en levant les bras au ciel

- En voilà un enthousiaste, plaisanta ma tante Diane

- Vasco est toujours enthousiaste, sourit mon frère en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est la joie de vivre incarnée.

Je ris et secouai la tête. Je vis du coin de l'œil les Weasley, moins nombreux qu'avant -tiens... Ils en avaient perdu un ?- et les Granger. Je reconnus aussi les cheveux des Malfoy entre deux poteaux, qui arrivaient. Draco se dirigea vers moi immédiatement. Il n'avait pas assez grandi pour me dépasser, encore heureux.

- Ça va ? lui demandai-je quand il s'arrêta en face de moi

Il lança un regard significatif en direction de son père, qui discutait avec les parents de Nott. Je compris alors que les choses n'allaient pas si bien dans la famille. En espérant qu'il s'agisse seulement de l'histoire de leur elfe...

- Je crois qu'on va y aller, dit Éléanor en serrant sa mère et ses frères dans ses bras

Ma mère m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête puis serra Marcus si fort dans ses bras qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer. Papa fit de même et nous saluâmes oncles et cousins.

Marcus, Éléanor, Dixie, Draco et moi prîmes nos malles et entrâmes dans le train. Draco nous quitta pour s'installer dans un compartiment avec ses petits chiens niais et Zabini. Nous restâmes donc quatre pour occuper un compartiment bien plus loin. Dixie s'affala sur une banquette en soupirant :

- C'est parti !

Je ris en m'asseyant à côté de Marcus. Nous étions donc une petite famille toute dans un compartiment. Quand le train partit enfin, nous fîmes des au revoir par la fenêtre à nos parents et la seconde suivante, nous étions lancés vers une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard.

Éléanor acheta des friandises à la dame qui en distribuait et les partagea avec nous. Dixie posait ses questions de dernière minute, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres et les deux presque cinquième année lui répondaient, citant quelques anecdotes au passage. Puis la conversation passa inévitablement au Quidditch et aux sélections à venir :

- Dylan quitte l'équipe cette année, maugréa Marcus. Ses parents refusent qu'il continue parce que ses résultats scolaires sont en chute libre, à l'approche de nos BUSEs. Il nous manque donc un Poursuiveur. Nos deux Batteurs et Terence sont partis aussi, donc on a en tout quatre joueurs à remplacer.

- Tu veux passer les sélections pour quel rôle ? me demanda Éléanor

- Poursuiveur, dis-je catégorique. C'est là où je suis le plus à l'aise.

- C'est vrai, sourit Marcus. Mais tu te débrouillais bien aussi comme Batteur.

- Mais je me sentirais mal si jamais je faisais vraiment mal à quelqu'un.

- En tout cas, il va falloir que tous ceux qui veulent entrer dans l'équipe s'inscrivent aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps. Le match contre Gryffondor est en Novembre, l'équipe doit être constituée dès demain.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle l'efficacité à la Marcus, plaisantai-je

Puis je me rappelai d'un détail :

- Je vais peut être avertir Draco, dis-je en me levant

Marcus opina en me lançant un de ses sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi :

- Fais attention, hein.

- On est dans un train, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Dixie en se levant. J'ai envie de bouger un peu.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Nous sortîmes du compartiment et refermâmes la porte derrière nous. Nous avions laissé Draco et sa clique dans un autre wagon. Je manquai de tomber à la renverse à cause du tremblement du train dans le virage. Je rattrapai ma cousine avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur. Elle me remercia en souriant et nous attendîmes d'être stables à nouveau pour continuer.

Hermione et une fille rousse apparurent devant nous.

- Tiens ! m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione sourit en me voyant et se jeta à mon cou. J'hésitai un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Elle finit par se détacher, ses cheveux toujours aussi fous que l'an dernier :

- On cherche Ron et Harry, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis mon arrivée à la gare. Ginny a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle les a vus c'était en passant le mur.

- Je suis désolé, je ne les ai pas vus non plus. Moi je cherche Draco, pour des questions de Quidditch.

- Tu es dans l'équipe ?

- Peut être, on verra. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, quand même ?

- Oui... Et toi ?

- Super !

- Je vois que ta peau en a même changé de couleur. C'est moi ou tu as fait une poussée effrayante ?

Je ris :

- On me l'a déjà dit. Au passage, je te présente ma cousine Dixie, elle entre en première année.

Dixie hocha la tête et elles se serrèrent la main.

- Et elle c'est Ginny, déclara Hermione en montrant la rouquine. Elle entre en première année aussi.

La fille sourit et je lui tendis ma main. Elle la serra, surprise avant de demander à Hermione :

- C'est lui que Ronald appelle le Bouclier de Malfoy ?

- Tiens, t'es la sœur de Weasley ? ris-je. C'est vrai que t'étais là à la librairie l'autre jour. Ne fais pas attention à Draco, il est grande gueule mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais.

Elle opina.

- D'ailleurs il faudrait aller le trouver, me rappela Dixie avec un sourire en coin

- C'est vrai. Bon, Hermione, bonne chance pour trouver Weasley et Potter. Et bonne chance Ginny pour ton année.

- Merci...

Nous repartîmes dans la direction opposée. Dixie accrochée à moi à cause de l'instabilité du train. Nous arrivâmes enfin au wagon où nous avions quitté Draco mais nous nous retrouvâmes face à Crabbe, Goyle et Nott qui faisaient une barrière.

- Flint, lâcha Nott d'un ton sec

- Comme on se retrouve, Nott. Où est Malfoy ?

J'étais quasiment plus grand que lui. J'étais apparemment le seul à avoir fait une poussée de croissance violente pendant les vacances. Il me dévisagea d'un air mauvais :

- Pas là. Il est parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je me passe de ton avis, je m'en moque royalement. Maintenant laisse-nous passer, s'il te plaît, Nott.

- Nous qui ? ricana Goyle. Toi et ta petite amie ?

- C'est ma cousine, abruti ! sifflai-je sans pouvoir me retenir

- Qui tu traites d'abruti, Flint ? cracha-t-il

- Toi, ça me semble évident.

Il m'attrapa par le cou et me plaqua violemment contre la paroi du train. Ma tête cogna le mur et je serrai les dents, essayant de repousser le géant qui m'écrasait. Je voyais Dixie se débattre vigoureusement des bras de Nott.

- Lâche-la ou je te tue ! fulminai-je

- Tu ne me sembles pas dans la bonne position pour me dire ça, ricana Nott

J'envoyai un coup de genou entre les jambes de Goyle, qui étouffa un cri et recula. Je me délivrai de sa poigne mais il fut assez rapide pour m'enfoncer son poing dans la figure avant que j'aie pu faire un pas vers Nott. Je m'effondrai au sol, sonné et avec le nez sanguinolent. Je reçus un coup de pied dans l'estomac avant d'avoir pu me relever. Je poussai Goyle loin avec mes jambes et me levai. Nott jeta Dixie vers moi, elle s'écrasa contre moi en même temps que le poing de Goyle s'abattait dans ma mâchoire.

- Hé ! s'écria une voix familière. Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Draco apparut derrière Crabbe et jeta un regard fulminant à Nott et Goyle :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, on peut savoir ?

- Il nous a provoqués, se défendit Nott

- Mais oui... maugréai-je en me relevant avec Dixie tremblante de colère dans mes bras

- Disparaissez ! aboya Draco. Tous les trois, sur-le-champ !

Ses trois acolytes principaux s'enfuirent dans le couloir, exécutant l'ordre de Draco. Il se jeta presque sur moi :

- Ça va ? Tu saignes du nez... Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

- Non, c'est bon. Ça va, Dixie ?

Elle opina, le visage tordu dans une grimace de haine profonde. Ils allaient en voir des belles cette année. Dixie n'était pas du genre à être gentille.

- Si tu veux, je peux leur apprendre à ne pas te toucher, dit Draco

- Ça va, lui assurai-je. De toute façon, quand Marcus va l'apprendre ça va faire très mal.

- Et s'il ne le sait pas ?

- Tu vois mon nez ? Si Marcus ne voit pas ça, c'est que Blue lui a arraché les yeux entre temps.

Il rit et serra brièvement Dixie dans ses bras pour la rassurer :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je voulais t'avertir que si tu veux entrer dans l'équipe, tu dois t'inscrire aujourd'hui parce que Marcus veut faire passer les sélections demain soir.

- Il ne perd pas son temps, lui. D'accord, dis-lui que je m'inscris comme Attrapeur.

- Attrapeur ? Comme Potter ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je secouai la tête : d'abord les balais et maintenant ça... Ce n'était pas l'amour du sport qui le faisait s'inscrire. C'était son père et l'honneur de sa famille face au trio des Gryffondor. Génial...

- Tu ne veux rien faire pour ton nez ? voulut savoir Draco

Derrière lui, je vis apparaître la dame des friandises. Elle poussa un cri en voyant le sang qui tachait mon visage, mes vêtements et mes mains. Elle se précipita vers moi, manquant de jeter Draco contre le mur :

- Oh petit ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait au nez ? Il faut appeler le Professeur McGonagall ! Elle est dans le compartiment des Préfets.

- Euh Madame je...

- Draco et moi on va avertir Marcus et Éléanor, me rassura Dixie. Vas-y et va te faire soigner. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant avant d'être traîné par la dame des friandises à travers tous les couloirs. Elle empoignait mon bras si fort que j'en avais mal là aussi. Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi en passant. Je croisais ainsi Brown, Millicent, Daphné, Pansy, Seamus et d'autres connaissances qui me dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

Quand nous arrivâmes au compartiment des Préfets, la dame se mit à héler le prénom de McGonagall. Je me sentis très mal à l'aise.

- Vasco ? s'exclama Warrington en sortant d'un compartiment

- Oh salut... Tu es Préfet de Serpentard maintenant ?

- Comme tu vois oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Euh j'ai rencontré Goyle. Tu vois, il était très content de me voir.

McGonagall sortit alors d'un compartiment, ayant enfin entendu qu'on l'appelait. Elle étouffa un cri en me voyant. Elle me prit par le bras, remercia la dame des friandises et me ramena dans le compartiment des Préfets en Chef. Elle m'obligea à m'assoir :

- Mais on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? dit-elle à mi-chemin entre l'indigné et l'inquiet

- Mésaventure, grognai-je en luttant contre la douleur atroce

- Vous vous êtes fait ça seul ou on vous a frappé ?

- C'est Gregory Goyle, soupirai-je. Je cherchais Draco pour lui donner une information sur les inscriptions à l'équipe de Quidditch mais j'ai rencontré Goyle, Crabbe et Nott et bon... Vu qu'on s'aime beaucoup, ça a mal tourné.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? s'indigna-t-elle

- Oui et non. Je me suis fait battre. Je me suis énervé parce qu'ils se moquaient de moi et de ma cousine et Goyle a voulu me faire comprendre qui était le plus fort. Ils allaient faire mal à ma cousine en plus.

- Oh voyons, Monsieur Flint... Elle sait bien se défendre.

- On ne parle pas de la même.

- Ah oui... Encore du renfort. Bon, il faut faire quelque chose pour ce nez. Je vous laisse entre les mains de Miss Sleah. Je vais aller retrouver ces trois-là.

Elle sortit du compartiment, laissant la nouvelle Préfète en Chef s'occuper de mon nez. Elle me le soigna et essuya le sang sur mon visage. Je la remerciai et m'en allai du wagon des Préfets. Je rebroussai chemin, sans m'arrêter pour répondre aux questions qu'on me posait. J'entendais une voix familière hurler plus loin :

- Si tu touches encore à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que je t'éclate ta tête d'abruti !

- Flint ! s'indigna McGonagall. Calmez-vous, allons !

- Que je me calme ? Ce crétin a frappé mon frère et vous voulez que... Vasco !

Je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Il me souleva du sol en me serrant contre lui à m'en émietter les côtes. Quand mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol, il poussa un soupir de profond soulagement :

- Ça va ?

- Oui, autant que possible.

- Monsieur Flint, me dit McGonagall, je veux que ce soit bien clair. Il n'y a que trois témoins de cet incident, ainsi vous, Messieurs Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Miss Flint serez convoqués dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue, demain matin avant le début des cours. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Bien. Maintenant, évitez vos camarades si possible.

- Avec plaisir, Professeur.

Elle opina, esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire, et s'en alla. Je me tournai vers Marcus, accompagné par Adrian, Éléanor, Dixie et Draco. Goyle et les autres étaient déjà partis.

- Ça va ? demandai-je à mon frère en voyant qu'il tremblait de rage

- Si j'attrape ces trois-là, ils regretteront le jour où ils sont nés.

- Allez, on retourne au compartiment. Salut Adrian !

Le quatrième année me sourit et me serra brièvement dans ses bras pour me saluer à son tour :

- Tu as réussi à te faire remarquer alors qu'on est pas encore arrivés ?

- Contre mon gré, ris-je

Nous commençâmes à nous rediriger vers notre compartiment quand Dixie se bloqua brusquement. Elle regarda de travers la fenêtre et se remit en chemin.

- Un problème ? lui demandai-je

- Non, j'ai juste crû voir un truc bizarre qui volait. Je n'ai pas assez dormi apparemment.

.

Se retrouver à nouveau assis dans la Grande Salle, après deux mois, au milieu de ceux que j'appelais la Clique - Éléanor, Marcus, Dylan, Adrian, Cadogan et Ivan- semblait la chose la plus juste, normale au monde. Les amis de mon frère m'avaient manqué aussi, il fallait dire. Ils étaient peut être pas très sains d'esprit mais sans eux ça n'aurait pas de sens de s'assoir à cette table.

Hermione avait accouru vers moi quand on s'était croisés à nouveau à la sortie, me demandant si j'allais bien, si je n'avais pas mal et paniquant quand j'approchais mes doigts de mon nez. Les spectateurs de la scène avaient trouvé ça un peu étrange qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et que je ne l'envoie pas se faire voir.

Et maintenant nous n'attendions plus que les première année.

- Hé Vasco, dit Ivan en me montrant Rogue. À ton avis pourquoi il s'en va ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Chut ! siffla Cadogan. Ils sont là.

Les première année étaient arrivés. Je me rappelai alors quel effet ça faisait de se retrouver au milieu de ce groupe, tous les regards braqués sur nous. Heureusement, au moment de passer sous le Choixpeau, j'avais réussi à apercevoir Marcus. Dixie était maintenant à cette place.

- C'est le moment important, dit Dylan. La maison dans laquelle est envoyé le premier élève. C'est une sorte de compétition entre nous et d'autres élèves des autres maisons. L'année dernière ce sont les Pouffsouffle qui ont gagné.

Après quelques minutes, le premier nom fut appelé :

- Baker Taylor !

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et raides se dirigea vers le tabouret où on posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Je ne voyais pas très bien d'où j'étais mais elle m'avait l'air assez craintive.

- SERPENTARD !

Nous nous mîmes tous à applaudir, Dylan et les jumeaux poussant des exclamations de victoire. J'allais devoir me réhabituer à leur folie particulière dans les jours à venir.

Taylor Baker s'assit craintivement entre moi et Daphné Greengrass qui lui dit juste bonjour. J'adressai un sourire rassurant à la nouvelle, qui rougit mais me le rendit quand même.

- Bienvenue à Serpentard, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main. Je m'appelle Vasco.

Elle sourit en me serrant la main :

- Moi c'est Taylor.

Je lui présentai les autres. Je préférais faire ça, histoire de l'intégrer un peu en commençant. Après tout, Marcus m'avait fait connaître ses amis à peu près tout de suite pour que je ne me sente jamais de trop. Et cette Taylor avait l'air d'être un peu seule, même si je ne savais pas d'où je sautais à cette conclusion.

Un Creevey Colin fut envoyé à Gryffondor au moment où je reportai mon attention sur la cérémonie. C'est là que McGonagall appela le nom que j'attendais :

- Flint Dixie !

Les regards se tournèrent brièvement vers nous.

- Vous vous multipliez ? me demanda Daphné en se penchant derrière Taylor

- Pas entre nous.

- Flint ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Pardon ! ris-je. Je voulais juste voir quel effet ça te ferait... Plus sérieusement, on n'est pas si nombreux.

Elle me lança un sourire charmeur et se retourna vers les première année.

- SERPENTARD !

Je poussai un cri de victoire alors que les applaudissements partaient à notre table. Dixie courut vers moi et me sauta au cou, puis embrassa Marcus sur la joue et alla s'assoir à côté de sa sœur, la prenant dans ses bras au passage.

- Je t'avais dit, me lança Éléanor. Ce n'est pas ma sœur pour rien.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme toi, plaisanta Ivan. Ou alors on a du souci à se faire.

Marcus éclata de rire. La cérémonie continua. De nouveaux Serpentard nous rejoignirent mais je ne retins pas leurs noms. Je ne reconnus comme noms que Senzo Meed -Pouffsouffle- parce que son père était un collègue du mien et Luna Lovegood parce qu'elle devait être la fille de l'éditeur du Chicaneur. Et bien sûr la sœur de Weasley, qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor avec ses aînés.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, McGonagall et Dumbledore disparurent. Je regardai Lockhart -notre nouveau prof de DCFM- et me tournai vers Marcus :

- Tu vas pouvoir passer ses leçons sans avoir envie de le frapper ?

- Non. Mais je me retiendrai.

Je ris et je me remis à manger. Mais les mauvaises rencontres n'étaient pas finies... Weasley Préfet apparut derrière Éléanor et lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention :

- El, El.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec dégoût :

- T'es qui toi ?

J'eus de la peine pour lui en cet instant. Son visage se décomposa :

- Mais je... Je... Enfin... Qu'est-ce...

- T'es un Weasley, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- À quoi tu joues ?

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, dégage Weasley. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des types comme toi.

- Alors tu t'es moquée de moi tout ce temps ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre vu que tu sais déjà.

Weasley s'enfuit en courant, fulminant de rage et de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir crû un seul des mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de ma cousine. Éléanor, au contraire, avait l'air tout à fait calme. Je savais que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas très bien mais en même temps je comprenais tout à fait son point de vue.

Quand le repas fut terminé, la Clique et moi quittâmes la pièce. Je m'arrêtai dans un couloir en voyant qu'Hermione se tenait là, nerveuse comme jamais.

- Ça va pas ? lui lançai-je

Les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi pour m'attendre.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas là ! gémit Hermione

- Je ne les ai pas vus. Bonne chance quand même et bonne nuit.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin, Ivan et Cadogan m'assaillant de leurs remarques, commentaires et plaisanteries. Je ne retournai pas immédiatement à mon dortoir, préférant aller avec Marcus dans le sien.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur son lit alors que les autres s'installaient sur les leurs. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon frère et murmurai :

- J'espère que cette année sera meilleure que la dernière.

- Je ferais tout pour t'aider à faire qu'elle le soit.

- Merci Marcus... Pour tout.

- Jusqu'à la fin, souviens-toi : je serai toujours là pour toi, Vasco Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! En avant pour la deuxième année :)

Verdict ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Quels sont les passages que vous avez préféré et/ou pas aimé du tout ?

Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre, peut être la semaine prochaine si c'est possible... Mais je pense qu'avec les vacances, ça risque d'être légèrement compliqué. En attendant merci beaucoup et si vous voulez voir la vidéo c'est là : adresse de youtube/watch?v=2NsxmGq5Eb4

À la prochaine !

ACSD


	12. 12) 2 Septembre 1992 : Ça commence bien

Hey ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic écrite du point de vue d'un OC et donc très peu lue mais je m'en moque parce que j'aime l'écrire et c'est ça qui compte le plus. Cette intro était un peu bizarre, je l'avoue. Bon, on a officiellement commencé la deuxième année. J'essaie d'être le moins possible dans la paraphrase des livres, en proposant un point de vue différent et une intrigue parallèle à l'histoire. Si jamais j'échoue lamentablement et que c'est comme lire Harry Potter du point de vue d'un Serpentard, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Mon projet c'est de faire évoluer Vasco, en rendant chaque année différente. Vous allez assez vite lire qu'est-ce que j'ai prévu pour la deuxième année :)

Voilà donc, pas de Guest review sur ce chapitre... Donc on passe directement à la lecture !

**Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

* * *

**12) 2 Septembre 1992 : Ça commence bien...**

- Hé Flint où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

- Désolé Cho ! lançai-je à la volée en la dépassant. J'ai rendez-vous avec Rogue et je suis en retard !

J'entendis Dixie grogner quelque chose dans mon dos, visiblement contre l'obligation de se réveiller plus tôt le premier jour. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, peu importe les contraintes qu'ils engendraient.

Nous courûmes jusqu'au bureau de Rogue, arrivant pile au moment où il allait faire rentrer les autres. Il me toisa impassiblement :

- Vous avez failli être en retard, Flint.

- Je m'excuse Professeur, dis-je. J'ai eu un problème de chouette ce matin.

- Entrez. Maintenant.

Je m'exécutai en attrapant la main de ma cousine. Nous entrâmes tous les deux, allant nous installer à côté de Draco. Crabbe, Nott et Goyle avaient perdu leur air fier et faisaient bien moins forts.

- Vous êtes ici parce que le Professeur McGonagall m'a reporté un comportement que je ne tolèrerai pas dans ma maison, dit Rogue en accentuant chaque syllabe un peu plus. La maison Serpentard est déjà assez salie par les Gryffondor alors je vous prierai de ne plus jamais leur donner raison. Est-ce bien clair ?

Quelque hochements de tête.

- Bien. Alors maintenant je vous prierai de m'expliquer ce qui a motivé cette attitude intolérable ? Mmm ? Malfoy ! Racontez.

- Je suis arrivé à la fin Professeur. J'ai juste vu Goyle frapper Vas..Flint alors qu'il protégeait sa cousine. Je suis intervenu ensuite Professeur.

- Goyle. Expliquez.

Les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Il regarda Crabbe et Nott d'un air si niais que j'en vins à me demander où était le Goyle qui m'avait frappé hier. Rogue perdit patience et se tourna vers moi :

- Flint ?

- Je cherchais Draco Professeur. Je voulais lui communiquer des informations sur les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de la part de Marcus. J'ai trouvé les trois-là qui barraient le chemin. Ils ont refusé de me laisser passer et se sont moqués de ma cousine. J'ai répondu et Goyle m'a frappé. Mais comprenez vous Professeur, avec Nott qui tenait Dixie avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me défendre.

Rogue tourna extrêmement lentement la tête vers les trois concernés :

- Niez-vous ?

- Il nous a traités d'abrutis ! protesta Goyle

- Ah oui ? Et bien je vois que même Flint est assez intelligent pour remarquer ce que vous êtes. Malfoy, Flint, Flint vous pouvez partir. Vous trois restez pour décider de la punition que vous méritez.

Draco, Dixie et moi sortîmes en vitesse de la salle. Une fois dehors, ma cousine soupira et lâcha :

- Hé bien pour un premier jour ça commence bien...

Draco rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Je souris et proposai d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Nous laissâmes donc derrière nous trois de nos camarades de classe à leur punition.

.

Marcus, El, Cadogan, Ivan, Dylan et Adrian étaient déjà tous là. Ils mangeaient tous ensemble au bout de la table des Serpentard. Je m'assis à côté de mon frère et une assiette se matérialisa en face de moi.

- Alors ? demanda Éléanor. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Pour moi oui, souris-je

Je tournai la tête et vis Taylor, la nouvelle de Serpentard. Elle m'adressa un sourire, que je lui rendis avant d'engager la conversation avec Adrian sur les emplois du temps. Puis, Draco demanda à Marcus :

- Les balais de mon père sont arrivés ?

Je vis mon frère serrer les lèvres, comme quand il essayait d'être diplomate. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment que Lucius Malfoy pense pouvoir l'acheter avec des dons, aussi généreux soient-ils. Il prit une inspiration et fit semblant de lire une note qui allait avec son emploi du temps :

- Et bien... Effectivement ils sont arrivés ce matin. Mais je ne compte pas les faire sortir avant le début des entraînements.

- Même pour les sélections ?

- Ceux qui veulent les passer n'ont pas besoin d'avoir des Nimbus 2001. Et puis la voix courrait un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Draco eut l'air déçu. Désolé, mais Marcus avait décidé de jouer la carte de celui qui n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'on attendait de lui avec ce cadeau. Il préférait être considéré aveugle que manipulable.

- Les sélections sont maintenues cet après-midi ? demanda à son tour Ivan

- Oui. Le rendez-vous est à la fin des cours. Tu veux venir ?

Ivan hocha la tête. Il avait l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude, ce qui signifiait vraiment quelque chose, parce qu'Ivan Bloke était rarement sérieux.

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

- Aucune idée, fit Marcus en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai fait que passer l'information, je n'ai pas fait de sondages.

Tout à coup, des hurlements retentirent dans notre dos. Nous nous retournâmes brusquement. À la table des Gryffondor, Weasley était en train de disparaître à cause d'une Beuglante qui lui hurlait dessus. Je ne pus retenir un sourire alors que Draco ricanait. Pauvre Wealsey quand même.

- Tu as entendu ? entendis-je Pansy dire à Daphné. Weasley et Potter sont arrivés hier avec une voiture volée. Rogue a voulu les exclure mais McGonagall a décidé de leur donner encore une chance.

- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait pu se débarrasser de Potter et Weasley ? réagit Draco

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Marcus grimaça, d'accord avec moi. Je préférais sincèrement le Draco en privé. Celui-ci était vite exaspérant.

- Bon, fit Adrian. Je vais aller me préparer pour les cours.

Éléanor lui fit un signe de main et se retourna vers nous :

- On devrait faire pareil, vous ne croyez pas ?

La Clique de cinquième année nous salua et partit de la pièce. La Beuglante de Weasley se tut et le silence s'effondra dans la Grande Salle. Draco et d'autres à la table rirent et se mirent à faire tous leurs commentaires entre eux. Dixie soupira en avalant une cuillerée de son petit déjeuner.

- Tu t'y habitueras, lui dis-je avec un sourire désolé

Nous finîmes de manger et repartîmes vers les dortoirs. Avant de sortir, je fis un signe de main à Taylor et adressai un regard désolé à Hermione. Elle avait l'air plutôt fâchée, elle.

.

La matinée passa sans énormément d'encombres. J'eus juste un accrochage verbal avec Nott, qui n'aimait pas le fait que je m'en sorte sans punition de notre mauvaise rencontre dans le train. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si Rogue l'avait condamné à ranger la bibliothèque avec Madame Pince.

Draco fut insupportable toute la matinée. Il n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter sur l'incident Weasley de ce matin, devant ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle, devant Pansy et Daphné qui le regardaient comme si elles allaient le dévorer, devant tous les Serpentard possibles et imaginables. Rapidement, j'en eus assez et commençai à rester plus loin de lui.

Avant d'aller manger, je passai par les toilettes tenir ma promesse au fantôme qui y vivait. Après avoir parlé avec elle pendant cinq minutes, je répartis en direction de la Grande Salle en espérant trouver Dixie sur le chemin.

Mais je me retrouvai face à face avec quelqu'un que j'avais complètement sorti de ma tête. Aurora Montague. Génial... Décidément, je n'allais pas m'en débarrasser de sitôt.

- Tiens, fit-elle en me voyant. Flint... Tu étais plus petit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus... Mais tu es toujours aussi peu consistant. Tu as beau avoir cuit comme un vulgaire poulet, tu n'as rien dans les tripes.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'apprécie, grimaçai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à ce que je te saute au cou pour te demander si tes vacances avaient été belles ? Rêve.

- Je m'en passerai.

- Tu sais que ça fait plus d'un an maintenant. Comment va ton bras ?

Elle avait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle attrapa mon poignet, je fis pour me dégager de sa poigne mais elle me lança un regard menaçant. Je me raidis. Elle passa lentement sa main sur l'intérieur de mes avant-bras, comme si elle se délectait en l'avance de ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle traça une longue ligne avec son pouce sur ma peau et je sentis une douleur aiguë là où elle passait. Elle lâcha mon bras et me fit un petit signe de main :

- Et bien sûr, ça reste entre toi et moi.

Elle s'en alla en riant. J'étais sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? Soudainement, je retins un hurlement de douleur et pris mon bras contre moi. Je regardai ma peau et constatai avec horreur que là où Aurora avait passé son doigt, se dessinait une immense marque noire comme un hématome géant.

Si Marcus le voyait, il me poserait des questions et je ne serais pas capable de lui mentir. Alors comment est-ce que j'allais cacher ça ? J'ouvris mon sac de cours et sortit le manteau noir de l'uniforme. Je le mis et les manches longues cachèrent le souvenir de cette mauvaise rencontre avec l'ex de mon frère.

Elle avait une obsession avec mon bras pour ce qui était de me faire du mal, apparemment.

.

Marcus me lança un regard suspicieux quand je m'assis à table. J'essayais de paraître le plus naturel possible mais c'était dur de ne pas avoir l'air bizarre. Mes sourires étaient forcés et je m'emmêlais dans mes mots. Pas louche du tout...

- Les premiers cours se sont bien passés ? demandai-je pour distraire l'attention de mon comportement

- Oui, répondit Dylan. Même si Marcus a failli massacré le prof de DCFM.

Je vis mon frère grimacer et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

- Il t'a reconnu ?

- Moi non, mais il n'a pas raté El. Si je ne lui ai pas décroché la mâchoire c'est parce que Cadogan a pris sur lui de me distraire.

- Et toi Dixie ? fit Éléanor. Cette première matinée ?

Ma cousine était assise avec Taylor Baker, une autre nouvelle à Serpentard. Elle sourit et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre :

- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. On a eu cours avec les Serdaigle. Et toi Vasco ?

- C'était bien, mentis-je

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Il arrivait à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir je préférais ne rien dire du tout. Son regard perçant était posé sur moi et ne me lâcha pas de tout le repas. Je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper.

- Hé Flint ! m'appela Draco qui se préparait pour quitter les lieux avec ses deux stupides suiveurs. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- J'arrive.

Sans un regard pour personne, je me levai et les rejoignis. Draco esquissa son sourire satisfait et me donna une tape dans le dos. En quittant la Grande Salle, je pris soin d'éviter tous les regards, me concentrant sur la porte. Quand je la franchis, je me retournai brièvement pour lancer un sourire désolé à mon frère. Je le vis de loin hocher la tête, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Peu après, Draco s'arrêta. Devant nous, Potter, Weasley et Granger discutaient avec un petit garçon de Gryffondor, que j'avais vu parmi les première année la veille. Je vis mon ami hausser un sourcil, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres :

- Regardez-moi ça...

- ...tu pourrais me la signer ? supplia le mini Gryffondor

Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux et ricana :

- Des photos dédicacées ? Tu dédicaces des photos maintenant, Potter ?

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers nous alors qu'une soudaine envie de me frapper me prenait. Draco ne savait pas se retenir. La joute verbale éclatait devant une foule importante d'élèves. Et quand les insultes de Draco sur Weasley commencèrent à pleuvoir, je ne tins plus et lui envoyai un coup de coude dans les hanches.

Par chance, Bellâtre débarqua et créa une distraction suffisante pour que nous puissions filer entre les élèves. Quand nous fûmes dans les couloirs, je soupirai :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de te faire remarquer comme ça ?

- Parce que j'aime ça, répondit-il avec un sourire perfide. C'est aussi très utile pour les gens qui ont des choses à cacher.

Le regard qu'il me coula indiqua clairement qu'il parlait de moi. Je compris que, comme Marcus, il avait vu clair dans mon jeu. Je soupirai :

- J'imagine...

- Fais comme moi, ça détournera l'attention des gens et plutôt que de te poser des questions, ils te détesteront.

Je peinais à reconnaître Draco là, mais je me rassurai en me disant que c'était parce que Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec nous. Si je lui parlais en privé plus tard, les choses devraient s'arranger.

.

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement. Je me fis le plus discret possible, évitant de parler ou de laisser paraître mon comportement bizarre. Je n'étais pas du genre à me faire remarquer...

Quand les cours furent terminés, Draco et moi quittâmes nos camarades pour nous diriger vers le stade de Quidditch. Pendant le trajet, mon ami perdit de sa superbe, laissant ses lèvres abandonner le rictus moqueur qu'elles avaient affiché depuis ce matin.

- Je suis fatigué, lâcha-t-il

- Si tu te faisais un petit moins remarquer, tu serais plus reposé. C'est éprouvant d'être au devant de la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui, Vasco ?

- Tiens c'est Vasco, maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Rien, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas la meilleure journée de ma vie, mais je ne veux pas en parler.

- Tu l'as dit à Marcus ?

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir. Je peux aussi garder ça pour moi.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Tu sais qu'on meurt de chaud ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé ton manteau toute la journée ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, Malfoy. Mais j'avais... J'avais froid.

Il soupira et nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. Marcus et Adrian étaient déjà là, avec une dizaine d'élèves de toutes les années qui espéraient occuper une des quatre places vacantes. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient en train de préparer le terrain pour les épreuves.

Quand il me vit, Marcus sourit :

- Je me demandais si tu avais changé d'avis...

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Draco. Je nous ai mis en retard en discutant avec Daphné Greengrass à la fin des cours.

- Et bien, la prochaine fois vous ferez attention.

Adrian nous lança deux tenues de Quidditch. En commençant à m'habiller, je constatai que j'allais devoir découvrir momentanément mon bras. Je déglutis et mis mon côté à ne pas montrer contre le mur. Marcus me dévisagea, intrigué par ma nervosité et ma nouvelle tendance à gigoter.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, et mon avant-bras bien couvert, nous allâmes sur le terrain. Et les épreuves commencèrent. Une heure et demi plus tard, Marcus et son équipe se retirèrent pour discuter. Là, Draco vint vers moi :

- Hé ! Je ne savais pas que tu débrouillais aussi bien avec une balle.

Je haussai les épaules :

- Si tu veux mon avis, j'ai joué moins bien que d'autres.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien joué, moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est à Marcus de voir.

- Mon père sera très mécontent si je n'entre pas dans l'équipe.

- Tu lui diras que tu as fait de ton mieux mais que les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard ne savent pas reconnaître ton talent.

- Très drôle, Vasco.

Je ris. Dix minutes plus tard, Marcus et les autres membres de son équipe ressortirent. Mon frère avait une liste dans les mains, qu'il lisait encore quand il se planta devant nous. Il leva la tête et regarda attentivement le groupe qui n'attendait que le résultat.

- Je vais commencer par les deux Batteurs, fit Marcus. Cette année, ce sera Rob Key et Ivan Bloke.

Ivan me lança un sourire victorieux et je lui frappai dans la main pour le féliciter. Adrian prit la liste pour poursuivre le discours de mon frère :

- L'Attrapeur qui a été choisi est Draco Malfoy.

Le visage de mon ami s'illumina de joie. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement et de soulagement. Marcus lui adressa un regard catégorique : il avait été pris pour le talent dont il avait fait preuve, pas pour les balais de son père. Le Gardien s'empara de la liste et annonça le dernier joueur :

- Et le meilleur Poursuiveur qui se soit présenté et qui fera partie de l'équipe est Vasco Flint.

- Merci pour votre participation, et nous n'hésiterons pas à vous contacter pour des remplacements, déclara Marcus

Peu à peu, le stade se vida et je me retrouvai face à mon frère, Adrian, Ivan et Draco pour seule autre compagnie. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine :

- Léo était bien plus doué que moi, dis-je à Marcus

- Il a fait tomber six fois la balle, il n'écoutait pas les conseils d'Adrian et il s'est fait prendre la balle des mains plus facilement que tous les autres.

- Dis-moi quand même que tu ne m'as pas pris seulement parce que je suis ton frère.

- Décision votée à trois voix contre zéro.

Il fit son sourire qui voulait dire qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus. Je souris malgré moi et tous ensemble, nous reprîmes le chemin vers l'école.

.

- Et après tu fais comme ça.

Je montrai le geste de baguette à Dixie et lui fis un signe de menton. Elle répéta mon geste trois fois et soupira :

- Et si on fait ça différemment ?

- Ça ne sort pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- En plus...

- Allez, ne te pose pas toutes ces questions. Ce n'est que le premier jour de ta première année ici. Tu as encore du temps avant d'apprendre toutes ces choses.

Elle opina et laissa sa tête tomber sur mes genoux avec un soupir :

- Ça commence plutôt bien cette année.

Je me retins de dire "ça dépend pour qui" et opinai. C'était un gros mensonge que d'approuver ce qu'elle me disait parce que pour moi, ça commençait plutôt mal. Déjà je me faisais frapper dans le train, ensuite mon seul vrai ami de mon âge devenait incompréhensible et insupportable, puis l'ex de mon frère me dessinait une marque noire sur le bras qui m'obligeait à me cacher et à mentir à tout le monde. Donc non, ça ne commençait pas bien du tout. Au moins j'étais dans l'équipe de Serpentard, même si je n'avais pas compris si Marcus l'avait fait exprès ou non.

- Vasco ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas chaud ?

- Non, ça va.

Je _mourais_ de chaud.

- Je vais écrire à mes parents, tu veux faire pareil ?

J'opinai. Elle se leva et prit le nécessaire dans son sac. Je dis à mes parents que tout allait bien, que l'année commençait très bien, que Marcus et moi étions tous les deux dans l'équipe et que ça s'annonçait d'être une bonne année. J'étais un menteur. J'étais une ordure. Je me détestais.

Après ça, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Les autres étaient déjà partis manger et Dixie allait les rejoindre. J'étais donc complètement seul dans le dortoir. J'enlevai mon manteau et l'envoyai balader à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en me retenant d'éclater en pleurs. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir. Je fermai les yeux et les laissai couler silencieusement.

J'entendis des pas plus loin et ne réalisai pas que quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre. Je sursautai en sentant quelqu'un attraper violemment mon bras. J'ouvris les yeux et arrachai mon bras à la poigne de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce tu t'es fait ? demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblante d'inquiétude

- Je suis tombé c'est tout.

- C'est pour ça que tu as gardé ton manteau toute la journée ? C'est ça, hein ne mens pas.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de moi parce que je suis tombé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me racontes le plus gros des mensonges, Vasco Flint ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

- Je t'en supplie, ne dis ça à personne, s'il te plaît ou elle va revenir m'en faire passer des pires. S'il te plaît...

- Qui ça ?

- L'ex de Marcus. Aurora Montague.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi ?

- Parce que quand elle était avec mon frère, elle ne supportait pas de passer après moi dans beaucoup de situations. Marcus refusait de sortir avec elle et ses amis pendant les vacances parce que c'était le seul moment où il pouvait passer du temps avec moi. Un jour, elle était à la maison et Marcus était allé faire une course pour l'anniversaire de mon père. Elle s'est mise à me menacer de ne plus lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues dans sa relation avec Marcus. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais désolé mais que ce n'était pas de ma faute si mon frère m'aimait beaucoup. Elle l'a mal pris et pour me faire ravaler ça, elle a pris un morceau de papier bizarre que Marcus avait ramené. Ça grattait. Elle m'a torturé avec ça jusqu'à ce que mon bras saigne.

- Quoi ? Elle est folle ? Marcus s'en est rendu compte, j'espère !

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas su avant la rentrée. Il l'a quittée parce que pour lui, je suis plus important que toutes les autres filles du monde.

- Tu vas lui dire pour ça aussi, pas vrai ?

- Non ! Elle ne me lâchera plus jamais sinon.

- Au contraire, non ? Marcus va s'en charger.

- Ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois. Je préfère garder ça pour moi que risquer plus gros la prochaine fois. Je t'en supplie, n'en parle à personne.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord mais je n'en parlerai pas. Mais si quelque chose se passe, tiens-moi au courant au moins. Je suis ton ami et je tiens à toi, Vasco Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Je vous rappelle que si vous êtes intéressés par la vidéo de Brotherly Secrets Années 1 et 2, c'est là : (enlevez les espaces) adresse de youtube/watch?v=2NsxmGq5Eb4

Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions qu'elles soient négatives ou positives.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, mais je peux vous dire que je travaille sur le numéro 15. J'ai du travail avec Torn aussi, vu que j'arrive à la fin et que j'ai du retard. Mais bon, je ferai de mon mieux :)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout de laisser un commentaire.

À bientôt !

ACSD


	13. 13)SepNov 1992: Chambre des Secrets

Hey ! Chapitre 13, qui j'espère ne portera malheur à personne. Oups... Vasco cache-toi aujourd'hui...

Sorry, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté mais je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je n'abandonne pas jusqu'au dernier chapitre de la dernière année au moins. Ce sera une très longue fic je sens :)

Alors, je tiens vraiment à remercier mes lecteurs. J'ai reçu une review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a convaincue que l'aventure de Brotherly Secrets valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Merci.

Vue mon absence de deux semaines au moins, il serait plutôt sage que je ne vous perde pas en blabla. Passons aux Guest reviews.

**RGR :**

**Suna **: Hey ! C'est pas grave, merci quand même d'avoir reviewé :) C'est drôle de comparer Aurora à Bellatrix, je trouve ^^ Et, oui, l'année de Vasco commence de façon merdique et elle ne fait que commencer... Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !

Bonne lecture!

**Harry Potter appartient à Warner Bros et JKR.**

* * *

_**13) De Septembre à Novembre 1992 : Chambre des Secrets et ennuis majeurs**_

Une bonne semaine passa et personne d'autre ne sut pour l'incident Aurora. Draco m'avait obligé à appliquer un sort de dissimulation sur mon bras pour que j'arrête de porter mon manteau, qui entre nous me faisait mourir de chaud. Marcus ne me posa aucune question, mais il n'était pas dupe. Mon frère savait toujours si je lui cachais quelque chose.

Je m'en voulais à mort de ne rien lui dire. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je le remerciais en faisant une croix sur nos promesses et mes résolutions, en moins d'une seconde. J'étais le frère le plus ingrat qui puisse être.

Personne ne me posa de questions sur mon brusque changement d'attitude en public. Je ne parlais quasiment jamais, plus ou moins seulement pour répondre à des questions occasionnelles. Je faisais un effort en face de la Clique, de mon frère, de Lavande et ses amies, de Seamus et d'une poignée d'autres. Les deux seules personnes devant qui je ne feignais pas étaient Draco et ma cousine Dixie. Dix était du genre blasé quand elle travaillait alors je ne m'embêtais pas à jouer le garçon enthousiaste.

Ça me tuait de faire ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je me taisais en plus ? Pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Et effectivement, Aurora ne m'avait pas tourmenté plus depuis la dernière fois, ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Mais ça me tuait quand même. Normalement, il faudrait faire ce qui fait du bien à notre cœur plutôt que d'essayer de protéger son corps. Mais il était trop tard pour moi.

L'autre incident majeur qui advint au mois de Septembre fut durant le premier entraînement de Quidditch. Il y eut un gros accrochage entre nous et les Gryffondor qui étaient là, durant lequel Draco appela Hermione une "Sang-de-Bourbe" déclenchant une apocalypse de réactions. Une fois que nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans les vestiaires, Marcus conseilla à tout le monde de faire attention dorénavant. Draco m'avait par la suite demandé si je lui en voulais. J'avais répondu que non, parce que c'était lui qui en porterait les éventuelles conséquences.

Celle qui m'en voulait un petit peu, c'était Hermione. Un jour après l'incident, alors que je faisais mes devoirs avec Dixie et Taylor à la bibliothèque, elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me lança un regard ambigu.

- Ça va ? avais-je demandé sans quitter mon travail des yeux

- Je vais ignorer le fait que tu ne poses cette question que par politesse et te répondre que oui, je vais bien, quand ton _ami_ Malfoy n'est pas dans les parages.

Je soupirai et fermai le manuel devant moi, acceptant de la regarder enfin :

- C'est pour l'histoire d'hier, pas vrai ?

- Bravo, je vois que tu as suivi cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui sort de la bouche de Draco, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, sortant un livre de son sac. Je haussai les sourcils, exaspéré et reportai mon attention à mes devoirs. Hermione m'en empêcha en reprenant la parole :

- Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut être ami avec quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy ?

- Hermione, essaye de ne pas t'arrêter aux apparences. Draco est un peu bipolaire, c'est tout ce que tu pourrais comprendre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas les mêmes opinions que lui, alors pourquoi rester de son côté ?

- L'amitié n'est pas une question de points communs, Hermione.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

- J'imagine que c'est la fin de la discussion.

Elle prit ses affaires et alla s'installer avec d'autres Gryffondor, qui la regardèrent un peu de travers. Je secouai la tête. Ça lui passerait, une fois qu'elle aurait accepté que je puisse avoir raison face à elle cette fois.

- Cette fille a un problème, commenta Dixie sans arrêter de travailler

Taylor opina à côté d'elle. Je soupirai à nouveau et répondis :

- Celui d'être bornée.

.

- J'aime le mois d'Octobre, lâcha subitement Cadogan au milieu du repas

- On se passait de l'information, le taquina Éléanor

- Oh mais tu vas voir si je t'attrape, princesse.

Du groupe, seulement Marcus et moi ne nous joignîmes pas à leurs rires. Moi parce que j'étais absolument dans un autre état d'esprit, Marcus parce qu'il me fixait et ne faisait pas attention à eux.

- Tu as revu Aurora par hasard ? me demanda-t-il subitement

Le silence tomba dans le groupe. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me raidir et lever la tête comme si de rien était :

- Non, mentis-je en m'efforçant d'être le plus nonchalant possible. Je te... Normalement je te dis ces choses là.

- Normalement, oui... murmura-t-il en recommençant à manger

Maudite soit la clairvoyance de mon frère. Il me connaissait trop bien ou il avait un don quelconque. J'étais un imbécile fini. J'avais l'occasion de lui glisser la vérité en me trahissant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_, fallait-il que cette fois il me croie ?

Quand les conversations reprirent, Marcus releva son regard vers moi et esquissa un sourire en coin, narquois et discret. Ça me frappa. Non, il ne me croyait pas. Il savait que quelque part dans mes paroles, il y avait un gros mensonge. Et il allait me faire cracher le morceau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras. Le sort de dissimulation n'avait pas perdu son effet. Il devait me rester quelque chose comme un quart d'heure.

- Je vais remonter dans ma chambre, dis-je en laissant mon assiette à moitié pleine. Tu peux prendre ce que je ne mange pas, Ivan. Je... À demain alors.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je m'en allai. C'était sans compter un certain garçon brun aux yeux verts qui attendit un moment avant de me suivre, pour ne pas m'alerter de sa présence.

Je me jetai à genoux devant mon lit en pleurant. Blue piailla en entendant mes sanglots et elle s'envola de la chaise où elle était perchée. Je croisai mes bras sur le lit et enfouis ma tête dedans alors que je pleurais de plus en plus fort. J'avais peur de me faire entendre par mes camarades mais à ce point-ci, arrêter était impossible.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et sans arrêter de pleurer, je me redressai et regardai par dessus mon épaule. Je croisai le regard de mon frère, inexplicablement doux :

- Viens là, Vasco.

Je ne me retins pas et lui sautai dans les bras, éclatant en sanglots plus violents. Mon frère me souleva du sol en me berçant tendrement, attendant que je me calme. Une fois toutes les larmes épuisées, je reniflai et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Ça me rappelait étrangement une autre scène :

- Je t'en prie, murmurai-je. Ne me traîne pas à travers le château comme ça ce soir.

Il éclata de rire en me reposant sur le lit et en s'asseyant à côté de moi :

- Pas cette fois, je me réserve pour la prochaine fois que tu jugeras bon de changer autant.

- Marcus...

- Vasco, on est mi-octobre et tu n'as jamais été aussi silencieux. Tu ne te ressembles même plus. J'ai compris que je devais te laisser faire, mais sache que quoi qui se passe ce n'est pas une raison pour me fuir comme ça.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je...

Sentant que j'allais me remettre à pleurer, j'arrêtai ma phrase. Marcus opina et enchaîna sur autre chose :

- Tu sais que ta copine Granger est venue me voir ce matin pour me transmettre un message pour toi ? Elle a dit qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir jeté sur toi les fautes de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle vient vers toi ? Elle te déteste. Et pourquoi elle ne me dit pas ces choses-là en face ?

- C'est exactem... plus ou moins ce que je lui ai dit. Elle a répondu qu'elle ne t'avait pas trouvé. Donc je suis parti sans rien lui dire.

Étonnamment, j'éclatai de rire. Soudain, je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer et Marcus sourit. Depuis quand une simple phrase pouvait me sortir momentanément de presque deux mois de grisaille ?

- Donc vous en êtes où ? demanda Marcus

Je soupirai en souriant, presque exaspéré :

- Aucune idée, vraiment. Je lui ai dit que je lui avais pardonné, on était presque redevenus amis mais avec l'incident Draco, elle est venue me dire que j'étais en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé. On s'est pacifiquement disputés, elle ne m'a pas reparlé depuis et maintenant elle passe par toi pour s'excuser. Si je cite Dixie "cette fille a un problème".

Marcus rit :

- Indéniablement.

- Et toi ? Toujours aussi ami avec Bellâtre ?

- Absolument ! Tu vois, nous avons pris le thé ensemble hier et nous avons pu discuter de ses _incroyables_ aventures. Il m'a même donné des conseils vestimentaires, parce que tu comprends, j'ai _tellement_ envie de porter des costumes de clown de toutes les couleurs.

J'éclatai de rire en me laissant tomber à la renverse sur le lit.

- Non, sourit mon frère. Plus sérieusement, il m'énerve. Il n'a fait que se la ramener à tous les cours. Il complimente El à chaque fois et il lui fait jouer la demoiselle en détresse. Ça m'a échappé l'autre jour, je lui ai dit "quand on connait bien Éléanor, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez jouer la demoiselle en détresse. Elle vous démolirait le premier sorcier noir à coups de pieds".

Je ris :

- Et comment est-ce qu'il a réagi ?

- Honnêtement, je ne regrette rien. Il a regardé Éléanor, qui avait l'air très contente que j'aie dit ça, et lui a dit qu'elle pouvait s'assoir. Et il est passé à des histoires de vampires.

- El devrait faire un duel contre lui un jour. Je veux la voir le mettre au tapis en moins de deux.

- Il n'a pas grand chose sur les os. Il ne tiendrait pas une demie-seconde. Adam a été envoyé au tapis en dix secondes et c'est un géant baraqué.

- Je me rappelle de ça. Il avait sous-entendu que Tante Diane était une trainée, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ces mots à douze ans. Qui te les a appris ?

- Tu parles comme Papa, là. Et pour te répondre, j'ai passé trop de temps avec tes amis Cadogan et Ivan.

- Rappelle-moi de leur faire la morale. Ils devraient surveiller leur vocabulaire devant les enfants. Non, mais oh.

- Et ça c'est Maman ! m'écriai-je en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois

Après cinq minutes de fou rire, Marcus soupira :

- Ils me manquent, je ne te cache pas.

- Tu sais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais ? Être à la maison, avec Dix, El, Drew et Lewis. On pourrait jouer dans les champs comme cet été.

- Et on irait manger dans le pré avec Maman, Papa, Tante Diane et Oncle Simon.

- Maman ferait son gâteau aux fruits.

- Et tout serait parfait.

Je souris alors qu'il soupirait. Je me laissai aller contre le lit, observant le plafond :

- Combien de temps est-ce qu'on a passé juste tous les deux dans une de nos chambres l'an dernier ?

- C'était presque tous les soirs. Contrairement à cette année. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, hein ? Et ça fait presque deux mois qu'on a commencé.

- C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tes choix ne devraient pas te faire souffrir. Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser d'en faire non plus, tu sais.

- Mais les bons choix que je fais sont insupportables. Je souffre plus en me protégeant qu'en m'exposant à plus de problèmes.

Je sentis mon bras piquer et soupirai. Seulement une question de secondes, maintenant. Marcus n'avait plus qu'à regarder mon bras et je ne pouvais plus rien cacher.

- Si tu souffres, répondit Marcus, c'est que le choix n'est pas bon.

- Il faut croire que si.

- Tu sais... Parfois en prenant position contre une situation ou une personne, on s'attire de la haine et des ennuis. Mais de l'autre côté, ça en vaut la peine parce que tu te sens vrai, tu te sens comme si tu n'avais plus à porter le poids de ta façade. Tu devrais peut être penser plus à ton cœur qu'à ton masque, tu ne...

Et voilà...

- Vasco ?

Je savais bien que ça devait arriver...

Marcus se leva et sortit en courant de la chambre. Quoi ? Je me redressai brusquement et me précipitai derrière lui. Je m'attendais à des questions, à une séance confession mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer en fait ?

Je courus après mon frère de la chambre commune de Serpentard à la Grande Salle. Nous traversâmes les couloirs, recevant les regards effarés de ceux qu'on croisait. Je leur répondais par une grimace désolée, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Marcus.

Il débarqua dans la Grande Salle en fulminant. De nombreuses conversations s'évanouirent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Mais Marcus se dirigeait vers un endroit précis, sans ralentir une seconde. Ses amis, au bout de la pièce, le remarquèrent. Éléanor et Dylan se levèrent même.

Marcus s'arrêta devant Aurora et ses amies. Il attrapa son ex par le poignet et, avec une maîtrise surprenante, la fit se lever :

- Toi, tu me suis sans faire d'histoires maintenant.

Elle me lança un regard noir et je formulai silencieusement que je n'avais absolument rien dit. Marcus la tira hors de la Grande Salle, toujours sans s'occuper de tous ceux qui nous regardaient. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, brusquement, et se retourna pour faire face à Aurora :

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? aboya-t-il. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je hurle pour que tu lâches enfin l'affaire ? Je t'avertis, et c'est la dernière fois avant que je passe aux mains, ne touche plus à mon frère !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- Si ton frère t'aimait vraiment, on aurait eu cette discussion il y a deux mois.

Je pris ces mots comme un poignard en plein cœur et m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol. Je n'étais rien d'autre que le plus ingrat des frères. Je sentis mes joues brûler à cause des larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

- Ne t'avise plus de toucher à lui, est-ce que c'est clair ? La prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas de mots et je n'attendrai pas d'être en privé, compris ?

Marcus m'attrapa par le bras et me souleva du sol, me trimballant à nouveau à travers le château.

- Je croyais que tu réservais ça pour une autre fois... reniflai-je

Il ne répondit pas. Ma tête manqua de s'écraser contre son dos tant il marchait vite. J'avais pris plusieurs centimètres depuis l'an dernier mais il arrivait quand même à me porter comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac en travers de ses épaules. Il ne me posa que quand nous fûmes dans un endroit complètement désert du château. Je retrouvai le sol et il me regarda sérieusement :

- La prochaine fois, dit-il en détachant chaque mot pour l'accentuer, viens-me-voir-tout-de-suite-sans-faire-d'histoires . Compris ?

Je hochai la tête :

- Je suis tellement désolé.

- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû insister plus.

- Au moins, elle me laissait en paix.

- Mais ce n'était pas le bon choix parce que tu souffrais.

Il me serra dans ses bras à m'en pulvériser les côtes :

- Oh Vasco... Je t'aime tellement.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Marcus... J'ai été le pire frère du monde...

- Arrête, c'est moi. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'avait encore blessé.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le fait ?

- Pour nous prouver qu'elle peut nous briser, contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit.

- Et j'ai failli lui donner raison.

- Oui.

- Ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne la laisserai pas atteindre ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

- Je t'aime Vasco.

.

- C'est Halloween ! s'exclama Dixie en sautant au cou de sa sœur

Éléanor éclata de rire en la faisant tournoyer à travers la salle. Je souris et Marcus m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Une semaine avait passé depuis que mon frère avait confronté son ex, et même si personne n'avait rien su de l'incident, les choses étaient rentrées un peu dans l'ordre. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé : j'étais toujours aussi radicalement différent en public.

Les professeurs avaient commencé à me demander si tout allait bien quand ils me voyaient. Rogue me regardait de travers, McGonagall cherchait à me faire comprendre que si ça n'allait pas je pouvais lui en parler quand même, etcétéra. Le plus étonnant, c'était Bellâtre. Un jour, alors que j'allais sortir de sa salle pour aller manger, il m'avait demandé de rester cinq minutes.

- Euh... Oui Professeur ? avais-je lâché une fois tous mes camarades partis

- Je me demandais, mon cher Vasco Flint... Seriez-vous un peu malade ? Je vous vois pâle et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit une maladie grave -même si bien sûr je saurais vous soigner.

- Je vais très bien, Professeur, répliquai-je un peu sèchement

- Mais vous savez, Vasco, il ne faut pas hésiter à le dire. Je comprends qu'un homme de votre trempe veuille paraître toujours fort, mais je ne suis pas votre Professeur pour rien. Vous avec encore beaucoup de chemin à faire alors que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience et je peux vous aider avec vous soucis.

- Professeur, je vais bien, grognai-je

- Je comprends, c'est la première phase. Le déni. Quand vous agoniserez dans votre lit, vous dénierez encore quelques jours avant de laisser tomber. J'ai vu ça des millions de fois.

Je soupirai. Il s'était mis en tête que j'étais gravement malade.

- Je vais vous emmener voir Madame Pomfresh.

- Oh mais vous ne saviez pas le faire vous même ?

- Euh mais si mais elle saura diagnostiquer si vous êtes vraiment malade ou pas.

- Je vais bien Professeur. C'est juste que... En ce moment je suis un peu... dérangé on va dire. Je... doute beaucoup et je... je deviens très réservé. Je m'efface. On va dire.

- Mon cher, la vie est faite de doutes constants. Moi-même je doute. On ne sait jamais tout, Vasco. Mais profitez de ce que vous avez pour l'instant. Vous êtes un talentueux, beau jeune homme. Qui sait, peut être serez-vous une célébrité demain ? Alors profitez de votre jeunesse avant d'être rongé par les doutes.

- Je... Merci ? Pour ce _précieux_ conseil.

- C'est mon devoir de vous emmener dans le bon chemin.

Et bien sûr, j'en avais parlé à Marcus. Il avait fait ses commentaires préférés avant d'enchaîner en disant qu'au moins il avait raison de dire que j'étais beau et talentueux. Ce à quoi j'avais rougi et nié.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Halloween ? lança Ivan en se levant du canapé

- On mange, répliqua son frère

- Oui, et ?

- On se cache dans les toilettes pour éviter les trolls ! m'exclamai-je en levant les mains au plafond

- Quelle référence ! rit Dylan en me frappant dans la main

- Je me sens méchant aujourd'hui.

- Courez ! Vasco est passé du côté des ténèbres !

- Si Adam était là, chuchota Marcus, il se mettrait à faire une danse de joie.

- Ne m'en parle pas...

.

L'animation au dîner était doublement plus importante que l'année dernière. La nourriture était plutôt bonne mais beaucoup trop abondante. Je voyais des gens avaler assiette après assiette, sans avoir l'air d'exploser : ils avaient sûrement lancé un sort à leur estomac pour augmenter sa capacité.

J'étais assis entre Dixie et Draco. Ma cousine observait les plats avec un air effaré, ce qui faisait rire mon meilleur ami. Il l'embêtait régulièrement en lui disant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, ce à quoi elle répondait en lui jetant de la nourriture à la figure. J'étais d'ailleurs très étonné de les voir plaisanter et se taquiner ensemble, je croyais que Draco allait l'ignorer royalement. Être la sœur d'Eleanor valait plus qu'il n'y paraissait à ses yeux.

J'enfilai ma fourchette dans ma bouche et regardai à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione n'y était pas. Ni ses acolytes. Lavande remarqua que j'observais dans la direction de sa table et se mit à me faire des grands signes, s'attirant les regards de ses camarades -qui la prenaient pour une folle. J'esquissai un maigre sourire et la saluai de ma main avant de tourner la tête vers Draco, qui ricanait.

- Ne te moque pas, sifflai-je

- Je ne me moque pas ! rit-il. Mais tu as vu l'effet que tu lui fais ? Cette fille hurlerait des idioties sur les toits si tu le lui demandais.

- Arrête, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Elle te fixe toujours, m'informa Dixie en avalant une bouchée de légumes

- C'est qui ? demanda Taylor

- Lavande Brown, répondis-je. Une Gryffonfor.

- Tu as des amis chez les Gryffondor ?

- Il a des amis de partout, lâcha ma cousine avec la bouche pleine

- C'est faux, soupirai-je

- C'est vrai, me fit écho Draco

- Je te déteste.

Il éclata de rire et adressa un pouce levé à Dixie, qui laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me concentrai sur mon assiette. Je ne le disais pas mais je sentais un autre regard qui pesait sur moi : celui d'Aurora. Je craignais encore les représailles. Elles tardaient à venir, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Vasco, m'appela Éléanor, tu pourrais venir ici deux secondes ?

J'opinai et me levai. Je la rejoignis, plusieurs places assises plus loin. Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr, dis-moi.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'écoutait et sortit une enveloppe de sous sa cape. Elle me la fourra dans la main :

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le courrier destiné à ma sœur tout à l'heure. Lis-la. Dix ne sait pas parce que je ne lui ai pas dit. Je veux trouver qui la lui a envoyée.

- C'est grave ?

- Tu verras en la lisant.

J'opinai et rejoignis ma place. Vu que Dixie était en train de discuter avec Taylor, j'en profitai pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Draco se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et lut dans mon dos. C'était un message d'insultes, qui menaçait de faire arriver quelques accidents à ma cousine.

- Qui a envoyé ça ? demanda mon ami

- Aucune idée, c'est justement ce que je cherche à savoir.

- Je t'aiderai.

- Merci, Draco.

Je rangeai la lettre, décidant d'y repenser plus tard et nous terminâmes le dîner sans encombres. Quand il fut tard, nous nous levâmes tous et repartîmes vers les dortoirs. Alors que je discutais avec Marcus et Draco sur des questions de Quidditch, le silence tomba lourdement dans le couloir. Étonné, je regardai dans la direction qui avait attiré l'attention de tous.

Potter, Weasley et Hermione se tenaient à côté du cadavre pendu de la chatte de Rusard, en-dessous d'une écriture effrayante. Du sang. Draco la lut en y ajoutant son commentaire inutile :

- La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. Les prochains seront les Sang-De-Bourbe.

Je lui envoyai un coup de coude dans les côtes, incapable de détacher les yeux des lettres tracées au sang sur le mur. Toutes les images de mon passé qui avaient la même teinte rouge familière revinrent défiler dans mon esprit. Je n'entendais rien, tant j'étais abasourdi. La seule chose que je perçus furent les mains de Marcus qui m'obligeaient à me retourner, et me collèrent à lui pour éviter que je regarde.

J'entendis, comme au loin, les hurlements de Rusard, puis les voix des Professeurs, puis le silence revint. Marcus me détacha de lui et me souleva du sol pour me porter. Les préfets nous firent signe de les suivre. Je fermai les yeux alors que Marcus me trimballait vers la salle commune.

Mon bras faisait très mal tout à coup. Pas parce que j'avais encore la trace du sort d'Aurora Montague mais parce que je me souvenais de la torture qu'il avait subi et du sang qui en avait coulé.

Je frissonnai. Les choses à Poudlard n'allaient sûrement jamais être les mêmes.

.

Dès le lendemain, une lourde angoisse commença à régner sur l'école. On parlait le moins de possible de l'incident, comme si le simple fait de le mentionner allait attirer malheur. Mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que tout le monde y pensait. Il y avait un dangereux psychopathe dans l'école, c'était dur à ignorer.

J'avais presque fait passer le service d'Eleanor en bas de ma liste des préoccupations. Marcus était frustré mais ne voulait pas vraiment discuter. Draco était plutôt celui qui allait faire des plaisanteries sur le sujet devant tout le monde. Il allait passer pour le psychopathe en question à force de se la ramener. Mais on ne changeait pas un Malfoy, surtout pas Draco.

Mais l'épisode le plus dramatique de cette semaine fut la confrontation avec Hermione. Je voulais parler avec elle et j'étais allé à la bibliothèque, parce qu'elle y passait désormais chaque minute qu'elle avait de libre. Je l'avais trouvée alors qu'elle en sortait mais au moment où j'allais lui parler, elle me lança un regard assassin :

- Va t'en.

- Hé ! Je voulais juste te parler !

- Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui se tient à côté de Draco Malfoy, qui déclare ouvertement que les "Sang-De-Bourbe" vont mourir !

- Draco dit au moins vingt-six bêtises par jour, Hermione, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter.

Elle grogna et s'en alla. Je soupirai, exaspéré avant de lui lancer :

- Si tu veux t'excuser, la prochaine fois viens me voir en face plutôt que de passer par mon frère !

Je fulminais. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et je mourais d'envie de démolir toute la salle commune de Serpentard pour me défouler. Je lâchai un hurlement de rage avant de me diriger vers la zone plus fréquentée du château. Sur le chemin, alors que ma colère grimpait encore, je rencontrai un groupe de professeurs. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans ce couloir et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Il y avait Rogue, McGonagall et Bellâtre. Les deux plus anciens ayant l'air de ne pas apprécier la compagnie du nouveau venu.

- Flint ! s'exclama McGonagall en me reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout seul ?

- Je reviens de la bibliothèque, Professeur, répondis-je en maîtrisant mon envie d'envoyer paître tout l'univers

- Vous ne devriez jamais rester seul, ce n'est pas très prudent. Vous n'étiez pas avec quelqu'un à la bibliothèque ?

- Avec... Je me suis disputé avec la personne en question donc...

- Je ne préfère pas que vous restiez tout seul dans ces couloirs, il faudrait que...

- Je vais le raccompagner ! annonça Bellâtre en m'attrapant par la manche

Je me dégageai violemment mais il avait une poigne assez tenace. Il fit comme s'il ne me voyait pas me débattre. Rogue le regarda, à mi-chemin entre l'agacé et le dégoûté :

- C'est un élève de _ma_ maison, je peux décider de ce qu'il faut faire à son sujet.

- Je sais bien Severus, mais vous êtes bien trop occupé et je peux vous rendre ce service. Allons, Monsieur Flint, venez avec moi.

J'arrachai mon bras à sa poigne, lançant un regard suppliant à mon chef de maison, mais Bellâtre m'avait déjà tiré avec lui deux mètres plus loin.

- Je sais marcher ! protestai-je en sentant ma colère refaire surface. Lâchez-moi !

- Voyons, monsieur Flint, je ne cherche qu'à...

- Lâchez-moi j'ai dit ! Et ne-me-touchez-pas ! C'est déjà assez que vous aimiez un peu trop ma cousine alors faites-moi au moins le plaisir de ne pas vous approcher de moi !

Je sentis une main me tirer vers l'arrière. Je remarquai alors le Professeur Rogue qui se tenait au-dessus de moi, faisant face au Bellâtre :

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit-il de sa voix étrange, vu qu'il ne semble pas apprécier votre... présence.

- Oh... Oui... Bien... À tout à l'heure alors, Severus.

Rogue me poussa vers l'avant et ne parla à nouveau que quand nous fûmes si isolés que personne n'aurait pu nous entendre, à part éventuellement Peeves. Le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers moi :

- Apprenez à modérer vos réactions, Flint, ou vous deviendrez comme votre oncle et sa marmaille.

- Vous connaissez mon oncle ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, Flint. Modérez vos réactions à l'avenir.

- Je suis désolé Professeur. C'est juste que... Hermione Granger... Elle m'a énervé et normalement je suis plutôt du genre à intérioriser mes émotions mais... Enfin bref. J'ai craqué cette fois. Je... Professeur ? Si vous êtes mon chef de maison, est-ce que je peux m'adresser à vous en cas de _gros_ problème ?

Il hésita, peu enclin à écouter les histoires des autres :

- Normalement... Oui.

- C'est...

Je déglutis. Je ne pensais pas que j'en parlerais à Rogue mais j'en avais besoin :

- C'est Aurora Montague, Professeur. Elle me harcèle physiquement et moralement, parce qu'elle m'en veut. Je veux dire, c'est après avoir découvert qu'elle m'avait "torturé" que Marcus a rompu avec elle. Et elle ne reculera devant rien pour me faire payer.

Rogue opina extrêmement longuement. Je continuai en lui montrant mon bras :

- Elle m'a fait ça à la rentrée. Je l'ai gardé pour moi très longtemps mais Marcus a fini par le découvrir. Je sais qu'elle va recommencer mais je ne sais pas quand et ça... Ça m'énerve, ça me fait peur et ça me pourrit la vie.

- Mmm... Ce n'est pas une magie qui est enseignée à Poudlard, ça.

- Je sais que vous ne pourrez probablement rien faire pour moi, mais je voulais tout de même que vous le sachiez parce que... Enfin, c'est une vraie torture et j'en ai assez.

Il opina presque imperceptiblement. Je me remis en route et il me suivit. Je tenais mon bras marqué dans ma main, repensant à la douleur atroce qui m'avait été infligée l'été juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Ça brûlait, je hurlais, ça saignait, je pleurais.

- Flint... lâcha Rogue un peu plus tard. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire sur Lockhart et votre cousine ?

- Oh... Ma rage a exagéré les choses. C'est juste que Bellâ... le Professeur Lockhart ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Éléanor, sur sa beauté, sur son potentiel et Marcus dit aussi qu'il n'aime pas comment il la regarde. Mais c'est tout.

- Mmm...

Il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres :

- Bien. Vous me direz si cette histoire a des suites.

- Oh ! À propos d'histoires...

Je sortis l'enveloppe adressée à Dixie et la lui donnai :

- Est-ce que vous sauriez reconnaître cette écriture ?

Lentement, le Professeur ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le message. Il le lut et haussa un sourcil. Puis, il rangea mot et enveloppe dans sa poche :

- Je vous donnerai des nouvelles.

- Merci, Professeur... Du fond du cœur.

- À l'avenir, Flint, ne sortez jamais seul dans ces couloirs.

- On n'est pas en sécurité ? C'est à cause de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Arrêtez de poser autant de questions, Flint. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

- Pardon, Professeur. Je... Est-ce que je peux juste en poser une qui me torture depuis la rentrée environ ?

Il soupira :

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me déteste ?

Je me sentis à la fois stupide et soulagé d'avoir exprimé cette question à quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait du dernier professeur duquel je m'attendais à une réponse. Il soupira et me regarda sérieusement :

- Plutôt que de vous concentrer sur ceux qui vous détestent, pourquoi ne pas vous tourner vers ceux qui tiennent à vous ?

.

Je posai mon balai avec tous les autres et essuyai la transpiration qui me trempait le visage. J'étais haletant et à bout de nerfs. Apparemment j'étais le seul dans l'équipe mais ce n'était pas comme si ça m'étonnait. Je commençais à m'habituer au rôle de garçon à part. Marcus me lança un regard compréhensif et je lui souris. Même après un entraînement intensif, il n'abandonnait jamais son petit frère. Je me détestais pour toutes l'ingratitude que j'avais témoignée à son égard.

- Bon, vous pouvez y aller, annonça-t-il à l'équipe

Adrian et Ivan restèrent à ses côtés et je m'assis sur le banc. Draco me fit signe qu'on se verrait plus tard et partit avec les autres. Je soupirai :

- Des nouvelles de l'affaire Chambre des Secrets ?

Pas de réponse.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que c'est au moins ?

Pas de réponse. Génial. Je me levai et jetai ma serviette sur le banc :

- Je suis crevé. Je vais rentrer. Ne me cherchez pas au dîner, je ne viendrai pas.

- Vasco ! m'appela Marcus avant que je ne passe la porte

Je me retournai vers lui et il me lança un sourire fraternel :

- Bonne nuit, petit frère.

Je souris, incapable de faire autre chose :

- Bonne nuit, Marcus.

.

Je soupirai et m'assis face au parchemin vierge. Je pris ma plume, la trempai dans l'encre et commençai à écrire les premiers mots.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre mais... il y a eu des complications on va dire. Ça ne va pas fort à Poudlard, mais peut être que vous savez déjà ça. Il n'y a aucun danger réel pour l'instant. Les professeurs ont dit que ce n'était pas encore sûr que ce ne soit pas juste un élève qui s'amuse. On attend. On attend. Et rien ne vient jamais. Mais bon... Dès que j'en sais plus, je vous le dirai. Marcus va bien, aussi. Il est plutôt doué pour aller bien. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais aucun problème. Je sais que c'est faux bien sûr, vu qu'on en a parlé l'an dernier. Il est génial, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Sinon, vous croyez qu'on pourra rentrer à la maison pour les vacances ou non ? Ce serait bien mais ce n'est même plus sûr maintenant. Je vais aller dormir maintenant. Je vous embrasse très fort. Vasco._

Blue me donna un petit coup de tête dans la main. Je souris, lui caressai les plumes et lui donnai la lettre :

- C'est pour les parents.

Elle la prit dans son bec, piailla pour me dire bonne nuit et s'en alla par la fenêtre. Je soupirai et me jetai sur mon lit. C'est là que Théodore Nott entra.

- Salut Nott, dis-je sans le regarder

- Flint. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est ma chambre. Pas la tienne, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail, pas vrai ?

- Tu as décidé de te faire discret, hein ? On ne te voit plus cette année. Ce n'est pas que tu me manques mais la voix court comme quoi tu ne serais plus tout à fait le même. Tu as appris à t'écraser ? Avoir un frère puissant ne t'apporte plus rien ?

- Dégage d'ici Nott, siffla une voix féminine

Dixie entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les garçons, la blonde ?

- Dégage.

- J'attends de te voir sur le terrain, ce week-end, Flint. Montre-nous si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre.

Et il s'en alla, me laissant seul avec Dixie. Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait que Nott n'entrait pas dans la liste de ceux qu'elle épargnerait volontiers. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et lâcha un soupir :

- Tu t'es attiré un ennemi, on dirait.

- Tu parles d'une nouveauté...

- Écoute, Vasco, je sais que tu as déjà dû entendre ça mais plus les temps sont durs et plus il faut surveiller ses arrières. Fait attention aux types comme Nott.

- Je sais. C'est juste que cette année s'annonce pire que la dernière. Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas sensée être une furie à Poudlard, toi ?

- Je le serai. Mais pas maintenant. Je vais attendre que la situation se stabilise avant de montrer qui je suis.

- Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis ?

- Oh... Ça va. Taylor, à Serpentard. Un type à Pouffsouffle qui est en cours avec moi. Draco, Adrian de tes amis. C'est tout. Mais ça va parce que j'ai aussi ma sœur et mes deux cousins préférés.

- Heureusement qu'on est tes cousins préférés ! Il faut être psychopathe pour choisir Adam avant Marcus ou moi...

Elle éclata de rire :

- Tu peux surtout dire qu'Adam est un psychopathe.

- Il s'entendrait bien avec cet "héritier" qui écrit au sang sur les murs d'une école.

- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas lui, sinon on est bon pour une décimation de la moitié de l'école.

- On devrait arrêter de parler de lui, sinon il va finir par débarquer. C'est la dernière chose que je veux maintenant. C'était une journée pourrie, qu'il ne vienne pas empirer les choses. Ce week-end, il y a le match contre Gryffondor. J'espère que les choses ne vont pas aller de pourries en pourries.

- Et encore, l'année ne fait que commencer, Vasco Flint.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Verdict ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

S'il y a des lecteurs de Torn, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas avec une nouvelle fic avant la rentrée. Je continuerai quand même à poster des chapitres de BS pendant tout le mois d'août et après. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai aussi commencer à poster la réécriture de LPHDT. Voilà, BS continue toutes ces vacances !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me dire ce qu'ils aiment ou n'aiment pas :)

À bientôt !

ASCD


End file.
